Tendres Souvenirs
by Nonote
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry veut tout oublier. Il perd la mémoire, et Draco doit s'en occuper. Ou plutôt le baby-sitter, car Harry retombe en enfance pour réapprendre à vivre avec ses souvenirs. HP/DM Ne prend pas en compte le tome 7 et la mort de Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première fic, alors, j'espère que vous aimerez, si non, ou si vous pensez qu'il y a des choses à améliorer, prévenez moi, pour que je puisse progresser. De même, si vous remarquez trop de fautes d'orthographe, prévenez moi pour que je prenne un béta-lecteur.

J'ai mis un rating M au cas où, mais il n'y a pas de lemon prévu pour l'instant . Je n'ai posté que le prologue, je pense vous mettre le premier chapitre d'ici deux semaines (pour me laisser un peu d'avance), puis je pense que je posterai toute les trois semaines (si j'y arrive, mais je ferai de mon mieux).

Sinon, homophobes s'abstenir, en même temps les homophobes ont dû finir par comprendre ce que HP/DM voulait dire !

Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous dans deux semaines !

**Prologue **

Tout le monde semblait prêt. Mais l'est-on jamais lorsque la plus violente bataille de ce siècle peut commencer d'un instant à l'autre ? Les Mangemorts d'ailleurs, se réunissaient déjà aux environs de Hogwarts, d'après certaines sources. Alors que la bataille était sur le point de commencer, Harry chercha du regard une crinière plus claire dans foule qui se trouvait autours de lui. Lorsqu'il la trouva son cœur s'arrêta quelques instants de battre. Draco Malfoy était magnifique dans sa tenue de combat grise et verte, mais Harry ne pu le regarder trop longtemps quand il réalisa que cette tenue serait bientôt tâchée de sang, peut-être de celui de ses ennemis, peut-être de son propre sang dont ses parents étaient si fiers, et qu'il avait trahi pour rejoindre le camp de la lumière.

Tout ce qui arrivait aujourd'hui était de sa faute. Harry culpabilisait encore lorsque les deux marrées humaines se rencontrèrent. Il avait eu sept occasions d'envoyer Voldemort chez la faucheuse, et les avait toutes ratées, ce qui avait même tué des personnes chères. Et aujourd'hui... Il tua pour la première fois, et eu l'impression de mourir en même temps que tombait le corps anonyme.

La nuit d'épouvante touchait à sa fin. Les premières lueurs de l'aube créaient des reflets sanglants sur Hogwarts, renforçant si possible la couleur écarlate de la mare de corps ensanglantés se trouvant à ses pieds.

C'est à ce moment entre chien et loup que les combattants exténués s'arrêtèrent, hagards, en voyant une déflagration dorée, venant du lieu où Celui-qui-a-survécut se battait avec Celui-qui-a-ressuscité, qui aveugla les partisans des deux camps, et qui détruisit la marque des ténèbres flottant depuis la veille au-dessus du château.

Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose.

Celui-qui-a-survécut avait gagné une fois pour toute et combattu définitivement Lord Voldemort.

Vainqueurs comme vaincus, tous s'écroulèrent, n'ayant ni la force de bouger ou transplaner, ni le courage de compter et pleurer les morts. Tous ou presque.

Dumbledore s'approcha du jeune homme recroquevillé. Une fine lumière dorée tournait autours de lui, de plus en plus vite, et s'épaississant de plus en plus.

Avant qu'elle ne le recouvre entièrement, Dumbledore essaya d'attraper ce jeune homme qui n'en était plus tout à fait un. Mais celui-ci recula vivement, le regard fou, et cria:

-Laissez-moi ! Je ne suis bon qu'à tuer ! Maintenant que j'ai rempli mon rôle, laissez-moi!

Et en pointant sa baguette sur sa propre poitrine, il ajouta :

-Avada Kedav

-Harry, non ! Je sais que cette nuit a été pire pour toi que pour tout autre, tu as vu des amis tomber, mais tu te dois de te relever pour eux !

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux, et murmura :

-Je veux juste tout oublier.

Dumbledore sembla hésiter, puis réfléchis longuement, avant de souffler, comme à regret :

-Il y a un moyen, Harry, un moyen que j'aurais voulu éviter d'utiliser, mais je t'ai un peu suivi durant la bataille, et je pourrais te comprendre si tu choisi cette solution. Il existe une potion, et j'avais pressenti qu'après une telle bataille, certains préfèreraient en prendre car j'ai demandé à Severus d'en préparer. Cette potion d'oubli permet d'enlever de la mémoire tous les souvenirs que la personne qui en prend souhaite effacer.

-Je veux la prendre. Il faut que j'en prenne !

-Je l'ai compris. Tu dois néanmoins savoir qu'une fois la potion prise, une seule personne te liera à ton passé. Tu ne pourra voir que ce "lien" sinon tu risques de sombrer dans la folie, ou de voir ta mémoire s'effacer définitivement. La personne qui sera ton lien devras s'occuper de toi tout en sachant qu'il est possible que ta mémoire ne revienne jamais. Celle-ci ne pourra revenir que si ton corps et ton esprit décident que tu peux surmonter tes souvenirs, et vivre avec. Ceux-ci apparaitront alors peu à peu. Harry, es-tu vraiment assez désemparé, pour ne plus avoir que cette solution comme dernier recours ?

-Je ne peux plus vivre dans cet enfer.

-Connais-tu quelqu'un qui serait près à te soutenir, peut-être à jamais, et qui saura s'occuper de toi sans jamais parler du passé ? Harry, si tu le souhaites, je peux être ton lien.

Pendant le discours, la fumée tournant autours de Harry s'était épaissie. Dumbledore avait compris qu'il s'agissait de la magie du jeune homme qui refusait de rester dans le même corps qu'un esprit aussi tourmenté, mais qui hésitait à s'en écarter définitivement. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à lui proposer cette solution. Il fallait faire boire cette potion à Harry avant que sa magie s'en aille réellement, ce qui provoquerait mort ou folie pour Harry qui était à moitié sang-pur. Il fallait faire vite.

-Alors, Harry, as-tu choisi un lien ?

-Oui.

-Qui as-tu choisi ?

-Draco... Draco Malfoy.

Et sur ces mots, le Survivant s'évanouît, empêchant par ce fait le directeur de le faire changer d'avis. Celui-ci, une fois remis de son étonnement, décida tout de même de suivre le vœu de Harry, mais de devenir son lien si le jeune Malfoy refusait.

* * *

TBC

Alors, Draco vas refuser de sauver le pauvre petit Ryry ?

Dumby vas-t-il réellement demander à Draco, ou décidera-t-il de sauter accidentellement cette étape ?

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu (beaucoup) plus long ! (Qui a dit : "en même temps c'est pas trop dur!" ?)

Posté le 19/10/08


	2. débuts de cohabitation

Voilà, comme promis, la suite aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous aprécierez.

Chapitre 2 : Ou comment trouver des périphrases sur le mot bébé

Draco Malfoy déambulait dans son manoir, effrayant les elfes de maison se trouvant sur son passage.

Il était anéanti, vidé, comme tous ceux qui avaient participé à la Bataille Finale. Lui plus que tout autre, car il n'avait changé officiellement de camp que pour cette dernière bataille. Avant, il appartenait aux yeux de tous au camps des ténèbres, tout en renseignant le Survivant, et ne devait son salut qu'a la légendaire confiance de Dumbledore qui lui avait confié la garde de Mr Harry Je-survis-toujours-mais-en-devenant-complètement-timbré Potter, celui-ci ayant soudainement décidé, après avoir accompli tous ses exploits, qu'il préférait finalement ne pas être un héros, qu'il démissionnait du poste, et qu'il préfèrerait prendre une petite potion d'oubli, histoire d'oublier sa vie désastreuse.

Et maintenant, lui, Draco Malfoy, il devait s'occuper d'un Survivant amnésique, ce qui d'un côté lui garantissait le soutiens de Dumbledore lors de son prochain procès, mais d'un autre lui mettait un boulet sur les bras, et ce pour une durée indéterminée. Car Harry était bel et bien un boulet, la preuve était faite une fois de plus aujourd'hui. Cet imbécile ne devait rajeunir mentalement que d'un ou deux ans. Mais non ! Ce crétin de Potter ne pouvait pas faire les choses comme tout le monde, et voilà ! Draco se retrouvait à présent avec un bébé Potter sur les bras. Oui Bébé ! Harry avait en effet autant de souvenirs qu'un enfant de six mois, alors que seul les souvenirs des périodes de sa vie les plus dures devaient disparaître !

Bébé, il l'était d'ailleurs aussi de corps, car le vieux fou avait pensé qu'il valait mieux que Harry ait un physique correspondant à la quantité de souvenirs qu'il avait, et qui soit équivalent à son âge mental. Sur ce point, Draco pensait que si l'effet de la potion était éternel, on aurait plus jamais aucune chance de voir le Survivant dans un corps d'adulte. Tout ceci avait été bien évidemment mis en place pour ne pas augmenter le traumatisme subit par ce pauvre petit. En attendant, c'était plutôt Draco qui en avait un, de traumatisme ! La dépouille de Lord Voldemort n'avait pas encore eu le temps de refroidir, qu'il avait déjà d'autres soucis sur les bras. La seule personne à laquelle il s'était fait la promesse de s'intéresser à la fin de la guerre avait décidé de revenir au stade des couches-culottes !

Il était injuste,... Mais, il fallait le comprendre, tout de même ! Harry ayant subitement changé de taille, il ne pouvait même plus lui reluquer le derrière sous peine de tomber dans la pédophilie !

Enfin, se dit le blond , tout en se calmant, il est encore vivant, c'est le plus important.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de ce qu'il appelait déjà la nurserie, Draco se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi le Survivant avait-il voulu qu'il soit son lien. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il avait fait cela dans un but de le blanchir définitivement aux yeux du peuple, mais, tout d'abord, cet imbécile n'aurait jamais pu être aussi terre-à-terre à la fin de la bataille (et c'est bien compréhensible), mais de plus, le vieux fou avait dit que le lieu de résidence de Harry devait être tenu secret, même du ministère, pour éviter de futures visites pouvant se révéler fatales pour la santé mentale du Sauveur.

Mais, se dit-il ironiquement, si Harry l'avait choisi comme lien, c'était peut-être pour ne se souvenir de lui que le plus tard possible, les souvenirs concernant le lien étant les derniers à revenir.

Toutes les mauvaises pensées de Draco fondirent comme neige au soleil, lorsqu'il entra dans la nurserie. Finalement Potter n'était pas si mal en poupon... Pas que Draco sombre dans la pédophilie ! C'est juste que ces petites touffes brunes au sommet de sa tête... et ces grands yeux verts qui le regardaient, ces petites mains qui s'agitaient vers lui. Et surtout, Potter était moins bruyant enfant ! Sur ces bonnes pensées, Draco se retourna dans le but de faire une sieste dans sa chambre, après tout il avait combattu toute la nuit et une partie du jour précédent, et son esclavage était fini ! A peine avait-il posé la main sur la poignée de la porte, que :

OUIIIN !!!

Rectification : Potter n'était pas moins bruyant à six mois, et possédait déjà d'impressionnantes cordes vocales.

Deux heures plus tard, Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit. Deux heures. C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour comprendre que Bébé Potty n'était sage que quand il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Il avait tenté les elfes de maison spécialisés dans les histoires de marmots, mais ceux-ci avaient dû capituler quand le môme s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas perdu les capacités magiques qu'il avait hier (c'est à dire, assez de magie pour venir à bout du plus grand mage noir du siècle soit dit en passant).

Et comme par hasard, le petit Potty avait arrêté de lancer des boules de feu dès son arrivée, et lui avait offert un sourire craqu.. un sourire, en lui tendant les bras. Et c'est encore seulement après trois aller et retours, et trois elfes carbonis... légèrement brûlés, que Draco avait réalisé qu'il devrait s'occuper tout seul du monstre en couche-culotte.

Mais, maintenant, il était allongé sur son lit (il était tout de même quinze heure). Un bébé gazouillait à deux mètres de lui dans son berceau. Draco se laissait submerger par des vagues de somnolence, s'apprêtant à sombrer dans un repos des plus mérités. Ses cheveux ondulaient dans la brise fraîche, il pouvait sentir le moelleux de l'herbe sous ses jambes, la douceur que seule pouvait procurer une chemise en soie sur son torse, des massages légers sur son épaule, les chants des oiseaux, et les... Draco fronça les sourcils, et revins en arrière : cheveux : normal, jambes : OK, torse : pas de problème, épaule : c'est bon. Non, c'est pas bon ! Depuis quand les elfes se permettaient ils de telles familiarités ? Draco ouvrit les yeux, les referma, pour cause de luminosité trop importante, les entrouvrit, tourna la tête à droite, et soudain, les ouvrit très grand. Il pouvait voir sur son épaule des petites mains potelées, raccrochés à des petits bras potelés, eux même rattachés à un corps miniaturisé, supportant une tête tout aussi petite, possédant deux grands yeux verts immenses. Il est normal, songea machinalement Draco, que ces yeux soient si grand, étant donné que c'est la seule partie du corps à ne pas grandir après la naissance*. Ce qui est moins normal réalisa-t-il, c'est qu'il y ait une bestiole comme ça dans mon lit !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?!!? cria-t-il en se redressant brusquement, s'attirant de ce fait un (grand) regard vert qui s'emplit rapidement de larmes.

Draco se raidit, se préparant à se mettre aux abris, avant de réaliser que c'était lui l'adulte responsable dans cette pièce, et qu'il devait par conséquent agir en tant que tel. Il approcha prudemment ses mains de la mini terreur, les enlevant précipitamment dès que celle-ci amorçait le moindre mouvement, puis, voyant que cela faisait redoubler les larmes, il prit une grande inspiration, remonta ses manches, compta jusqu'à trois, et attrapa résolument le bonhomme, puis sourit d'un air victorieux.

Mais il réalisa assez rapidement que cette action n'avait eu aucun effet sur le niveau sonore de la chose, pardon, de l'enfant, et dû soudain se rendre à l'évidence. Il allait sans doute devoir, devoir, devoir le bercer ! Voilà il l'avait pensé ! Il essaya tout de même de trouver un échappatoire à cette action humiliante. Après tout, ce n'était même pas son fils ! Et il n'était pas un elfe de maison non plus ! Mais vu l'amour que semblait porter bébé Potter envers ces créatures... Draco essaya de secouer petit Potty pour voir si cela pouvait le faire cesser de pleurer, lui chatouilla les pieds, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pourrait pas échapper à l'étape "Je câline Potter mais il a six mois".

Décidément, ce faux nourrisson n'arrêterait pas de l'étonner ! Bien que faisant énormément attention à toujours le replacer dans son berceau quand il ne s'en occupait pas, le gnome arrivait toujours à s'évader. Il marchait à présent sur quatre pattes, et arrivait toujours à retrouver Draco, peu importe le lieu où celui-ci était. Draco avait même essayé de placer une cage ignifugée autours du berceau (ignifugée à cause du sympathique jeu de petit Potty). Ce jour-là, le bébé ne s'était effectivement pas enfui de son berceau, mais avait réussi à amplifier sa voix, de sorte qu'on avait pu entendre ses hurlements dans tout le château. Les tympans de Draco s'en souvenaient toujours.

Alors le blond se retrouvait assis sur son lit, ne pouvant que regarder le petit monstre dormir, sachant que le radar "emmerdage de Draco" présent depuis toujours dans la tête du brun s'enclencherait automatiquement s'il avait le malheur de quitter la pièce. Ah! Si ça avait été son fils, il lui aurait apprit la vie, et ce depuis longtemps ! Mais là! Il avait sa garde, et puis c'était Potty, il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui donner la fessée ! Donner la fessée à Potter ...

...

Bien! Il devait trouver une solution, et vite ! Il n'allait tout de même pas attendre tranquillement sur son lit que Harry ait la bonté de grandir, ce qu'il n'était même pas forcé de faire ! Il fallait au moins trouver une solution temporaire. Il pouvait toujours aller s'installer dans la bibliothèque avec le môme, celui-ci le laissant s'occuper, de l'entreprise Malfoy, et calculer ses chances d'éviter un procès. Content de ce semblant de solution, Draco attrapa courageusement son fardeau, non, le bébé! (il avait réellement du mal avec ces mini-personnes, après tout il n'avait jamais suivi de cours sur ce sujet !), une couverture, et partit en direction de la bibliothèque.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il ouvrit la porte de la pièce qu'il réalisa qu'il avait omit un léger détail. Oh! Un tout petit détail !

LA BIBLIOTHEQUE ETAIT PLEINE DE LIVRES !!!

Aller dans un bibliothèque pleines de livre avec un bébé pyromane tient tout simplement du suicide !

Mais où aller alors ? Draco en avait réellement assez de passer sa vie enfermé dans sa chambre maintenant qu'il avait la maison pour lui seul, et sans Mangemorts dedans. Aller dans son bureau n'était même pas envisageable, il contenait des papier trop importants, les salons avec leurs tentures, et leurs tapis étaient également à bannir, où aller? Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution !

Les cachots !!!

Pour aujourd'hui, Draco ne lirait que son courrier, ou des livres de peu de valeur. Si le gnome se comportait bien d'ici là, il pourrait s'occuper de papiers plus importants. Il installa Mini Harry dans un coin et commença à lire ses lettres. Le petit bonhomme aux yeux verts resta un moment sans bouger, frissonnant de froid, et puis :

-OUUUUIIIIIIIINNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Harry avait bu sa potion, et que Draco devait s'en occuper. Draco avait depuis définitivement abandonné l'idée de passer ses journées dans le cachot, le gnome ayant attrapé un rhume, et ayant une fièvre de cheval. Il avait donc appelé le médecin, mais cet épisode avait fini par le décider quant à l'intérêt de se renseigner sur les bébés Il avait donc commencé par lancer une recherche dans la bibliothèque familiale, et fut étonné de trouver un nombre important de livres ayant pour sujet les enfants, les bébés, mais surtout la façon de les éduquer. Il fut encore plus étonné quand après en avoir lu (il y en avait même des moldus !), il demanda à un vieil elfe de maison qui les avait achetés : sa mère avait lu tous ces traités sur l'éducation pendant sa grossesse. Mais n'en avait pas appliqué un seul d'après les souvenirs de Draco. Mais après tout, il pouvait lui être reconnaissant de les avoir acheter : il n'avait pas besoin de le faire lui-même et évitait ainsi toutes les rumeurs qui se propagent si rapidement autour des grands noms de la Société Sorcière.

Mais la fièvre du bout-de-chou, pardon du sale môme, n'avait pas que des bons côtés : être dans la même pièce que Draco n'était même plus suffisant pour le monstre : Draco avait eu le malheur de s'approcher trop près de lui le matin même, et le gnome s'était littéralement accroché à lui à ce moment là. Draco avait dû manger et travailler avec un poupon sur le bras droit (essayez donc de manger quelque chose avec la main gauche en étant droitier, ou de couper sa viande à une main ! Sans parler des crampes !). Le soir même Draco, sa sangsue toujours accrochée avec lui, regarda donc ses précieux livres dans l'espoir de trouver une solution. Solution qu'il finit par trouver, mais qui ne le fit pas véritablement sauter de joie : "L'amour ressenti pour ses parents est toujours un sentiment très fort chez les jeunes enfants. Mais il peut devenir trop extrême. Lorsque cela arrive, le monde de l'enfant se résume à ses parents. Il faut alors le lui agrandir progressivement. Augmentez ses centres d'intérêts petit à petit. Faites- le garder par un tiers, achetez -lui une peluche, puis mettez-y votre parfum pour qu'il ne se sente pas rejeté, mais qu'il puisse s'émanciper d'une certaine manière."

La lecture de cet extrait n'avait donc pas vraiment plu à Draco. Cela lui avait appris que Potty le prenait pour son père, et qu'il allait devoir mettre les pieds dans un magasin de jouets. De plus les magasins de jouets avait de fortes chances d'être fermés à onze heures du soir, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir passer la nuit avec son pot de glu accroché au bras (il avait espéré un instant s'en séparer en se mettant en pyjama, mais le nain, toujours fermement accroché à sa chemise de la main droite, avait agrippé son haut de pyjama de la main gauche).

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, Draco faisait les cent pas dans son hall d'entrée. Il avait étonnement passé une bonne nuit, bien que ne pouvant faire le moindre mouvement avec son poids sur le bras. Il bougeait pourtant beaucoup dans son sommeil habituellement, et il n'était pas rare qu'il finisse la nuit les pieds à la tête du lit, et la tête aux pieds du lit.

Draco secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Non il fallait maintenant se demander pourquoi les magasins de jouets moldus n'ouvraient qu'à dix heures? Il n'allait tout de même pas aller sur le chemin de traverse, avec un bébé dans les bras (pas le meilleur moyen pour cacher l'existence d'un bébé Harry aux yeux de tous, et vu le degré d'accrochage de celui-ci, il n'était même pas envisageable de faire cet achat nounoursèque, en vitesse, et sans lui !).

A dix heure précise, Draco se posta devant une des boutiques que les elfes lui avaient indiqué, étonné qu'elle ne soit pas encore ouverte. Avant que sa mâchoire ne se décoche brutalement devant le petit message collé sur la porte : "En raison d'un manque de vendeuses, le magasin ouvrira désormais, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre à 10h30. Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension.". Quelle compréhension ? Parce que Draco n'en avait pas du tout ! Rentrer au Manoir n'était pas une option, car la demi-heure passerait en transplanant, se déshabillant (il faisait froid en ce mois d'octobre), et ce avec un poids mort sur le bras, en déshabillant le dit poids mort. Mais qu'allait-il bien faire avec un bébé dans les bras, en terrain ennemi, pardon moldu?

Faisant quelques pas, Draco découvrit qu'il y avait un parc à quelques mètres seulement. Il commençait à avoir froid aussi il entra dans un fast-food pour s'acheter un café, il sortit avec un chocolat chaud, après avoir réalisé que le gnome toujours pendu à son bras devait posséder également des capteurs thermiques, et qu'il était plus raisonnable (selon ses livres) d'essayer de lui faire boire une quelconque boisson lactée plutôt que du café (il ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec un monstre rendu fou par la caféine à son bras).

Draco s'installa donc sur un banc du petit parc, et prit son mal en patience. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réalisa que Petit Potty grelottait, et se félicita intérieurement pour le choix judicieux de sa boisson, et le choix tout aussi judicieux de prendre deux pailles, pour ne pas avoir de bave sur la sienne. Il présenta fièrement la seconde paille au bébé, qui n'eut pas la moindre réaction, si ce n'est de grelotter plus fort. Draco dut se rendre à l'évidence : les bébés ne savent pas boire à la paille. Comment le réchauffer, alors? En plus le mini monstre n'avait pas mangé depuis au moins une heure et demi !

Le blond regarda à droite, et à gauche, (il n'y avait personne), et décida de faire quelque chose qui nuirait définitivement à sa réputation, si quelqu'un le voyait. Il retira délicatement son gant droit ( sa main droite étant depuis ce matin sa main sans sangsue), ôta le bouchon de son verre de chocolat, et, horreur suprême, plongea un de ses doigts dans le liquide bouillant. Il présenta alors celui-ci au petit monstre qui le téta. Qui eût cru que le grand Draco Malfoy se ferait un jour téter les doigts par un Harry Potter en couche- culotte ? Pas lui en tout cas ! Mais il ne pouvait détourner le regard du petit ange aux yeux si verts installé dans ses bras, qui s'accrochait à sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce n'est que lorsque le brun eut finit tout le chocolat chaud, que le blond revint à la réalité. Il regarda sa montre en jetant le gobelet dans une poubelle. Déjà onze heures !!! La boutique était ouverte depuis une demi-heure, et lui était resté dans le froid pendant tout ce temps ! Il aurait déjà pu être rentré au Manoir !

La clochette de l'entrée tinta lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. La boutique semblait vide, et donnait une impression de confort, faisant monter des pulsions encore jamais rencontrées chez Draco. Il n'avait en effet jamais ressenti l'envie de plonger la tête la première dans une marée de nounours qui semblaient tous plus doux les uns que les autres. Une vendeuse sortit d'un de ces tas multicolores, et demanda d'une voix douce :

-Puis-je vous aider ?

Draco s'écarta du monticule de peluches si tentantes et répondit :

-Je cherchais une peluche pour ce petit monstre, excusez-moi ce bébé, qui a décidé de ne plus se décrocher de mon bras.

Alors que la vendeuse lui demandait de le suivre vers le rayon des peluches pour nourrisson (peluche se caractérisant par une forme-informe, et une douceur incomparable), Draco se demandait pourquoi s'était-il confié à ce point. Après tout la vendeuse n'avait seulement besoin de savoir qu'il cherchait une peluche, alors pourquoi s'était-il mis à raconter sa vie ?

-Les enfants qui ne s'intéressent plus qu'à leurs parents choisissent en général des peluches ayant des formes bien précises, mais on ne sait jamais, peut-être que cet enfant aime simplement votre lessive. Dans tous les cas, vous avez bien fait de l'emmener avec vous : on a de plus en plus tendance à oublier l'importance du choix de l'enfant lors de l'achat de leurs amis peluche.

-Je n'avait pas réellement le choix de l'amener ou non, grommela Draco.

La vendeuse émit un rire clair, avant de proposer :

-Mettez-la devant ces peluches, voir si elle en choisit un.

-A vrai dire c'est un garçon. Répondit Draco, s'exécutant tout de même.

Mais Harry ne se décrocha pas de son bras, et regarda à peine les peluches. Avant que Draco n'ait le temps de le rapprocher des peluches, la vendeuse s'en éloigna, déclarant :

-En vérité, ça ne m'étonne pas. Comme je vous l'ait dit tout à l'heure, ce genre d'enfant préfère les peluches plus réelles.

Puis, la vendeuse retourna au tas de peluches qui avait fait fantasmer Draco plus tôt, un blondinet grommelant inintelligiblement à propos d'une vendeuse qui leur présentait une marchandise tout en sachant qu'il n'en voudrait pas. Il n'était tout de même pas là pour visiter ce foutu magasin ! Il avait d'autres choses autrement plus importantes à faire !

Arrivé devant la montagne peluchesque, Draco s'arrêta un moment, pour se demander quel effet cela pouvait faire d'être pris dans une avalanche de peluches multicolores. Avant de se reprendre, et d'approcher mini'Ry des peluches. Celui-ci sauta brusquement de ses bras, dans le tas de peluche, et Draco ne pu se réjouir d'avoir récupéré son bras que le temps d'une seconde. Le temps qu'il lui fallut pour voir quelle peluche le brun avait choisit : une satanée de ***** de fouine !!!

-Harry, tu n'es pas drôle ! Regarde ce lapin, il est cent fois plus beau, dix fois plus cher, quinze fois plus doux.

Mais le brun avait empoigné fermement sa fouine (aussi fermement que le bras de Draco précédemment, c'est à dire qu'essayer de la lui retirer n'aurait servi qu'à couper la maudite peluche en deux). C'est d'ailleurs cette poigne qui obligea Draco à se résigner sur son sort : devoir supporter un Harry miniature, accroché à une fouine en bonus ! Harry arrivait à se foutre de sa gueule même à six mois !

Bien que la forme de la peluche ne plaise pas franchement à Draco, celui-ci ne pouvait qu'être content des changements qu'elle avait apporté : désormais Harry s'accrochait toujours avec autant de force, mais il alternait entre la peluche et l'humain. Ce qui permettait à ce dernier de faire ce qu'il voulait lorsque le monstre baveux ne s'intéressait pas à lui. De plus un Harry avec peluche était un Harry très sage. Draco décida de noter ce fait dans un coin de sa mémoire, pour le cas où il aurait besoin de s'en servir par la suite.

* * *

Grâce au statut quo qu'il avait pu trouver avec le gnome à lunettes, il avait pu reprendre en main l'entreprise Malfoy, qui commençait à sombrer dans l'anarchie depuis la défaite du Lord Noir. Il était à présent sur son lit, après avoir donné un bain au pitiponk (et changé de vêtements, car le feu n'était pas le seul élément que le petit monstre savait maîtriser). Avant d'éteindre la lumière, Draco décida dans un élan de masochisme pur, qu'il devait se renseigner sur les problèmes qui accompagnaient l'arrivée de ces petits êtres qui semblaient si fragiles, mais ne l'étaient pas. Il prit donc au hasard un des livres qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque sur le sujet, toujours au hasard l'ouvrit à une page quelconque, et commença sa lecture.

Arrivé à la fin du paragraphe, Draco fronça les sourcils, certain d'avoir mal compris, pris un autre livre pour vérifier, trouva la même réponse, vérifia méticuleusement dans les autres livres avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Les livres étaient unanimes : il fallait parler à un enfant. Draco prit un air désespéré : parler, d'accord, mais pour lui dire quoi ? S'il avait bien fait son rot ? Il était, certes près à faire quelques sacrifices, il n'avait (presque) rien dit dans le parc tout à l'heure, avec sa main pleine de chocolat, mais il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties, non plus ! Si quelqu'un le voyait, il était bon pour l'asile psychiatrique ! D'un autre côté, il n'y avait personne pour le voir au Manoir, mis à part les elfes de maison. Draco s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit, décidant de s'occuper de ce grave problème un autre jour. Pour l'instant il devait récupérer de cette journée un peu trop étrange à son goût.

Bébé ! Bébé.... BEBE !!!

En ce petit matin, Draco avait décidé après un nuit riche en (bons) conseils, que puisque tous les livres voulaient qu'il parle à un gamin de six mois, eh bien, il parlerait à un gamin de six mois. Et Draco, sachant qu'il fallait commencer tout de suite, sous peine de voir ses bonnes résolutions tomber à l'eau, avait décidé de réveiller le poupon (chose qu'il eu bien du mal à réaliser, comme vont le montrer les propos utilisés pour exécuter cette action oh! Combien difficile, mais après tout on avait écrit qu'il fallait parler aux bébés , Draco le faisait !) :

Tu vas bouger, sale marmotte ? ET ARRETE D'ESSAYER DE RENTRER LA TETE DANS TA FOUINE, TU VAS T'ETOUFFER !!! (prévenant, le Draco ! Puis secouant le bébé de plus belle, qui commença à ouvrir les yeux :)

Oh, non ! N'essaye même pas de me regarder avec ces yeux là ! Tu ne me fais pas pitié ! A la douche !

Finalement, Draco prit l'habitude de parler au bébé aux yeux verts bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

* * *

Bébé Harry était au manoir depuis maintenant deux semaines, et Draco l'avait vu grandir en accéléré. Madame Pomfresh, qui était dans le secret de la "disparition du Survivant", l'avait examiné la veille, et pensait qu'il devait avoir entre un et deux ans : il commençait à tenir sur ses jambes, et d'après elle, Draco devrait bientôt le voir courir partout et faire des bêtises. Cela avait considérablement ruiné le moral du Blond, qui ne voyait pas comment il arriverait à contrôler Petit Potty, alors que celui-ci pouvait déjà créer des boules de feu à six mois.

Mais les inquiétudes de Draco se révélèrent sans fondement car ce jour-là, alors qu'il réalisa que Harry avait légèrement vieillit une fois de plus, il remarqua qu'il ne se comportait comme d'habitude. Il s'approcha du landau, mais lorsque le brun l'aperçu, il ne lui fit pas un grand sourire, mais tenta de se cacher sous ses couvertures.

Draco, inquiet, voulut le prendre dans les bras, mais le mini-Ry se mit à pleurer, et essaya de lui échapper. Le blond finit par abandonner, se promettant de réessayer plus tard, après tout, il s'agissait peut-être d'une crise passagère.

Mais deux jours plus tard, le comportement du brun n'avait pas changé, et Draco se décida à aller voir Dumbledore.

Alors, vous vous attendiez à quelque chose du genre ? Vous êtes super déçus et vous n'êtes même pas allé au bout de ce chapitre? Vous trouvez ça amusant, et attendez la suite?

Que vous soyez surpris agréablement ou désagréablement, dites- le moi que je puisse m'améliorer la prochaine fois ! Et si les fautes d'othographe, de grammaire ou autre sont trop nombreuses, une fois de plus n'hésitez pas à me prévenir !

Sinon Draco a vraiment du mal avec la miniaturisation de son Harry, et doit prendre quelques cours d'élevage d'enfants !

*Eh oui, on en apprend des choses très utiles en lisant des fics!^^

Posté le 02/11/08


	3. Préparation du procès et apprivoisement

Voilà la suite de l'histoire en temps et en heure.

Comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil, je n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour faire le prochain chapitre. Celui-là n'en a pas beaucoup souffert au niveau longueur (pour ce qui est de la qualité, je vous laisse me le dire ), mais je ne promet ien pour le prochain. Je ferais de mon mieux !

Voilà, sans plus attendre les chapitre 3 !

Chapitre 3 : Apprivoisement du Potty, et préparation du Procès (ou comment faire une allitération de p sans le prévoir) : 

Le comportement de Harry ne changeant pas, Draco se décida à chercher des explications du côté de Dumbledore. Il laissa un elfe de maison près de Harry, bien que celui-ci était tellement prostré qu'il ne risquait pas de bouger pendant son absence.

Draco, une fois arrivé à Hogwarts, fit un détour pour saluer son parrain, qui était toujours professeur, car le Seigneur des ténèbres s'était rendu compte un an avant le combat final que Severus Snape ne lui était plus fidèle, et que par conséquent le monde sorcier savait depuis un an qu'il appartenait au camp de la lumière.

Il resta quelque temps avec son parrain, après tout ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la bataille finale, puis lui demanda le mot de passe du bureau du directeur.

Après avoir salué celui-ci, il lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il se passait, avant de lui dire :

- C'est tout de même étrange, il ne devrait plus se souvenir des mauvais moments qu'il a passé, et jusque là il ressemblait à un enfant de son âge, mais il y a deux jours après qu'il ait grandit, il est devenu très renfermé sur lui même et semble avoir peur de moi.

- Ceci est surprenant, en effet. Quel âge as-t-il à présent ?

- Il va sur ses deux ans, je pense.

- Je crois alors comprendre ce qui se passe. Sans se souvenir des moments désagréables de sa vie, il y a de fortes chances qu'il garde en ce moment, l'attitude qu'il avait à cet âge là. Le changement brusque de tempérament, et le fait qu'il ait grandi aussi vite ces derniers temps s'expliquent alors.

- Ses parents...

- Effectivement, pendant sa première année, il vivait avec ses parents, c'était pour lui une période qu'il a dû souhaiter oublier en prenant la potion, parce que cela lui rappelait trop leur mort, mais en étant enfant, cette mort le touche moins directement, et il a pu rapidement accepter le souvenir de cette période. Pour les changements de comportement, cela vient sans doute du fait qu'il a changé de foyer à cette époque de sa vie, et que les souvenirs de sa famille adoptive sont moins tendres que ceux qu'il avait eu avec sa propre famille.

- Il est réellement prostré...

- Le seul conseil que je puisse vous donner est de vous armer de beaucoup de patience, et de tenter de l'apprivoiser, et qui sait ? Vous pourrez peut-être même le faire bénéficier d'une nouvelle chance d'avoir une enfance plus heureuse.

- Mais que lui est-il donc arrivé dans son enfance ? Vous en parlez comme d'un calvaire. Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'avoue m'en vouloir beaucoup pour le rôle que j'ai joué dans l'élaboration de cette partie de sa vie. Malheureusement je ne peux rien vous dire, je pense que c'est à Harry de le faire s'il le souhaite, et bien sûr, quand il s'en rappellera. Je peux cependant vous dire que son enfance fut loin d'être heureuse, et que s'il est devenu si jeune après la prise de la potion, c'est sûrement pour tenter de revivre une enfance différente de celle qu'il a eu. C'est a vous de lui offrir, sans quoi il risque de rester éternellement à cet âge là. Je pense que vous rencontrerez avec lui des périodes de sa vie qui lui seront plus difficile à traverser que d'autres. Vous en avez l'exemple aujourd'hui.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps ici. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, Mr Malfoy, occupez-vous bien de lui.

Draco partit sans répondre, plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

De retour au Manoir, Draco retourna dans sa chambre, fermement décidé à apprivoiser le bambin aux yeux verts. Comme il était l'heure de manger, il attrapa l'enfant qui se tendit et commença à pleurer en silence. Il l'amena rapidement dans la salle à manger, et décida de tenter de rassurer le gamin sur ses bonnes intention à son égard en le prenant sur ses genoux pour manger. (Draco avait apprit à faire de grand compromis depuis l'arrivée de Potty chez lui).

Mais ça ne sembla pas du tout inciter le gamin à lui faire confiance, puisqu'il se fit le plus petit possible, et que tous ses effort pour lui faire avaler sa purée furent inefficaces. Il finit par le mettre sur sa chaise haute à côté de lui, et faillit se frapper la tête contre un mur quand il vit le gamin engloutir sa purée, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard suspicieux vers lui. Il allait devoir lutter pour gagner la confiance du marmot.

C'est en allant coucher le gamin que Draco remarqua les cernes qui commençait à apparaître sur son visage. Il ne devait pas beaucoup dormir la nuit. Pour savoir la raison des insomnies du gnome, Draco fit semblant d'aller se coucher, après avoir couché Harry, resta quelques minutes allongé dans le noir, puis s'assit brusquement en allumant la lumière pour voir si Potty dormait. Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque : Harry était assit dans son lit et le regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Le bébé devait passer ses nuits comme ça à veiller, guettant le moindre bruit venant de la direction de Draco.

Mais que lui avait donc fait sa famille adoptive ?

Draco appela un elfe pour préparer une chambre pour Harry, et le changea de pièce en grommelant doucement sur les enfants qui ne savaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient, et faisaient une crise pour dormir dans la chambre "parentale", avant d'en faire une autre pour avoir une chambre particulière. Il laissa un elfe pour surveiller le gamin, avec ordre de le prévenir au moindre problème puis retourna dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à un moyen de percer les défenses du gamin.

* * *

Le lendemain, à dix heures trente, Draco se trouvait devant son magasin de jouets moldus, cette fois-ci sans Harry, parce que grandissant trop vite pour que ce soit naturel, il serait louche aux yeux de la vendeuse.

Il grimaça en voyant la pancarte : "La boutique reprend ses horaires habituels, la pénurie de vendeuses ayant été comblée." Il pesta contre ces boutiques qui existaient juste pour l'énerver.

Il entra dans la boutique où la même vendeuse que la dernière fois lui sourit.

Oh ! Je vois que vous n'avez pas amené votre fils !

Ce n'était pas mon fils, et non, cette fois-ci je suis venu acheter quelque chose pour son cousin qui est un peu plus vieux. Il a environ un an et demi et n'a pas assez de jouets. Que me conseillez-vous?

Oh, nous avons ceci qui pourrait convenir... et ça, et encore ça...et...

Draco sortit de la boutique une heure plus tard, en ayant acheté environ la moitié du magasin. Dès qu'il le pu, il rapetissa ses achats, et transplana.

* * *

Une fois au Manoir, il prit directement la direction de la nouvelle chambre du brun, et le vit installé par terre, serrant sa fouine su plus fort qu'il le pouvait dans ses petits bras. Le blond congédia l'elfe chargé de surveiller le gnome, et tira au hasard un jeu du sac qu'il portait toujours. Il tomba sur un train miniature.

Sans faire mine de vouloir s'approcher du garçon qui le suivait d'un regard méfiant, il agrandit le paquet, et commença à monter le train en suivant la notice, et non sans surveiller le moindre sentiment pouvant transparaître sur le visage de Harry.

Alors qu'il finissait de monter le petit train, il remarqua que Harry le regardait beaucoup moins, et était beaucoup plus intéressé par le jouet. Il s'approcha donc tout doucement du bambin, le prit dans ses bras et l'amena près du petit train. Harry qui s'était d'abord recroquevillé, pensant sans doute que Draco le punirait d'avoir autant regardé l'objet, se redressa en voyant que l'adulte n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le gronder. Puis, voyant que Draco ne bougeait pas, il fit mine de vouloir toucher le train en guettant le réaction du blond. Sa seule réaction fut de sourire, et la main de Harry s'approcha de la locomotive, jusqu'à la toucher. La main de Draco se rajouta à celle d'Harry, et tous deux ( enfin plutôt le blond) réussirent à mettre en marche le train. Celui-ci commença donc tranquillement à parcourir le circuit créé par le blond. Le bras de Draco vint s'enrouler autour du brun, assez pour que le brun se rende compte de sa présence, mais assez peu pour qu'il se sente maître de ses mouvements, et ne panique pas.

Harry était fasciné, et regardait l'objet moldu d'un air béat (et remarquablement stupide selon Draco). Il semblait pouvoir rester là des heures à regarder le train tourner bêtement. Commençant à se lasser, Draco se leva un peu en portant le gamin qui semblait tout à coup sur le point de fondre en larme, et les reposa quelques mètres plus loin, près d'un embranchement de la voie de chemin de fer miniature. Voyant que le brun se calmait après avoir vu que l'on ne tentait pas de l'arracher au jeu, Draco lui montra comment actionner un levier qui permettait de bouger les rails, et ainsi de changer la direction prise par le train à l'embranchement. Cette simple action rendit le gnome littéralement fou de joie, et il s'amusait comme un fou avec la manette. Le train approchait, et le brun s'amusait à faire pivoter les rails à droite, à gauche, à droite, à gauche. Draco sentant venir la catastrophe cria, et voulu retirer la main de Harry.

Trop tard.

Le train arrivait au croisement, et dérailla.

Le renversement du train, mais surtout les mouvements brusques de Draco effrayèrent Harry au plus haut point, et des larmes silencieuses mais nombreuses commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

En le voyant, Draco le plaqua contre lui d'une main, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes tout en tentant de remettre le train sur pied de l'autre main :

- Là, là, c'est fini, chhh, regarde, le train est déjà sur pied, chhh...

Un elfe de maison qui rentrait dans la pièce à ce moment là pour voir comment allait ses deux maîtres, faillit faire un syncope en découvrant son terrible et tyranique maître serrer dans ses bras un bébé en le consolant.

Draco avait eu bien du mal à calmer son petit griffondor, mais y était néanmoins parvenu. Ils avaient ensuite joué à d'autres jeux tout l'après-midi. Draco était lui aussi retombé en enfance, et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Harry quant à lui avait l'air de s'être amusé, bien qu'il ne l'ai pas vraiment montré ouvertement. Il semblait avoir peur de faire le moindre bruit.

Enfin, il l'acceptait de mieux en mieux, et ce n'était déjà pas si mal, se dit Draco. Et puis, un Harry calme, c'était toujours mieux qu'un Harry bruyant, se dit-il avec philosophie.

Mais le Philosophe Draco ne dura pas longtemps. Un Harry calme, c'était peut-être bien pou les oreilles, mais ça restait stressant. Qu'avait bien pu lui faire la famille qui l'avait adopté pour en avoir fait un gamin peureux et renfermé, alors qu'il avait (et sans doute beaucoup d'autres personnes avec lui) toujours pensé que le Sauveur avait vécu sa tendre enfance en s'épanouissant, tendrement aimé par la famille qui l'avait recueilli avec bonheur, heureux dans la perte de leurs proches, d'en avoir la descendance.

Mouais, il devrait bien revenir sur les clichés qu'il avait intégré lorsqu'il s'agissait de Saint Potter. Il en avait perdu quelques uns déjà pendant la guerre, comme celle qui disait que le brun aux yeux verts aimait et cultivait sa célébrité.

Le problème c'est que dans cette situation, il ne pouvait pas faire cracher le morceau à son désormais colocataire, car de un celui ci n'était guère en mesure de lui raconter ses souvenirs, alors qu'il n'en avait plus, et de deux, il était certes en âge de savoir parler, mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement avoir envie de le faire.

Draco s'imagina un instant un Harry avec la taille qu'il avait aujourd'hui, se planter devant lui, et lui dire, ses petits poings sur les hanches :

- Parler, parler, t'en as de bonnes ! J'avais six mois il y a deux semaines, et tu voudrais que je parle ?

Draco se mit à pouffer tout seul dans le couloir. Enfin seul, il ne l'était malheureusement pas, et un elfe de maison, le même qui était passé devant la porte de la chambre de Harry, s'évanouît pour de bon en voyant son jeune maître passer en rigolant.

* * *

Le blondinet pouffant continua son trajet à travers les méandres du château. Il profitait en effet de la sieste de son compatriote en couches-culottes (sans couches-culottes, puis ce qu'à un an et demi petit Potty était propre, mais ne gâchons pas une si belle rime en s'encombrant de détails si futiles, rime, qui d'ailleurs s'accompagne subtilement d'une magnifique allitération en c . Mais laissons là Draco et ses pensées narcissiques et continuons le fil de sa pensée, après tout il nous rattrapera bien), donc le chérubin s'étant assoupis après tant de jeux et d'émotions (il avait même eu le droit de guider une voiture téléguidée ! ), Draco s'était dit qu'il pouvait utiliser son peu de temps libre pour déléguer son rôle de patron de son entreprise à son ami Blaise Zabini, qui ayant toujours été neutre pendant la guerre, n'avait pas à se soucier d'un quelconque procès.

Puis, profitant toujours de l'assoupissement du gnome, Draco pourrait enfin se préparer à traverser **son **procès.

Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre d'avocat, Dumbledore s'en chargeant, mais il devait, d'une part se préparer psychologiquement, d'autre part, le préparer stratégiquement.

Et pour cela, Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le feu-de-cheminetter dès que le gnôme était court-circuité (une expression moldu qui était assez amusante à prononcer, bien qu'il n'ai jamais vraiment compris l'image.). Il s'empressa de répondre à la requête du vieux fou, après avoir réglé ses problèmes administratifs.

Installés dans l'ancien bureau de Lucius Malfoy, Draco et Dumbledore conversaient.

Draco essayait de se souvenir de preuves matérielles qui pourraient prouver sa collaboration avec le Survivant. En effet, il avait détruit toutes preuves qui aurait pu montrer son changement de camp, de peur de se faire démasquer pendant la guerre.

Dumbledore lui demanda :

- Mais comment faisiez vous pour vous transmettre les informations ?

- Eh bien, nous correspondions par hiboux, jamais le même pour éviter de se faire surprendre. Parfois nous nous rencontrions.

- Et ces lettres, vous ne les avez plus, c'est cela ?

- Non, c'était trop dangereux de les garder, il ne fallait pas qu'on puisse les trouver.

- Et celles que vous envoyiez à Harry, savez-vous ce qu'il en faisait ?

- Je pense qu'il faisait comme moi, qu'il les faisait disparaître.

- Mais en êtes vous certain ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Bien, vous avez toutes ses possessions, tâchez de voir si il ne les avez pas gardées. Quant à moi, je vais fouiller Hogwarts, et le QG de l'ordre. Si nous avons ces preuves, le procès en sera facilité.

- Bien, je vais chercher.

- Au fait, comment va Harry ?

- Eh bien, il va un peu mieux. Il me fait de plus en plus confiance, mais n'a pas grandit depuis que notre dernière rencontre.

- Bien, Bien, si son état s'améliore, tout va pour le mieux. Conclut Dumbledore, en se frottant les mains et en se relevant. Je vais donc vous laisser, et commencer mes recherches.

* * *

Draco était à présent dans la pièce où se trouvaient les affaires du Grand Harry. Il était essentiel que le petit Harry quand il deviendrait fouineur, ne tombe pas dessus, aussi étaient-elles dans la pièce ultra-secrète du Manoir Malfoy.

Et Draco se trouvait devant la malle d'écolier du brun, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires, il n'avait pas à y toucher.

Potter, le vieux, ne voudrait sûrement pas qu'il touche à ses affaires. Après tout si il devait fouiller dedans, c'était dans un but purement égoïste, ce n'était pas pour aider Harry.

Puis il se rappela que s'il était envoyé en prison, Potty ne survivrait sans doute pas sans Lien.

Il inspira un grand coup, puis ouvrit la malle. Il regarda à l'intérieur.

C'était à se demander si le dernier combat n'avait pas eu lieu dedans. Il régnait un chaos total, au point que Draco se demandait comment le Survivant faisait pour trouver deux chaussettes de la même couleur, et ne pas être en retard en cours.

Bien, pour trouver un indice dans cette botte de foin, il faudrait d'abord ranger la dite botte.

Draco invoqua une armoire, et commença le rangement.

Deux heures plus tard, Draco avait rangé tous les vêtements. Il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque, lorsqu'un scrutoscope sifflant (la pièce étant remplie d'appareils de magie noire) était sorti d'une chaussette à la propreté douteuse.

Il s' apprêtait à faire une pause avant de ranger les livres, quand il entendit cogner contre la porte de la salle secrète.

- Maître, Maître, le jeune Maître s'est réveillé !!!

Bien, il devrait continuer ses fouilles plus tard.

Durant le repas, le gnome semblait plus sociable que les jours précédents. Il ne se ratatinait plus quand le blond s'approchait trop de lui, et s'intéressait à la nourriture bien plus que les jours précédents. Il avait même essayé de voler un peu de dessert au blond, ce que Draco lui avait laissé faire en riant.

Puis Draco était allé coucher le gnome qui s'était endormi sagement après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur sa chambre qui tenait maintenant plus du salon du jouet que de la chambre d'enfant.

Draco était resté dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Harry s'endorme, pour tester le niveau de nervosité du petit brun, puis voyant qu'il s'endormait rapidement, il avait décidé de passer sa soirée à continuer de ranger la malle griffondoresque (il n'avait pas trouvé d'adjectif assez fort pour qualifier le chaos total qui régnait dans la malle avant son passage).

En rangeant les livres il tomba avec surprise sur un manuel d'école de son parrain (il n'y avait que lui pour se nommer "Prince de Sang-mêlé " ). Mais il ne s'y attarda pas trop, car il commençait vraiment à se demander si Harry avait conservé ses lettres.

Après tout, lui il ne l'avait pas fait. Trop dangereux. Et ces lettres devaient être la seule preuve de son statut d'espion, à part peut être le témoignage de Dumbledore, qui savait que Harry avait quelqu'un qui le renseignait chez les mangemorts.

Il allait abandonner les recherches pour aujourd'hui, lorsque ses doigts atteignirent enfin le fond de la malle. Il fronça les sourcils, puis donna un petit coup sur le fond.

Cela sonnait creux. Il y avait un double fond. Peut être était-ce les lettres, ou peut-être pas.

De toute façon, il y avait sans doute un mot de passe à fournir, donc si ce n'était pas les lettres, il ne pourrait pas ouvrir la cache.

Draco enleva par brassée tout ce qui restait dans la malle, puis prit sa baguette, et réfléchit un instant.

Si c'était les lettres, Potty avait du mettre un mot de passe que personne ne pourrait trouver.

En tout cas personne qui ignorerait la situation.

Le blond eut un petit sourire. Les griffondors sont si prévisibles :

Il toucha le fond de la malle avec sa baguette, et dit d'un air triomphant :

- Lettres de Draco Malfoy !

Rien ne se passa, et Draco perdit son sourire. Les Griffondors n'étaient peut-être pas si prévisibles finalement. Mais Draco était sûrement sur la bonne piste :

- Malfoy est un espion !

- Draco est beau !

- Sexy Malfoy ?

- Euh, je sais pas moi, Vif d'or ?

- Quand même pas Chocogrenouille !

Après trente minutes d'essais infructueux, Draco était près à abandonner. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas les lettres finalement.

Il s'apprêtait à abandonner, et à partir se coucher, lorsqu'il fut pris d'un horrible doute.

Non, Potty n'était pas si diabolique...

Bon, il fallait qu'il essaye. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers le fond de la malle, et dit d'un air sinistre :

- Draco Malfoy est une fouine.

Et il se retint de justesse d'aller étrangler mini'Ry, lorsque le fond de la malle s'ouvrit. C'était une mauvaise blague.

Déjà la peluche, et maintenant.... ça !

Enfin, il y avait bien les lettres au fond de la malle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à censurer les lettres, à en sélectionner certaines, puis à envoyer celles-ci à Dumbledore.

Il prit la liasse de lettres, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il commença la lecture. C'était assez divertissant. En effet, le détails des attaques ne prenait en général qu'une ligne ou deux, et était noyé dans un flot d'inepties destinés à détourner l'attention d'un éventuel intercepteur.

Ils n'utilisaient jamais les mêmes pseudonymes, mais ceux- ci commençaient toujours avec leurs initiales : DLM pour lui, et HJP pour Potty.

L'histoire qu'ils inventaient n'était jamais la même non plus. Tantôt une dispute de couple, tantôt une invitation entre vieux gâteux.

Darco se rappelait apprécier le moments où il écrivait, cherchant l'histoire la plus invraisemblable possible, en imaginant la tête de son ancien ennemi à la réception de la lettre. Il trouva aussi deux lettres envoyées juste avant des batailles importantes, qui étaient réduites au strict minimum, et décida, qu'elles pouvaient servir de preuves.

Puis le blond s'installa confortablement, et lut les dernières lettres. Il avait prit particulièrement de plaisir à écrire celles là.

Il les avait écrit dans le ton de l'amant éploré qui se languit de sa belle. Vers la fin, il s'amusait même à écrire des scènes de plus en plus explicites.

A ces lettres, Harry lui avait répondu avec des lettres sur le ton très professionnel du directeur envers un subordonné ou autre sujet neutre. Bien que sur la fin, Draco avait sentit que les barrière entourant le brun semblaient avoir lâcher, puisqu'il lui adressait des lettres qu'un ami proche enverrait à un malade, avec des questions dégoulinant de bons sentiments sur la santé du destinataire.

Draco aimait bien ces lettres qui lui laissait penser que Harry s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui.

Après avoir finit sa lecture, il posa les lettres sur sa table de chevet, et en éteignant la lumière se mit à rêver à ce que serait devenue sa vie si Harry était resté le même après la dernière bataille.

* * *

TBC

Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend plus sur les relations qu'entretenaient Draco et Harry avant la guerre.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas tout compris à l'histoire des lettres, il s'agit de la malle de Hary, donc dedans il y a les lettre que Draco lui avaient envoyé. Draco a détruit toutes les lettres de Harry à chaque fois qu'il en recevait une.

J'ai voulu faire avancer le Schmilblick, et l'histoire avec, mais du coup il y a moins de scènes entre Harry et Draco.

Alors bien, pas bien ? J'attends votre verdict !!!

Sinon, pour ma hantises des fote d'ortograf, je n'ai pas pu me relire, mais ne soyez pas indulgents, ce n'est pas une bonne excuse !

A dans trois semaines !

Au programme (sauf changement de programme) :

Des poussées de croissances potteriennes

Des amis malfoyens qui commencent à se poser des questions sur les soudaines envies hermitesque de Draco, et qui comptent bien lui refaire une vie sociale.

**Posté le 23/11/08**


	4. Première visite au Manoir

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Moins long que les précédents, mais contenant plus de choses que celui d'avant ! Je vous laisse lire.

Chapitre 4 :Où l'on découvre un Harry mignon, et un Draco manipulateur :

Le temps filait tranquillement pour Draco, ce qui était sans doute du à la présence du gnome chez lui. Le nain l'empêchait de trop réfléchir au procès qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Potty avait mis du temps avant de se remettre à faire ses poussées de croissance accélérées, mais il en avait fait une la veille, et Draco était fier d'avoir gagné la confiance du brun.

Harry avait à présent dans les deux ans. Il marchait, parlait (peu mais parlait, ce qui était déjà un grand progrès), et posait sur le monde le regard d'un enfant de dix ans. Draco avait un choc à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans ces yeux si verts qui semblait venir d'un autre corps que celui de l'enfant de deux ans. C'était exactement cela. Lorsque Draco ne regardait que les yeux verts, il se retrouvait en face du vrai Harry.

La préparation de son procès avançait aussi, grâce à Dumbledore, à qui Draco avait donné quelques lettres. Il revenait justement de son bureau, profitant d'une des siestes du brun. Draco était soulagé, il était près pour le procès, et comme le lui avait dit Dumbledore, le fait que son procès se passe bien après la bataille finale (les premiers procès ayant été ceux des plus grands Mangemorts ), et le fait qu'il soit en liberté durant l'attente de son procès étaient de très bonnes nouvelles.

Arrivé dans la chambre d'Harry, il le vit assis dans son lit, ayant l'air de l'attendre.

- Salut, toi ! Bien dormi ? Ça te dirait une petite promenade avant le goûter ?

Voyant le sourire qu'il obtint en réponse, Draco sortit le petit brun du lit, et l'habilla chaudement pour pouvoir affronter le froid.

Dehors, le temps était sec, mais froid. Une petite brise venait parfois vous glacer, aussi la promenade ne devait pas durer trop longtemps. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche dans les jardins entourant le château, Draco sentit le brun commencer à fatiguer (après tout, il ne marchait pas depuis très longtemps ), et il prit le gnome dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'accrocha à lui, et continua à regarder les arbres autours de lui.

Le jardin prenait des allures féériques en cette saison. Les arbres avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles, et étaient recouverts d'une mince couche de givre qui les faisait étinceler sous le soleil hivernal. Draco et son brun continuèrent leur promenade jusqu'à ce que le gnome se mette à trembloter. A ce moment là, Draco fit demi-tour, et repartit vers le château. Ils étaient presque arrivés aux grandes portes, lorsque le blond entendit des voix devant lui.

- Mais enfin, laisse nous entrer, ton maître n'a pas pu te donner l'ordre de nous laisser nous geler dehors !

- Mais Blaise Zabini Monsieur ! Maître Draco Malfoy Monsieur n'est pas là ! Et Maître Draco Malfoy Monsieur m'a interdit de laisser rentrer quelqu'un !

- Tout ceci est ridicule ! Pansy et moi sommes ses meilleurs amis ! Cet ordre ne peut pas nous concerner !

Quand il compris qui venait lui rendre visite, Draco se crispa. Harry ne pouvait pas voir des personnes qu'il avait connu ou au moins vu durant la première partie de sa vie, sous peine de régresser à nouveau. Et vu tout le mal que Draco avait eu pour gagner la confiance du brun et le faire grandir, il n'était pas du tout près à recommencer.

Draco repartit donc en sens inverse, le plus discrètement possible, et emprunta un passage secret pour rentrer dans le manoir. Aussitôt rentré, un elfe vint le prévenir qu'il avait de la visite. Draco demanda à l'elfe de le suivre, et partit rapidement vers la chambre du brun. Il le déposa au milieu de la pièce, et lui dit :

- Des personnes veulent me voir. Je voudrais que tu restes bien dans ta chambre pendant qu'ils seront ici. Tu peux jouer en m'attendant, et si tu es sage, on goûtera dès qu'ils seront parti, d'accord ?

- Oui, sage.

- Bien, tu es gentil. Dinky, surveille Harry pendant mon absence.

Sur ce Draco repartit aussi vite que l'on peut lorsqu'on se doit de marcher de façon distinguée, et finit par arriver dans le hall d'entrée.

- Eh bien, Tobbly, on ne laisse pas rentrer les invités ?

Pendant que l'elfe se répandait en excuse et décrivait la manière dont il allait se punir, Blaise lança triomphalement un "je le lui avait bien dit à ce stupide elfe", avant de tirer la langue au dit stupide elfe.

Une fois les trois amis réunis dans un salon, autours d'un thé, Draco demanda :

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Ne crois-tu pas que tu es resté assez longtemps cloitré chez toi depuis la fin de la guerre ? Lui répondit aussitôt Pansy.

- Eh bien, ça à au moins l'avantage d'être direct ! Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne pense pas être resté "cloitré chez moi", comme tu dis.

- C'est vrai que tu as beaucoup été vu dans le monde sorcier ces derniers temps, ironisa Blaise.

- Tu viens juste de le dire, répliqua le blond, dans le monde **sorcier **je n'ai pas beaucoup été vu. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'aller dans le monde moldu.

- Toi ? Toi dans le monde moldu ! Continua Pansy, tu veux rire ?

- A vrai dire, je suis tout à fait sérieux. Le monde moldu est bien plus fréquentable que le côté sorcier en ce moment. Les moldus n'ont pas tous perdu au moins un proche ces derniers temps, et ne tirent pas des têtes d'enterrement.

Ses deux amis prirent des mines contrites, et Draco s'en voulut un instant de leur mentir. Quoi qu'il ait réellement été dans le monde moldu ces derniers temps. Il ne mentait donc pas vraiment, mais les prendre par les sentiments lui paraissait peut-être pire que le mensonge.

- Je suis désolée Draco, reprit Pansy. Ça doit être dur pour toi de voir ton père mourir, et maintenant, ta mère à Askaban...

- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient jamais vraiment compté pour moi, dit sombrement Draco.

Le procès de sa mère. Il ne savait même pas quel avait été le résultat. De toute façon, beaucoup trop de preuves l'accablait. La décision du juge était prévisible.

A présent, un silence mal à l'aise régnait dans le petit salon, et Draco se dit qu'il était sans doute temps de faire partir ses amis, et de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux au Manoir.

- Bien, je suis touché de voir que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, mais je préfère être seul, et réfléchir tranquillement à la suite de ma vie. Blaise, j'espère que tu veux bien continuer à t'occuper de l'entreprise, je n'ai pas le cœur à ça en ce moment.

- Bien sûr. Je comprend. A vrai dire ça m'arrange. Répondit Blaise. Ça me permet de m'occuper, et je me sens utile.

- T'es vraiment un frère. Répondit Draco en se levant, faisant comprendre aux deux autres que leur conversation était finie.

Il les accompagna jusqu'à la porte, leur promit de leur écrire de temps en temps, et leur ferma presque la porte au nez. Il s'appuya ensuite contre la porte et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, ces deux là ne viendrait plus de si tôt.

Mais d'autres personnes pouvaient également venir lui rendre visite. Des personnes que Harry connaissait. Draco se promit de trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème.

Mais avant tout Harry l'attendait. Il demanda à un elfe de préparer le goûter pour le brun, et se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci.

A son arrivée, il trouva le brun sagement assis au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissé, la tête baissée.

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco s'approcha de lui, et vit qu'il sanglotait. Il le prit dans se bras :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Bébé, pourquoi tu pleures ? Chhh, ne pleure plus, ton goûter arrive.

- Pas de goûter. J'ai, j'ai...

- Chh, pourquoi tu n'aurait pas le droit de goûter ?

- Le... le train. Il est cassé.

- Voyons voir ça.

Draco, tenant toujours le petit brun dans les bras se retourna pour regarder le train. La locomotive avait seulement déraillé. Il la remit en place, et le train continua son trajet.

- Tu vois, ton train n'est pas cassé, il a seulement déraillé ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Dinky de le réparer ? Même si le train était cassé, elle aurait pu te le réparer.

- Je ... je n'ai pas été sage, continua Harry. Draco se demanda un instant si le brun était maso pour encore vouloir être coupable, avant de se rappeler que le brun avait toujours eu tendance à rejeter la faute sur lui, se rendant coupable de tous les morts qu'avaient fait Voldemort.

- Mais si, tu as été sage ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu, et tu es resté dans ta chambre comme je te l'avait demandé. Viens, maintenant, je crois que ton goûter t'attend.

- C'est vrai ? J'ai le droit ? Demanda Harry en relavant sa tête, ses grands yeux verts brillants d'espoir.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas le droit ? Demanda Draco, avant de l'emmener vers la salle à manger.

Le soir, Draco s'était installé dans son bureau avec tous les livres qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque qui avaient un rapport avec l'éducation des enfants, et les sorts de dissimulation.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour éviter les rencontres entre les éventuels visiteurs du Manoir, et Harry. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas enfermer celui-ci dans les étages !

Quoique...

Si Harry restait dans les étages lorsqu'il recevait des invités, et que ceux ci n'étaient autorisés qu'au rez-de-chaussée, ils ne se croiseraient pas.

Mais en grandissant, Harry risquerait de vouloir devenir de plus en plus indépendant, et les visiteurs n'étaient pas toujours très obéissant.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de créer une barrière invisible entre le premier et le deuxième étage. Une barrière que lui pourrait traverser, que Harry pourrait traverser quand Draco le voulait, et enfin une barrière qui empêcherait Harry de voir les visiteurs, et les visiteurs de voir Harry, même si ils se trouvaient dans les escaliers.

Dans un livre sur la construction de pièces secrètes, il trouva un sort dit élémentaire (qui peut se combiner à d'autres sorts), permettant de créer une barrière transparente entre deux lieux.

Dans un ouvrage de magie noire, il trouva une variante du sort de l'oubli qui pouvait être placé sur un support transparent tel qu'une vitre, et qui empêche la personne regardant à travers cette vitre, de voir les gens qu'elle a rencontré par le passé. Draco se demanda si un sortilège de barrière pouvait être considéré comme un support transparent, et se promit d'essayer dès le lendemain. En attendant, Il pourrait toujours demander aux elfes de lancer ce sort à toutes les vitres des étages (sauf celles de son bureau, décida-t-il), pour éviter toute régression du petit brun.

S'étirant dans son fauteuil après ces longues heures de recherches, Draco laissa machinalement son regard dériver autours de lui. Puis il fronça les sourcils. N'était-ce pas une petite tête brune qui dépassait timidement de la porte ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Demanda Draco

Harry rentra dans la pièce, sa fouine trainant derrière lui. La vue de cette maudite peluche fit grimacer le blond. Harry hésita, puis s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable de Draco, avant de murmurer :

- J'ai, j'ai peur .

- Viens là, répondit Draco en tendant ses bras, de quoi as-tu peur ?

- Les, les monstres, répondit Harry en commençant à pleurer.

- Chhh, comment ils sont tes monstres ?

- Il est tout... tout blanc, il, il ressemble à un... un serpent. Je je veux pas y retourner.

- Où ça ?

- Dans ma chambre

- Mais il faut que tu dormes, où vas -tu dormir ? Demanda Draco, alors que le brun se serrait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Draco et Harry restèrent longtemps dans le bureau. Harry se calma peut à peut, et finit pas somnoler. Quand Draco sentit que le brun s'était endormit, il se leva doucement, et l'emmena dans sa chambre d'enfant. Il plaça doucement l'enfant dans le lit, et déposa sa fouine à côté de lui. Mais au moment où il allait se relever, il sentit une petite main s'accrocher à son bras.

- Ne ne pars pas ! J'ai peur !

Draco soupira. Le gnome avait voulu partir de sa chambre il y avait peu, et maintenant, il voulait y retourner. Si le brun devait changer de chambre à chaque "poussée de croissance", il n'avait pas finit de le déménager.

Draco reprit le brun (et sa fouine, après demande express), et se dirigea en direction de sa chambre, après avoir ordonné aux elfes de maison un transfert du lit du brun.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il trouva deux lits côte à côte, et après avoir couché Harry, et allumé une veilleuse, il s'étendit dans son lit, et éteignit la lumière.

Le lendemain, lorsque Draco se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il avait quelque chose dans les bras. Se souvenant de la veille, et au vu de la taille de la chose serrée, il se dit qu'il aurait du parier que le brun ne resterait pas sagement dans son lit.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et faillit crier. Harry dormait sagement dans son petit lit.

C'était la fouine en peluche qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Au petit déjeuner, Draco se demandait encore comment la fouine avait pu arriver là.

TBC

Alors, trop éloquent le Harry, ou pas ? Je ne m'y connais pas bien en enfant de cet âge. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que d'après certains philosophes, il ne devrait pas encore parler de lui à la première personne, mais c'était trop compliqué de le faire parler de lui-même à la troisième personne, donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, et bouclé en très peu de temps. J'espère qu'il est mieux que le dernier qui m'avait (et vous avait) paru pas terrible terrible.

Cette fois ci un peu plus de passage entre le mini Survivant, et le beau blond même pas décoloré.

Pour tenter de me faire pardonner pour le dernier chapitre, et celui-là, vous aurez sans doute droit à un petit supplément de noël pour couper les trois semaines d'attente réglementaires.

Voilà, je ne pensais pas être le genre d'auteur reviewivore, mais finalement, j'aime beaucoup avoir vos commentaires, que vous ayez aimé ou pas.

Soyez toujours sans pitié pour les fautes d'orthographe ! Je ne me suis pas relue une fois de plus, je suis vraiment impardonnable.

Sauf changement de programme, dans le prochain chapitre :

Le procès tant redouté

De nouvelles visites

**Posté le 14/12/08**


	5. A la lueur d'une chandelle

Petit cadeau de noël, ce n'est pas un chapitre à proprement parler, en ce sens qu'il ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, mais comme ma Dood avait été déçue qu'il n'y ait que des allusions des lettres d'Harry et de Draco, que vu l'âge du brun il n'y aurait pas de lemon avant un moment trèèèès trèèès long, et que c'était bien joli de mettre un rating M, (c'était quoi le début de la phrase déjà^^), j'aurais très bien pu mettre une des lettres en question.

Il faut savoir que ce chapitre **contient de passages explicites **(plus ou moins)** de relations homosexuelles.** Si vous ne lisez pas ce chapitre, vous comprendrez quand même la suite, il n'amène pas d'évolution dans l'histoire.

Eh bien voilà, c'est fait, donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco était allongé sur son lit. Demain, son procès aurait lieu.

Pas qu'il ait peur du résultat ! Non ! Enfin... Pourquoi, il devrait ?

Toujours est-il, qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Même mini'Ry, qui partageait maintenant sa chambre s'était endormi après avoir passé quelque minutes à le regarder bizarrement, étonné qu'il n'éteigne pas la lumière.

Au bout de plusieurs heures à essayer de se détendre, Draco comprit enfin qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit.

Le blond s'étendit donc sur son lit et attrapa au hasard une feuille sur sa table de chevet. La regardant, il découvrit que c'était une des lettres qu'il avait envoyé à Harry il y avait quelques mois seulement.

Il avait l'impression qu'une vie entière s'était déroulée. A la lueur des bougies, il commença sa lecture.

Ah mon Hyacinthe !

Je n'en peux plus de vivre sans toi ! Depuis que j'ai été séparé de toi, c'est simple, je ne vis plus.

Cette guerre horrible devient enfer sans toi à mes côtés. Et dans trois jours, la triste date anniversaire. Dans trois jours, lorsque Noël touchera à sa fin, nous serons séparés depuis un an.

Que ne ferais-je pas pour pouvoir glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux si doux ? Que de folies faisions-nous alors ! Nous savions que nous pouvions être séparés d'un jour à l'autre.

La seule chose qui me permet de tenir encore debout, c'est le souvenir de cette nuit. Lorsque nos deux corps nus, se tendaient l'un vers l'autre, se frottaient l'un à l'autre, intimement.

Ton odeur me grisait, je la respirais jusqu'à l'enivrement. Et alors que nos odeurs se mêlaient, tes cris me portaient toujours un peu plus vers la jouissance.

Toi en moi, moi en toi, nous ne savions plus trop, seul comptaient les sensations, ce dernier partage, la fusion totale de nos deux corps. Vivre séparément est tellement douloureux.

Il n'y a qu'un moyen de ne faire plus qu'un. S'unir entièrement, sans la moindre concession, jusqu'à ne plus distinguer deux corps, mais n'en voir, n'en sentir qu'un seul.

Mais dans ce monde, tout bonheur à une fin, le corps unique en redevient deux, et la vie, le destin, la mort -Que sais-je ?- nous sépare.

Dans trois jours, cela fera un an que nos deux corps ont été séparés malgré la volonté de nos deux âmes, dans la nuit froide d'un noël sur le chemin de traverse.

Il faut que je te revoie au pus vite, sans quoi je ne survivrai pas longtemps au froid glacial qui me ronge. Je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai te réécrire.

Embrasse tout le monde pour moi, et plus que tout, prend bien soin de toi.

Je t'aime tellement.

Damyen Laelio Minth

Cette lettre était brève. Draco l'avait écrit dans l'urgence. Beaucoup de ses sentiments avait transparu. Il était à une période de sa vie où il n'avait plus vu de personnes saine d'esprit depuis plusieurs mois.

A ce moment là, Voldemort avait conçu un plan consistant à envoyer des mangemorts s'emparer du chemin de traverse à la fin des fêtes de Noël, lorsque que les aurors de surveillance verraient leur surveillance baisser.

Il avait donc envoyé une lettre à Harry, dans le même style que les précédentes (celui de l'amant éploré), mais cette lettre contenait beaucoup plus de sentiments réels que les précédentes, ce que le brun avait compris d'une manière ou d'une autre puisqu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous pour le lendemain, ce qu'ils ne faisaient qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Ce jour-là, dans une maison abandonnée, ils avaient en quelque sorte fêté leur propre réveillon.

Ils avaient également échangé leur premier baiser.

Ce baiser, plus que tout avait donné à Draco la force de se lever chaque jour, et de sortir vivant de la bataille finale.

C'est d'ailleurs ce baiser, et la promesse qu'il y avait derrière qui lui permettait encore aujourd'hui de tenir, d'avoir un but dans sa vie sans guerre.

Draco sourit, et apaisé, s'endormit, ses soucis sur le futur procès envolés.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce tout tout petit cadeau de noël ? Un peu glauque ? J'ai essayé de faire renaître un peu l'espoir à la fin, parce que c'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment festif pour noël.

Mon premier lemon est quelque peu raté, il est plus dans l'implicite que dans l'explicite, mais j'espère qu'il vous contentera, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à être plus explicite que ça (le faire durer plus de ligne, ça, je pense pouvoir le faire^^).

Enfin pour les noms, je n'ai absolument pas d'imagination, pour le nom de Draco, j'ai mis mes rates sur le clavier, et j'ai arrangé un petit peu le résultat !

Eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps de nous quitter !

Joyeux noël à toutes (je ne pense pas que je puisse mettre tous, si j'ai un lecteur, je lui demande pardon^^).


	6. Procès et nouvelles visites

Bonne année tout le monde !

Et voici un nouveau chapitre, avec je l'espère pas trop de fautes d'orthographe !

**Chapitre 5 : Procès et nouvelle visite :**

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Il s'était mit d'accord avec Dumbledore pour arriver le plus vite possible devant la salle du procès.

En effet d'après le vieux fou, il arrivait de plus en plus régulièrement que les juges changent au dernier moment l'heure du procès lorsqu'ils pensaient n'avoir d'autre moyen de faire pencher la balance qu'en empêchant l'accusé d'arriver au bon moment. Après tout les absents ont toujours tord !

Ils s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous à six heures et demi au Ministère pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Draco soupira. Tout ceci était si compliqué. Il se leva sans faire de bruits, et déposa un léger baiser sur le front du petit brun qui dormait près de lui. Il hésita à bouger, puis voyant que Harry ne se réveillait pas, il sortit de sa chambre.

* * *

A six heures trente précises, le blond vit Dumbledore le rejoindre à leur point de rendez-vous. Lui était arrivé bien avant, s'étant prévu une heure et demi pour se préparer, mais après avoir mis les vêtements qu'il avait choisit la veille, et avoir déjeuner, il n'avait pas pu rester inactif chez lui, et était partit, non sans avoir donné des ordres concernant le petit brun aux elfes de maison.

Dumbledore le rejoignit, apportant avec lui des nouvelles :

- Bien, comme nous l'avions prévu, le Ministre a avancé l'audience. Ce qui est déjà un bon point pour toi, mon garçon. Cela signifie qu'il a peur de ne pas pouvoir gagner en se battant à la loyale !

- Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un combat. Rappela Draco

- C'en est un pour lui. Scrimgeour a beaucoup de qualités, mais il est bien trop paranoïaque. Il a décidé d'enfermer plutôt trop de présumés coupables que pas assez. Enfin. Il nous reste une demi-heure avant le début de l'audience. Je te propose de nous diriger tranquillement vers la salle. Tout va bien se passer, le Mangenmagot n'est pas aussi stressé que son dirigeant !

Il partirent donc vers l'ascenseur. Draco ne put que remarquer que son arrivée n'était sans doute pas passée inaperçue aux yeux du premier ministre, puisque Dumbledore et lui se firent arrêter en chemin sous des prétextes de plus en plus bancals, et ils n'arrivèrent devant la salle d'audience que cinq minutes avant que le jugement ne débute.

Au moins se dit Draco, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'appréhender le procès, comme il aurait pu le faire en attendant une demie heure devant la porte, dans ce couloir glacial.

Son "avocat" et lui entrèrent donc dans la pièce. Cherchant des yeux le ministre Draco le vit les regarder avec surprise, mais pas avec haine. Bien. Ainsi il leur accordait ce point, et ne semblait pas spécialement remonté contre lui.

Et le procès commença.

A toutes les accusations portées, Draco répliquait calmement, et les réfutait. Quand vint le moment où l'accusation lui demanda quel rôle il avait tenu au sein de Mangemorts, il déclara qu'il avait bien été officiellement reconnu comme un Mangemort, mais qu'il servait d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Scrimgeour se leva et demanda :

- Dumbledore, avez-vous durant la guerre eut Draco Malfoy comme espion ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas ce qu'à dit Mr Malfoy. Il ne faisait pas partie de Mes espions, mais des espions de l'Ordre.

- Pouvez vous préciser ?

- J'avais moi-même des espions, dont Severus Snape, mais comme vous le savez, celui-ci a été découvert avant la fin de la guerre, et je n'ai plus eu d'espion aussi bien placé par la suite. Toutes les informations les plus importantes, je les recevais par le biais d'Harry Potter, qui lui, et je ne l'ai appris que sur le champ de la bataille finale, les recevaient de Draco Malfoy ici présent.

- Et comment l'avez-vous su ? Au moment où notre Sauveur a disparu de la surface de la Terre, il vous a laissé un message vous expliquant qu'il ne fallait pas faire de mal à Draco Malfoy ? Demanda ironiquement Srcimgeour.

- Oh, c'est bien plus simple que ça. Draco Malfoy a changé de camp lors de la Dernière Bataille. Beaucoup de personnes peuvent en témoigner. Pour ce qui est de son statut d'espion, nous avons retrouvé des lettres qu'il avait adressé à Harry Potter avant certaines batailles importantes.

Pendant que le juré regardait les preuves et écoutait les témoins, Draco s'étonnait. Il avait pensé qu'il n'avait pas été enfermé pendant l'attente de son jugement parce qu'il avait participé au combat final dans le bon camp.

Or le ministre et les juges ne semblaient pas être au courant. Ils n'avaient pas participé au combat, mais ils devaient avoir une raison pour le laisser en liberté alors qu'il avait fait parti des Mangemorts les plus recherchés par l'Ordre. Dumbledore devait être plus influent qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

A présent les juges semblaient convaincus de son rôle d'espion pendant la guerre. Mais une chose semblait encore déranger le Ministre :

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous dites avoir été espion pour notre Sauveur. Savez-vous ce qu'il est devenu ?

Draco avait juré de dire la vérité. Et le monde sorcier finirait obligatoirement par savoir où était passé leur Sauveur après la guerre. Le blond était coincé. Il prit le parti du mensonge par omission, qui était toujours moins punit que le "vrai" mensonge.

- Il ne m'a pas confié ce qu'il comptait faire après la guerre, non.

- Êtes-vous sûr de n'avoir aucun indice qui nous permettrait de retrouver sa trace, ou même de savoir s'il va bien ? Demanda le Ministre sur un ton suspicieux.

Draco sauta sur la dernière partie de la phrase,ne pouvant pas détourner la première partie.

- Je n'étais pas près de lui lorsqu'il a réussit à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il est fort possible qu'il soit parti pour tenter d'oublier cette guerre

- Il a dit Seigneur des Ténèbres, il a dit Seigneur des Ténèbres ! C'est un Mangemort ! Hurla une des juges d'une voix criarde.

- Je suis resté officiellement Mangemort pendant longtemps, j'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça, se défendit Draco. Mais je peut l'appeler Voldemort, si vous préférez.

Un frisson parcouru la salle entière. Seul Dumbledore souriait, ses yeux pétillant d'un amusement mal dissimulé. Apparemment le peuple sorcier n'avait pas réussit à vaincre leur peur de ce nom.

Après trois heures de plus où le procès avait légèrement dérivé du sujet principal, et où on commençait à accuser Draco d'avoir kidnappé le Sauveur ( dans quel but, Draco ne l'avait pas compris, mais il ne fallait pas froisser les personnes qui avait tout de même son sort entre leurs mains), les juges votèrent.

Draco Malfoy fut déclaré coupable de meurtres commis dans le but d'aider plus de personnes à vivre sans la menace d'un psychopathe albinos et dangereux pour la race humaine (la sentence n'avait pas exactement été dite de cette manière, mais c'est ce que Draco avait retenu.). En bref il était une sorte de héros, mais pas trop quand même puisque qu'il fut dit que pour être sûr de son innocence dans la disparition du Survivant, son Manoir serait fouillé de fond en comble, et ce sans le prévenir de la date de la perquisition.

C'est donc un Draco soulagé qui sortit de la salle. Avant de le quitter, Dumbledore demanda si il avait une solution pour cacher Harry lorsque son Manoir serait "visité". Le blond le rassura, lui expliquant que son château avait été fouillé un nombre incalculable de fois, et qu'une centaine de pièces n'avait jamais pu être découvertes par les perquisitioneurs.*

Après quoi, Dumbledore l'invita à prendre un thé, ce que Draco refusa. Il devait s'occuper d'un certain brun qui devait se demander où il était passé.

Arrivé au manoir, Draco retrouva Harry dans son ancienne chambre qui s'était transformée en salle de jeu. Le brun avait beaucoup grandit ces derniers jours. En quatre jours, il avait pris trois ans. Du haut de ses maintenant cinq ans (et demi ! Aurait répondu Harry), il ressemblait à un jeune homme miniaturisé. Il avait en effet pris beaucoup d'avance sur ce qu'un vrai enfant de cet âge était en mesure de faire, et prenait du plaisir à lire tous les livres de contes pour enfants que Draco avait pu trouver dans la bibliothèque.

Le blond s'approcha du brun et lui demanda :

- Salut toi ! Tu as petit-déjeuné, j'espère ?

Harry ne lui répondit pas et se détourna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Draco s'assit par terre, et le prit sur ses genoux.

- Ah ! Tu boudes ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- T'étais où ce matin ?

- On dit "où étais-tu", et j'avais quelque chose à faire très tôt le matin et ça a duré plus longtemps que je le pensais. Sinon, tu sais bien que je t'aurais réveillé !

Harry ne répondit pas, mais se détendit dans les bras du blond. Pour se faire pardonner, Draco lui proposa une promenade dans le parc du château. Il savait que le brun n'aimait pas rester toute la journée enfermé au Manoir, bien que celui-ci soit assez grand pour que le brun ne s'ennuie pas.

Après s'être habillé chaudement, les deux compères partirent en directions de la forêt, Harry racontant joyeusement les derniers contes qu'il avait lu. Évidemment, Draco les connaissait tous, après tout, Harry lisait ses anciens livres. Mais la façon bien à lui qu'avait Harry de se souvenirs d'infimes détails sans importance sans se soucier de l'histoire principale le faisait rire. Parfois, Draco n'arrivait même pas à voir à quel conte le brun faisait allusion !

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où une fine couche de neige avait recouvert le sol. Draco attira l'attention de Harry qui était toujours absorbé dans son monologue, et n'avait pas vu la fine pellicule blanche.

- Regarde ! Il a neigé ici !

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent, et se mirent à briller

- Ohhh !!!

- Il n'y a pas assez de neige pour faire un vrai bonhomme, mais on peut en faire un petit.

Devant les grands yeux émerveillés de Harry, le blond sourit. Ils récoltèrent le plus de neige possible, et créèrent deux boules de neige, une petite, et une... moins petite. Draco fit apparaître un tout petit balai et ils firent une bouche et des yeux avec des cailloux. A la fin, le bonhomme était assez hideux d'après Draco, et il faisait plus une grimace qu'un sourire, mais Harry avait l'air si content avec pour sa part un vrai grand sourire que Draco fit mine lui aussi de s'extasier sur leur œuvre.

Il finirent par repartir en direction du Manoir, Draco portant sur son dos un petit brun aux mains gelées malgré les gants. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur demeure, le blond eut un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il entendait des personnes frapper à la porte d'entrée avec insistance. Appelant un elfe, Draco lui demanda si il s'agissait déjà des gens du ministère. L'elfe répondant par la négative, il lui demanda d'ouvrir et de retenir les visiteurs le temps qu'il ramène Harry dans sa chambre.

Une fois le brun tranquillement installé dans sa chambre devant une pile haute comme lui de livres pour enfants, Draco descendit au rez-de-chaussé, et mit en place les barrières de sécurité, empêchant Harry de voir ce qui se passait en bas, d'être vu par les visiteurs, et une barrière qui interdisait à Harry l'accès au rez-de-chaussé.

Ceci étant fait, il partit recevoir ses visiteurs. Leurs voix lui disait quelque chose. D'après leur timbre, il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme. Mais de qui ?

Draco faillit s'évanouir en découvrant l'identité de ses hôtes. Weasley et Granger ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils venaient faire là ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Ah oui, je suis bête, vous venez me faire une petite visite de courtoisie !

- Malfoy ! Laisse nous entrer, et on te dira pourquoi on se déshonore à venir mettre les pieds chez un.... Commença Ron avant de se faire marcher violemment sur le pied par une Hermione qui sentait la situation dégénérer un peu trop à son goût.

- Excuse le, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle à Draco qui regardait la petite scène d'un air impassible.

- Bien, mon éducation étant meilleure que celle du rouquin, je ne vais pas vous laisser dehors, entrez donc ! Répondit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Il les mena à un petit salon, avant de leur demander le but de leur visite. Hermione se lança :

- Il paraît que tu étais l'espion de Harry.

- Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois.

- Je suis sûr que tu sais où il est espèce de...

- RON !!!

- Emporté le rouquin !

- Et arrête de m'appeler rouquin !

- RON !!!!

- Si vous croyez que c'est en venant chez moi pour m'insulter que vous allez arriver à me faire dire quoi que ce soit, vous vous trompez

- Alors tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione avec les larmes aux yeux.

Cette vision ébranla un peu Draco. Harry tenait beaucoup à ses amis, la réciproque était forcément vraie.

- Euh, non, non, je ne sais rien, répondit malgré tout Draco d'un air pas très sûr de lui.

- Tu en sais forcément plus que nous ! Reprit Hermione, Ron ayant quant à lui comprit qu'il était mieux qu'il se taise pour la réussite de leur mission.

- Je ne pense pas ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était vers le début du combat, après je me suis retrouvé de l'autre côté du champ de bataille.

- Je suis sûre que tu mens ! Il faut que tu mentes ! Quelqu'un doit bien avoir de ses nouvelles ! S'exclama Hermione, pleurant cette fois pour de bon.

Draco grimaça. Il pouvait peut être leur donner des renseignements partiels.

- OK, OK, j'ai menti. Il ne m'a pas dit où il allait mais il m'envoie du courrier de temps en temps. Il va bien.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Hermione en relevant la tête.

- Presque, mais le fait qu'il va bien est véridique.

- Pourquoi tu nous mens alors si il va bien? Demanda la jeune femme, en éclatant en sanglots.

Draco ne répondit pas à la question. En tout cas ce qu'il savait, c'était pourquoi il ne s'intéressait pas aux femmes. Trop mouillé, même celles qui n'en avait pas l'air. Mais pouvait-il leur dire la vérité sur Harry.

D'un côté, il étaient en droit de savoir.

- Bon je veux bien vous dire toute la vérité, mais à condition que vous donniez vos baguettes à mon elfe. Je donnerai aussi la mienne pour vous montrer ma bonne foi.

- Mais ça va pas !!!! Ne pu s'empêcher de crier Ron malgré sa bonne volonté passée.

- C'est d'accord. Répliqua Hermione en jetant un regard noir au roux.

Le dit roux se fit tout petit, mais continua à grommeler dans son coin.

Après que Draco ait appelé un elfe, et que chacun lui ait remit sa baguette, Draco demanda à l'elfe de maison de fermer les portes du salon à clef.

Pendant que le roux hurlait au scandale, à la traitrise ou autre, Draco se rassit, et déclara :

- Bon, le rouquin, quand tu auras fini, je pourrais peut-être commencer.

- Et arrête de m'appeler le rouquin !!!!

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Bon, pour savoir que Har....Potter va bien, c'est que je sais précisément où il se trouve.

- Je le savais ! S'exclama Hermione d'une voix triomphante, toute trace de larme ayant subitement disparu de ses yeux.

Draco lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, auquel elle répondit par un regard innocent. Vraiment, il détestait les filles.

- Donc, reprit-il, à la fin du Dernier Combat, Ha... Potter a en quelque sorte pété les plombs. D'après Dumbledore, il était vraiment mal. Je n'étais pas là, c'est le vieux fou qui m'a raconté.

Voyant que le roux commençait à fumer, et allait sortir quelque chose du genre "pourquoi il ne nous a pas prévenu, et il t'a prévenu toi ?", Draco enchaina vite :

- Apparemment, il a demandé à Dumby de lui effacer la mémoire. Alors maintenant, il retrouve la mémoire petit à petit, et c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

- Il est ici ? Demanda alors Hermione

- Oui, mais...

Et avant que Draco n'ait pu continuer, Hermione sortit une deuxième baguette de sa poche, ouvrit la porte, et les deux amis s'engouffrèrent dans les méandres du château en criant le nom de l'ami qu'ils avaient cru perdre.

La barrière qu'avait mit Draco sur les escaliers n'empêchait que Harry de descendre, mais personnes de monter. Aussi c'est avec un regard épouvanté que Draco regarda impuissant les deux stupides griffondors passer les barrières sans écouter ses supplications de n'en rien faire.

* * *

Oups, désolée de finir comme ça, mais c'est mon nombre de page habituel, et je n'en peux vraiment plus ! Cela vous encouragera peut-être à m'envoyer des reviews ?

*néologisme provenant du mot perquisition, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué.

Eh oui, je ne suis plus très originale sur les endroits où Draco emmène Harry. Dans le parc, pourquoi toujours dans le parc ? En fait il ne peut pas sortir en ville, au cas où il rencontrerait des gens qu'il a connu

Je vous souhaite à tous trois bonnes semaines en attendant la suite !

**Posté le 04/01/09**


	7. Régression

Avant que vous ne me tuiez, je tiens à dire que j'ai vraiment essayé de vous finir ce chapitre le week-end dernier. Désolée, pour la peine, le chapitre avec un jour d'avance. (comme ça je n'ai pas vraiment failli à ma promesse !)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Mooniye** : merci de lire, mon rythme de croisière, c'est un chapitre toutes les trois semaines comme tu peux le constater. Et je pense qu'il va couler encore bien de l'eau sous les ponts avant que Harry ne redevienne adulte. Je crains qu'il ne doive d'abord passer par la crise d'adolescence.

**Egwene** : pour le savoir, il faut lire plus bas.

**Babel **: C'est inadmissible ! Penser que je puisse être achetée aussi facilement m'offense au plus haut point ! Euh, sinon, quand tu parles de chocobons, tu veux dire.... tout le paquet ? ^^ J'ai fait de mon mieux pour céder à tes caprices infantiles, mais en essayant d'écrire ce chapitre une semaine à l'avance, je l'ai fini.... euh.... un jour en avance (pas terrible ces auteurs) ! Bonne lecture !

Dia : Merci pour ta review haute en points d'exclamations. La suite en bas !

Chapitre 6 : Où il s'agit d'imbéciles et de malheureux :

_Et avant que Draco n'ait pu continuer, Hermione sortit une deuxième baguette de sa poche, ouvrit la porte, et les deux amis s'engouffrèrent dans les méandres du château en criant le nom de l'ami qu'ils avaient cru perdre._

_La barrière qu'avait mit Draco sur les escaliers n'empêchait que Harry de descendre, mais personnes de monter. Aussi c'est avec un regard épouvanté que Draco regarda impuissant les deux stupides griffondors passer les barrières sans écouter ses supplications de n'en rien faire._

Draco ne pu que suivre les deux griffondors, pour pouvoir empêcher un maximum de futurs dégâts.

Hermione ayant lancé un sort lui permettant de localiser Harry dans un rayon de un kilomètre, elle trouva aisément la chambre du petit brun.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'ouvrir, Draco se jeta devant elle, haletant :

-Ne, ne fais pas ça, il ne faut pas qu'il vous voit !

-Harry ne nous interdirait jamais de le voir ! Répliqua Hermione. Que lui as-tu fais ? Qu'as-tu osé lui faire ?!?

De son côté de la porte, Harry entendait des voix. Celle de Draco, mais aussi une autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Pourtant, il était presque certain de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Mais où ?

Si Draco avait laissé ces personnes venir ici, c'était sans doute pour les lui présenter. Alors pourquoi n'entraient-ils pas ? Il se mit debout sur ses petites jambes, et alla ouvrir à ses visiteurs.

Draco avait toujours le dessus sur Hermione. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il s'apprêtait à appeler ses elfes en renfort, lorsqu'il sentit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier à Harry de rentrer que celui-ci sortait sa tête de sa salle de jeu.

-Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe. Avec qui es-tu ?

Remise de sa surprise de voir un Harry rapetissé, Hermione commença :

-Harry ! Que t'est-il arrivé ! Tu ne nous reconnais pas ? C'est nous, Ron et Hermione !

-Her.. Hermione ?

Le cerveau d'Harry était sur le point d'exploser. Des images affluaient de tous les coins de sa tête. Des images qui ne pouvaient pas lui appartenir ! Un petit garçon de cinq ans et demi ne pouvait pas se voir dans un étrange miroir, le miroir du Risèd, sous la forme d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, accompagné d'un garçon qui ressemblait au monsieur roux en plus jeune. Des images défilaient de plus en plus rapidement.

Harry s'était déjà demandé pourquoi il se rappelait de personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu avec Draco. Un gros monsieur, et une dame maigre au regard méchant, qui ne s'occupait que d'un autre petit garçon, et jamais de lui.

Pourquoi il avait des souvenirs d'un autre petit garçon, un petit garçon qui était triste et n'avait pas de Draco pour s'occuper de lui ?

Pourquoi, en voyant ces deux personnes, avait-il des souvenirs de ce petit garçon qui grandissait avec eux, le roux et la brune. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

Oublier, il voulait oublier, tout oublier.

Il sentit à peine les bras de Draco le soulever doucement, et sombra dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

* * *

Les deux lions stupides semblaient maintenant avoir compris que ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était pas "le bien". Draco soupira, il ne pouvait même pas égorger les anciens amis du brun, ce dernier risquerait de lui en vouloir lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé la mémoire. Il se contenta de transporter Harry dans sa chambre, trainant derrière lui, une Hermione se tordant les mains, et devant se dire qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prévu ça, et un Ron qui en était toujours à se demander pourquoi Harry était devenu si petit, mais surtout si c'était bien le bon Harry.

Après avoir couché Harry dans son grand lit (il n'allait tout de même pas le coucher dans le petit lit ridicule d'où il risquerait de tomber si il redevenait un bébé !), Draco embrassa le brun sur le front (après s'être bien assuré que les deux imbéciles ne le regardaient pas), et ressortit après avoir laissé un elfe pour surveiller Harry.

Il lança un regard noir aux deux crétins, avant de leur ordonner sèchement de le suivre dans un salon. Ils avaient à discuter.

Après leur avoir expliqué la situation (après tout, mieux vaut tard que jamais ), il les regarda longuement.

Hermione qui avait paru au bort des larmes en voyant Harry dans cet état, pleurait maintenant devant l'erreur monumentale qu'ils ( surtout elle) avaient commise, et ne cessait de sangloter : " si je pouvais réparer tout ça, si je pouvais réparer tout ça ". Ron lui ne pipait mot, et regardait obstinément vers le bas, n'osant rencontrer le regard d'aucune des deux personnes présentes.

Ah ! si seulement ils n'avaient pas foncé tête baissée comme à leur habitude ! Ils avaient pourtant appris que cette méthode n'avait pas un taux de réussite très élevé ! Mais de savoir que Harry était si proche d'eux ! Alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas depuis toutes ces semaines si ils devaient faire le deuil du brun, ou si ils avaient une chance de le retrouver vivant. En cela, il ne regrettait pas son erreur. Il avait enfin pu voir que Harry était vivant. En mauvais état, certes, et avec un physique un peu différent, mais vivant tout de même.

Alors qu'il en était là dans ses réflexions, Draco rompit le silence.

-Bien, je vais voir comment notre Survivant national se porte, puis continuant sur un ton menaçant, si jamais il est passé sous la barre des un an et demi, je jure que je vous trouverai une mort lente et très douloureuse.

Hermione se demanda pourquoi précisément un an et demi, puis reportant cette question à plus tard, demanda :

-S'il te plait, je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment en position pour te demander trop de choses, et le plus important c'est la santé de Harry, mais pourras-tu nous dire si il va bien ? Et si tu as le moindre problème ou besoin de....

Alors que Hermione continuait à noyer son anxiété dans un flot de paroles, Draco les raccompagna plus fermement que gentiment à la porte du manoir.

Une fois ceci fait, le blond se précipita dans sa chambre pour voir le brun.

Celui-ci dormait. Draco fit quelques pas dans la pièce, hésitant, puis se décida à d'abord aller chercher la peluche qu'il avait laissé dans le petit lit. Il n'osait pas aller soulever la couverture pour voir l'âge qu'avait maintenant Harry. Il s'approcha du grand lit et s'assit près du brun. Il déposa la peluche à ses côté, puis finalement, souleva les draps.

Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Certes le brun avait rétréci, mais il ne semblait pas avoir dépassé le seuil critique. Il avait perdu une semaine de travail relationnel avec le petit brun, mais il ne pensait pas mettre trop de temps à rattraper le temps perdu. Alors qu'il n'aurait pas supporté une fois de plus un bébé apeuré par ses moindres faits et gestes.

Mais comment Harry allait-il se comporter en se réveillant ? Draco espérait qu'il irait bien. D'ailleurs, quand se réveillerait-il ? Draco n'en pouvait plus. D'abord le procès ce matin, et maintenant... ça.

Il fit le tour du lit, et se mit sous les couvertures, se déplaçant vers le milieu du lit pour prendre le petit brun dans ses bras. Il s'endormit rapidement, vaincu par les évènements précédents.

* * *

Il ne dormit cependant pas longtemps. En effet, environ une demie heure après s'être assoupi, Harry s'était mis à gigoter, semblant mal à l'aise, et ayant vraisemblablement de la fièvre. Craignant qu'il ne se remette à rajeunir, Draco s'assit, et le prenant dans ses bras, le berça doucement, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

Au bout d'un temps qui parut assez long à Draco, le brun papillonna des yeux. Il mit encore un certain temps à revenir à lui, puis demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

-Dra... Draco ?

-Oui bébé, c'est moi. C'est moi... Ça va ?Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui je... je crois. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis là ?

-Tu te souviens de quoi ?

Harry eut un faible sourire, et donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre de Draco lui dit :

-On dit : De quoi te souviens-tu !

-Exact, alors, de quoi te souviens-tu ?

Harry se rembrunit.

-Je... je ne me souviens pas. Je crois que j'ai eu très mal à la tête. J'ai fait une sieste ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Répondit Draco en souriant. Mais tu peux en faire une plus longue si tu es encore fatigué !

-Je crois que je suis fatigué.

Draco l'installa plus confortablement dans ses bras, et bientôt Harry se rendormit. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que le brun dormait bien se blond se laissa un peu aller contre la tête de lit, et regarda longuement le brun.

Quelque chose clochait. Le Harry qu'il avait devant les yeux avait l'air d'avoir environ deux ans, mais il parlait beaucoup trop bien. Il semblait même mieux parler que le Harry de quelques heures avant. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne auprès de Dumbledore.

Bien trop intrigué le blond décida d'écrire une lettre au vieux fou. Il n'avait de toute façon aucunement envie de s'éloigner du petit brun avant un long moment, et ne risquait donc pas d'aller à Hogwarts bientôt. Une fois la lettre envoyée, Draco se dit qu'il rallongerait bien sa sieste lui aussi. Il allongea le petit brun dans le lit, et se mettant à côté de lui, ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pays des rêves.

* * *

Les deux beau au bois dormant se réveillèrent de concert au moment du souper, leurs estomacs les rappelant à l'ordre. Ils engloutirent leur repas, et se retrouvèrent en début de soirée complètement décalés par rapport à leur rythme normal : en ayant dormi toute la journée, lorsque la nuit tomba aucun n'avait l'intention de se coucher si tôt. Aussi Draco demanda à Harry ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

-Je veux lire !

Trouvant cette requête quelque peu singulière pour un enfant de cet âge, il voulu rectifier :

-Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

-Non ! Je veux lire ! Mais pas un conte ! Je veux aller dans la bibliothèque pour choisir moi-même ! Je peux ?

Acquiesçant, Draco emmena le petit brun vers la bibliothèques se posant de nombreuses questions. Harry semblait se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait avant de rapetisser. C'était étrange. Il aurait pensé que la potion lui interdirait l'accès aux souvenirs d'avant la "rechute". Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Arrivé la bibliothèque, Harry se précipita vers les livres à sa hauteur et les regarda, ayant l'air de lire les titres. Draco le regardait faire, se demandant si il pouvait réellement lire à cette vitesse là, parcourant chaque tranche de livre seulement quelque secondes avant de s'intéresser au prochain. Visiblement oui, car Harry poussa finalement un cri triomphant, se saisit difficilement d'un livre presque aussi gros que lui en disant :

-_Créatures du Monde Magique_ ! Ça doit être trop bien !

-Euh... Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à le porter ?

-Non ! Je suis grand ! Je sais quand même porter un livre !

-Mais il est quand même un peu lourd celui-là !

-Nan nan, ça va !

Et Harry trainant plutôt que portant son livre arriva près d'un fauteuil qu'il escalada. Mais il n'arriva pas à soulever le livre pour le faire monter à son tour. Souriant, Draco s'approcha, s'assit en installant Harry sur ses genoux, puis attrapa le livre qu'il ouvrit sur les genoux du brun. Il proposa à celui-ci :

-On lit ensemble ?

-D'accord mais tu lis dans ta tête ! Il faut que je me concentre !

-Ça marche !

Sur ce, Harry se mit à lire (ou à regarder les images, Draco ne le savait pas trop). Le blond s'était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Harry n'avait pas seulement changé sur le plan de ses capacités intellectuelles. Il semblait également bien plus confiant, allant jusqu'à lui donner des ordres, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais songé faire le matin même. Le blond fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix du brun :

-C'est bon tu as fini de lire ? Je peux tourner la page ?

-Tu as déjà fini cette page ?

-Oui, mais si tu veux, j'attends un peu que tu finisses de lire !

-Non non, tu peux tourner la page (Draco regarda le nom de l'animal qui figurait sur la page) Tu as pensé quoi de ce qu'ils écrivent sur la biche de Cérynie ?

-Oh, j'aime bien son histoire ! Alors elle vit encore ? Mais ça veut dire qu'elle a plus de deux mille ans si les grecs en parlaient déjà !

Draco, étonné de voir que le brun avait bel et bien lu le livre, ne répondit pas, et laissa Harry continuer sa lecture.

Peu de temps après, alors que Draco lisait par dessus l'épaule de Harry pour qu'ils puissent échanger leurs impression au bout de chaque page, un hibou entra dans la pièce, apportant la réponse de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci annonçait tout d'abord qu'il était triste d'apprendre le rajeunissement d'Harry, et qu'il aurait dû prévoir une visite de ses deux amis. Par la suite il disait à Draco que le fait que Harry se souvienne encore de certaines choses qu'il aurait dû oublier, venait sans doute du fait qu'il n'oubliait que ses mauvais souvenirs, il ne régressait donc pas partout. Son âge physique était lié à la quantité de souvenirs emmagasinés dans sa tête. Ce qui signifiait que si le brun n'avait pas fait de poussées de croissances phénoménales (qui prouvaient qu'il acceptait petit à petit ses souvenirs) il aurait tout de même grandit au rythme d'un enfant normal, et aurait pensé avoir toujours vécu au Manoir avec Draco.

Ce dernier soupira. Au moins il pourrait être sûr à chaque "poussée de croissance " de Harry, qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

-Pourquoi tu soupires ?

-Je croyais qu'on disait "pourquoi soupires-tu" ? Le taquina Draco

-Alors Pourquoi soupires-tu ?

Draco sourit, la phrase faisait un peu pompeuse dans la bouche d'un petit garçon.

-Je me demandais juste quelque chose.

La curiosité du brun étant avivée, celui-ci se détourna de son livre pour mieux interroger Draco :

-Tu te demand... Que te demandais-tu ?

-Tu sais l'autre fois quand je t'ai repris sur ta façon de poser des questions, c'était juste comme ça. Tu peux très bien dire "tu te demandais quoi". Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans ta petite tête.

-Tu dis ça à cause de tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, je voudrai savoir de quoi tu te rappelles.

-C'est que... euh, tu vas pas te moquer de moi ?

-Non, Pourquoi ? Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi !

-C'est que, je crois que je dois être un peu fou. Murmura Harry les yeux baissés, en se tortillant.

Draco ferma le livre, et le déposa à côté de lui, avant de répondre :

-Et pourquoi penses-tu que tu es fou ?

-Je... je crois que j'ai les pensées d'un autre petit garçon dans ma tête. Un petit garçon qui me ressemble. Mais il est malheureux.

Harry s'arrêta les larmes aux yeux. Draco sentant qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, ne l'incita pas à continuer, et à lui parler des souvenirs qui revenaient. Il aurait tout le temps plus tard. Aussi, il berça doucement le brun dans ses bras, et lorsqu'il s'endormit, partit se coucher. Malgré la grande sieste de l'après-midi, Draco n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir.

La journée avait été riche en évènements.

* * *

TBC

Une fin un peut tristounette, mais au moins, plus de suspens, et on en apprend un peu plus sur tout.

On en sait également un peu plus sur Ron et Hermione, et ce qu'ils ont pu vivre après la guerre, ne pouvant se réjouir de leur victoire, car ne sachant pas ce qu'était devenu Harry. Même si ils paraissaient méchants dans le chapitre précédent, pour moi, c'est avant tout des ados/adultes un peu paumés à la fin de la guerre, mais surtout super stressés de ce qu'avait pu devenir leur meilleur ami. C'est si ils n'avaient pas eu cette réaction qu'on aurait pu se demander si ils étaient de bons amis.

Bonne chance aux partielleux, je serai ravie d'avoir de leurs nouvelles quand ils auront leurs résultats, et à dans trois semaines !

**Posté le 24/01/09** (oh ! Dans un mois je passe dans le camp des majeurs !)


	8. Surprises et découvertes

Aaarg, je suis désolée ! J'ai deux jours de retard et c'est impardonnable je le sais ! Cela n'arrivera plus dans la mesure du possible !

Réponse à la review anonyme :

**Egwene** : merci pour ta review, et désolée pour le retard !

**Chapitre 7 : Surprises et découvertes :**

La semaine qui suivit le procès, Harry fit d'énormes progrès au niveau intellectuel, mais ne semblait pas vouloir grandir physiquement. Draco avait écrit d'autres lettres à Dumbledore, pour mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de la potion, et donc mieux comprendre le petit brun.

D'après le vieux fou, la potion permettait uniquement d'interdire à la personne la buvant, l'accès à ses souvenirs désagréables tant que la personne n'avait pas la force de les supporter. Les apprentissages comme la lecture et l'écriture avait eux été effacés dans un premier temps de la mémoire de Harry par la deuxième potion qui lui faisait prendre l'apparence physique correspondant à sa quantité de souvenirs.

Mais en régressant, Harry perdait uniquement ses souvenirs, il avait donc continué à retrouver ses anciennes capacités. Il était à présent capable, du haut de ses deux ans et demi, de parler, lire et écrire assez convenablement, et voulait utiliser tout son temps à apprendre de plus en plus de choses.

Aussi, la semaine écoulée, Draco commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'ennuyer. Il n'avait même plus la gestion de l'entreprise familiale pour l'occuper, et Harry ne voulait pas jouer avec lui, ayant d'abord envie de lire tous les ouvrages des bibliothèques du Manoir. Il en avait pour quelques centaines d'années pensait Draco, aussi décida-t-il ce jour-là de forcer le petit brun à sortir jouer dans la neige qui était tombée la veille, quitte à le trainer par les pieds pour obtenir gain de cause.

Après tout il était l'adulte responsable, ici, c'était à lui de décider si il était plus important de travailler ou de jouer !

Après quelques minutes de parlementations , et quelques autres de chantage acharné ("si tu ne sors pas tout de suite de cette bibliothèque, je t'interdis de t'approcher d'un livre pendant un mois !"), le blond et le brun sortirent dans la neige, respectivement, soulagé d'avoir une quelconque autorité d'adulte responsable, et exaspéré par la puérilité du-dit adulte responsable.

Mais l'exaspération du second fut rapidement balayée, et remplacée par un sentiment de vengeance amusée lorsqu'une bataille de boules de neige commença.

Une demi-heure plus tard une trêve fut signée entre les deux belligérants, qui se mirent d'accord pour unir leurs force dans la construction d'un bonhomme de neige. Lorsque celui-ci fut terminé dans les moindres détails, les deux compères n'avait pas réellement envie de rentrer, mais le petit brun claquait des dents. Draco décida qu'il était temps de rentrer se réchauffer un peu :

-C'est l'heure de goûter !

Il rajouta bien vite devant l'expression déçue du petit brun :

-Mais on reviendra tout à l'heure, quand nos vêtements seront secs !

Ayant trouvé un compromis, ils rentrèrent bien vite se mettre au chaud.

* * *

Pendant le goûter, Draco fit un signe discret à un elfe de maison, qui hocha la tête et partit aussitôt. Harry à qui rien n'avait échappé demanda :

-Qu'est que tu lui as dit ?

Draco, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre lui demanda :

-A qui ?

-A l'elfe ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Ah, ça ! Ce n'est rien ! Une surprise si tu es sage !

Les yeux du brun se mirent à luire de mille feux, et c'est un Harry tout excité que Draco habilla de nouveau pour affronter le froid.

Dehors, rien avait changé, et Harry avait beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait rien. Il s'était habitué avec Draco à des surprises sensationnelles sentant la magie à des kilomètres.

Mais là, rien.

-Dis, Draco, elle est où ma surprise ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut la trouver !

-Elle est dans le jardin ?

-Oui, mais maintenant il faut savoir où dans le jardin !

-Allons-y !

Et Harry commença à courir sur ses petites jambes, dans tous les sens, soulevant la neige,à certains endroits et ne cessant de répéter :

-Tu es sûr que j'arriverai à la trouver ? Avec toute cette neige, si elle est cachée ...

Ce à quoi Draco répondait invariablement que lorsqu'il serait près de la surprise, il ne risquerait pas de passer à côté sans la voir.

Et effectivement, au bout d'un certain temps, alors qu'ils avaient presque fait le tour du Manoir, Harry poussa un petit cri de joie et se remit à courir. Devant lui se trouvait un petit igloo, avec une porte et une fenêtre.

Draco suivit le brun, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Si après ça Harry ne s'intéressait toujours pas à autre chose que ses maudits livres, il abandonnait.

Pendant ce temps, le brun avait bien d'autres choses en tête que sa lecture. Son soucis principal était la façon dont il allait bien pouvoir aménager sa maison. Lorsque Draco voulu rentrer à quatre pattes dans l'igloo, Harry l'arrêta :

-Non ! Ne rentre pas, c'est le bazar, je n'ai pas fini de ranger !

Il se rappelait que dans ses cauchemar sur le petit garçon qui lui ressemblait, la méchante dame disait souvent ça, alors il avait eu envie de le dire à son tour. Il fut très étonné de la réaction de Draco. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que le blond s'éloigne avec respect, attendant que ce ne soit plus le "bazar", il se mit à rire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Plus Harry répétait "Mais vas-t-en c'est le bazar", plus le blond riait. Voyant l'air triste du petit brun blessé dans son orgueil, il se calma, et lui demanda pardon :

-Excuse moi, je suis désolé ! Je ne me moquais pas de toi, mais tu ressemblais à une mère en colère parce que son petit garçon à mit le bazar dans la maison !

-Draco, ça veut dire quoi, le bazar ? Demanda Harry, ne sachant pas si il devait continuer à bouder ou pas.

La question fit à nouveau rire le blond, mais il se calma rapidement.

-Comment tu connais ce mot, si tu ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire ?

Harry se tortilla un peu avant de répondre :

-C'est, c'est dans mes rêves, la méchante dame elle dit tout le temps ça. Mais ça veut dire quoi le bazar ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, puis décida qu'il aborderait le sujet concernant les rêves de Harry plus tard. Il ne voulait pas gâcher l'après-midi du petit brun. Il répondit donc à sa question, puis le laissa aménager son igloo sans regarder ("ne triche pas, hein ? C'est une surprise !").

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco était installé (recroquevillé serait un meilleur terme) dans l'igloo en compagnie du petit brun qui lui demandait si ils pourraient goûter dans l'igloo le lendemain. Répondant par l'affirmative, Draco déclara ensuite qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils le firent en se racontant toutes les aventures de la journée.

* * *

Le soir, Draco avait pris l'habitude de vérifier les actions que menait Blaise dans la société familiale après que Harry soit couché. Au début de la semaine, Harry dormait dans son petit lit, mais faisait des cauchemars tous les soirs, et finissait sa nuit dans le lit de Draco. Aussi, celui-ci avait fini par autoriser Harry à dormir dans son lit, puisque visiblement ses cauchemars disparaissaient quand il dormait avec lui. Une certaine routine s'était donc installée entre eux. Après avoir couché Harry, Draco remontait dans son bureau pour s'occuper de l'entreprise, puis redescendait dormir avec Harry. Il avait remarqué plusieurs jours auparavant que le brun faisait semblant de dormir quand il venait se coucher, et il essayait de finir rapidement son travail pour que le brun ne manque pas de sommeil.

Mais ce soir-là, après avoir vérifié le travail de Blaise, Draco resta dans son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Harry des cauchemars qu'il faisait. Il était persuadé que le petit brun ne grandirait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas parlé. Sinon, il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour expliquer cet arrêt de poussées de croissance chez le petit brun.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il amène la conversation, mais à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, il reculait, et évitait de lancer le sujet. Bien, demain soir, bon moment ou pas, il parlerait à Harry, et crèverait l'abcès.

Il venait de faire cette bonne résolution, lorsqu'il entendit des petits coups timides. Tournant la tête vers l'entrée, il vit le petit brun de ses pensées caché à moitié par la porte entrebâillée. Surpris, il lui demanda :

-Eh bien, tu ne dors pas? Viens, entre !

Il prit le petit brun sur ses genoux, et attendit patiemment qu'il parle. Ce qu'Harry ne tarda pas à faire.

-Tu, euh, tu ne viens pas dormir ?

-Si, bien sûr, j'allais bientôt, arriver, pourquoi ? Répondit nonchalamment Draco tout en regardant l'heure.

Il était minuit. L'ancien serpentard sursauta.

-Merlin, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard ! Viens, on va se coucher. Et pourquoi tu ne dors pas, toi, d'abord ?

Les deux habitants du Manoir partirent donc se coucher, Harry expliquant qu'il s'était réveillé et que Draco n'était pas dans la chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain, après un copieux petit déjeuner, Harry demanda à retourner à l'igloo pour continuer son aménagement. Ce que Draco accepta bien évidemment avec joie, trop heureux que le petit brun ait si vite oublié ses livres.

La journée passa vite, et comme Draco l'avait promis, il goutèrent dans l'igloo qui prenait maintenant des airs de maison miniature : il y avait deux sièges en neige autours d'une table, et un petit lit qui pouvait faire canapé si on ajoutait deux coussins de neige.

Lorsque le soir arriva, c'est deux complices qui rentrèrent au Manoir, trempés et grelottant, mais heureux.

* * *

Après le diner, Draco amena le petit brun dans la grande bibliothèque, et lui demanda de choisir un livre de conte. Alors qu'ils finissaient de lire la troisième histoire, Harry assis sur les genoux du blond, Draco posa le livre par terre, et demanda au brun :

-Harry, je peux te poser une question ?

Sentant l'hésitation du plus grand, le petit brun se retourna pour lui lancer un regard interrogatif, et lui répondit :

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu... est-ce que tu fais encore des cauchemars avec le petit garçon qui te ressemble ?

Harry se tendit et détourna la tête. Draco lui attrapa doucement le menton et le força gentiment mais fermement à le regarder. Des larmes commencèrent à perler dans les yeux verts du petit brun. Draco le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

-Shh, je suis désolé de te parler de ça, mais il faut que tu me racontes, et après ça ira mieux. S'il te plait, raconte moi, et je te laisserai tranquille après. Tu veux bien ?

Harry hocha la tête, et cacha son visage dans le pull du blond. Ce dernier continua :

-Fais juste oui ou non avec la tête. Tu as fais beaucoup de cauchemars cette semaine ?

Harry fit "oui".

-Et à chaque fois il y avait le petit garçon qui te ressemblait ?

Draco reçut un nouveau "oui".

-Tu m'as parlé d'un méchante dame. Elle est souvent là, elle aussi ?

Harry s'écarta un peu de Draco avant de dire, la tête baissée :

-La méchante dame, elle est presque toujours là, avec un gros méchant monsieur. Et il y a aussi un autre petit garçon. La dame et le monsieur, ils... ils s'occupent toujours de l'autre petit garçon, mais pas de celui qui me ressemble. Lui il est puni dans son placard, et il a pas le droit de demander pourquoi. La méchante dame, elle lui dit que ses parents ils étaient méchants et qu'ils sont morts et c'est bien fait pour eux. Alors le petit garçon il pleure et il dit que c'est pas vrai, mais on l'enferme dans le placard, et c'est tout noir, alors il a peur, mais, mais il peut pas sortir. Alors l'autre petit garçon il a beaucoup de cadeaux, et le petit garçon qui me ressemble il doit faire à manger pour lui, mais quand c'est l'heure de manger, le méchant monsieur, il lui dit... il lui dit qu'il a.... qu'il a pas été sage alors, alors il... il l'enferme encore dans le placard, et lui il veut pas retourner dans le placard, il a peur, mais, mais il peut pas sortir, et....

Draco qui avait écouté la tirade avec horreur coupa à ce moment Harry, le prenant dans ses bras et le rassurant en lui chuchotant des mots sans queue ni tête. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'enfance d'Harry ne se soit pas aussi bien passée que ce qu'il avait imaginé quelques années plus tôt, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ce qui lui restait de famille était allée si loin dans la méchanceté gratuite. Après tout ce n'était qu'un enfant. Un bébé, même, quand il était arrivé chez eux. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi horrible ?

Harry méritait réellement sa deuxième enfance, et il ferait tout pour que SON petit Harry soit aussi gâté qu'un enfant puisse l'être.

Lorsque les larmes du brun diminuèrent en intensité, et qu'il commençait à somnoler sur les genoux du blond, Draco lui promit à l'oreille qu'il ne verrait plus jamais le "méchant monsieur et la méchante madame".

Ce soir-là, Draco partit directement se coucher avec le petit brun, sans passer par son bureau.

Le lendemain, au réveil de Draco, Harry avait reprit les trois ans qu'il avait perdu la semaine d'avant. Ce constat brilla comme la promesse d'une journée à venir qui serait radieuse.

TBC

* * *

Ahhh que de souvenirs ! Quand j'étais au ski petite avec ma famille et des amis, les adultes nous avaient fait un petit igloo, où on tenait (en se serrant) à huit enfants ! Hum, bref !

C'est-y pas mignon un Draco adulte qui doit obliger un Harry enfant à jouer !

Dernière chose, je n'avais pas compris dans ma jeunesse ingénue que les reviews nourrissaient vraiment les auteurs, je n'ai pas compris, oh jeune ignorante que j'étais devenue dépendante aux reviews de mes lecteurs, mais je n'avais pas été habituée par vous à "seulement" cinq reviews pour un chapitre, alors je me suis dit que le dernier chapitre n'avait pas du être terrible, mais **justement **si vous trouvez que je régresse, que je stagne, ou que je ne suis pas claire dans mes explications, il faut me le dire !

J'aimerais bien savoir aussi si les partielleux ont eu leurs résultats !

**Posté le 17/02/09**


	9. Questions et examen

* * *

Je poste vite entre deux coupures internet ! Un chapitre un peu plus court cette fois-ci, pour cause de chapitre de transition dans l'histoire et de panne momentanée d'inspiration. En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Morgane** :eh oui, je pense que je vais bien aimer écrire ce passage là ! Bonne lecture !

**Egwene :** Merci d'être une revieweuse assidue, et ouui, les igloos sont le summum du rêve pour un enfant au même niveau que la maisonnette interdit aux parents^^.

**Mifibou **: J'ai adoré ta review ! Je suis encore en train de m'imaginer Draco s'arrachant les cheveux et de courir partout en criant avant de sombrer dans la folie la plus profonde parce qu'un imbécile a fait régresser Harry^^. Je ne suis pas cruelle et je vais laisser au blond le temps de se remettre avant

d'envisager quoi que se soit !

**Mooniye** : Merci pour ta review et pour m'encourager régulièrement !

Lilas : Merci pour tes encouragements, j'adore découvrir mes lecteurs de l'ombre^^ ! En espérant que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre !

**Minoritésilencieuse **: je suis décidément accro aux reviews des personnes qui n'en laissent d'habitude pas ! D'abord parce qu'elles sont plus longues, et ensuite parce qu'elles me disent plus ce qui va et ce qui va pas. Pour mon néologisme, si je l'ai mis, c'est parce que quand je ne trouve pas un mot, mon esprit se bloque dessus, et je n'arrive plus jamais à le trouver, donc j'utilise un autre mot, ou j'en invente un^^. En fait perquisitionneur, je savais même pas que ça n'existait pas avant que mon correcteur orthographique ne le souligne en rouge ! C'est pareil dans le chapitre d'avant pour le mot "parlementations" même si j'ai pas osé vous dire que le mot n'existait pas^^. Tout ça pour te dire également que ta review ne m'a pas semblé maladroite, et que si je demande toujours ce qui ne va pas c'est parce que sans doute comme toi, je me connais, donc je suis blasée de ce qu'il y a dans ma tête, et j'ai l'impression que mes tournures de phrases sont toujours identiques donc lassantes. Tout ça pour te dire que tu devrais essayer d'écrire, les gens ne te jugeraient pas aussi durement que tu le fais !(Je crois que j'ai dérivé du sujet principal^^). Bonne lecture, et n'hésite pas à me donner d'autres reviews comme celle-là, j'adore !

**Chapitre 8 : Questions et examen :**

Cette semaine s'était déroulée à toute vitesse se dit Draco, alors qu'il se reposait, profitant d'une sieste du petit brun pour se détendre. Depuis que Harry avait recommencé ses poussées de croissances, il ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Son âge avait plus que doublé en l'espace de cette semaine.

Ce qui mine de rien épuisait Draco, qui ne savait jamais ce dont Harry se rappelait ou pas : sa mémoire revenant vite, son savoir suivait, et quand Draco voulait expliquer quelque chose au brun celui-çi lui répondait d'un air incrédule :

-Mais je le sais, ça, j'ai pas trois ans !

Et bien si justement, il avait encore trois ans la veille ! Tout ça pour dire que le blond profitait au maximum de son instant de répit. Le brun passait du stade agaçant des "pourquoi ?" à répétition, au stade de la connaissance parfaite du sujet sur lequel il avait interrogé Draco en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Ainsi, quand le brun posait une question, il arrivait fréquemment qu'une fois la question prononcée, le brun trouvait la réponse dans le brouillard de son esprit, et interrompait la réponse de Draco, lui disant qu'il la savait déjà. Ce qui frustrait ce dernier au plus haut point.

Il avait bien aimé le mini'Ry qui l'interrogeait, et écoutait ses réponses comme la parole divine, ses grands yeux émerveillés luisant de mille feux. Alors qu'avant d'épater le nouveau Ry, il fallait se lever de bonne heure ! L'égo de Draco était donc soumis à rude épreuve, et il avait peur de craquer, et de crier sur le brun si celui-ci recommençait ses questions qui ne nécessitaient pas de réponses. Il ne voulait craquer pour rien au monde : le risque que le brun ne fisse une rechute était bien trop élevé !

Aussi quand il entendit les petits pas d'un brun qui avait dû finir sa sieste, tous ses efforts de relaxation furent réduits à néant. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, et se retourna vers Harry :

-Alors, tu as fini ta sieste ?

-Oui oui, en fait je voulais te poser une question !

A ces mots, les muscles de Draco se contractèrent un peu plus, son esprit chercha un moyen de fuir le plus loin possible, chercha encore un peu plus, puis ne voyant aucune sortie de secours, Draco fit un sourire crispé avant de demander :

-Ah, et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Le petit brun sortit quelque chose de derrière son dos, et Draco faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant que Harry avait dû trainer son magnifique balai dans d'innombrables couloirs, et que ses branches étaient couvertes de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Ne remarquant pas son désarroi, Harry continua :

-C'est bien un balai, ça, non ?

-Évidemment que c'est un balai, mais qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? On dirait que tu l'as trainé dans tous les coins abandonnés du Manoir ! Et dire que je l'avais nettoyé ce matin ! gémit Draco.

-Mais les balais ça sert pas à nettoyer ? Répondit Harry d'un ton piteux. Je voulais te faire une surprise en nettoyant un peu, mais il marche pas bien ton balai.

Draco ferma les yeux et respira lentement, pour se calmer avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. Ce gamin allait le tuer. Quand il sentit qu'il pourrait à nouveau se contrôler, il ouvrit les yeux, et ce qu'il vit lui ôta toute colère. Le brun serrait contre lui le manche du balai, et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes à grande vitesse.

-Hey, ne pleure pas, c'était gentil de vouloir me faire plaisir, mais ce n'est pas un balai pour balayer. Tu te rappelles ? Avec ces balais, on peut voler.

-C'est vrai ? On peut voler sur des balais ?

Les yeux si verts du brun passèrent en une seconde des larmes à ce pétillement de joie que Draco aimait tant.

-Si tu veux, on peut essayer, je pense que tu es capable de tenir sur un balai maintenant. Enfin, si j'arrive à sauver celui-là.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais pas, je voulais... bégaya Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Enfin,... à l'avenir, demande avant de faire quelque chose. En plus tu devais faire ta sieste ! C'est sûrement pas dans la chambre que tu as trouvé autant de poussière ! Tu es allé où pour balayer ?

-euh, en fait... comme la chambre... enfin, elle était propre, alors, j'ai... j'ai voulu nettoyer un endroit sale, où tu vas souvent, et...

-Harry, où es-tu allé ?

-Dans les cachots, murmura ce dernier à peine assez fort pour que Draco l'entende.

Ce dernier soupira, et prit un ton autoritaire pour dire :

-Bien, je ne t'en veux pas, mais à partir de maintenant, quand je te dis qu'il faut que tu fasse une sieste, tu fais une sieste ! Ou au moins tu restes sagement dans la chambre ! Je ne veux pas que tu te promènes tout seul dans le Manoir, c'est dangereux. Ensuite, le nettoyage est réservé aux elfes de maisons. C'est compris ?

Harry baissa la tête avant d'acquiescer. Draco continua :

-Bien, maintenant que ceci est clair, allons voler !

* * *

Il fallut peu de temps au sale môme pour réapprendre à maîtriser un balai. Draco s'avoua à lui même qu'il enviait un peu l'aisance de Harry. Certes, si ils avaient joué à ce moment un match d'attrapeurs, le blond aurait sûrement gagné, mais seulement à cause de la petite taille du brun, qui l'empêchait de manœuvrer son balai aussi bien que d'habitude. Alors qu'il regardait le brun tournoyer dans les airs, Draco se fit la réflexion que le brun était sans doute né sur un balai.

Ce jour-là, il faisait encore un peu frais, mais la neige ne tenait plus depuis deux jours, réduisant l'igloo à un tas de neige à moitié fondue.

Malgré la brise mordante, Harry et Draco n'avaient pas froid : ils jouèrent de longues heures à se pourchasser, avant que Draco ne décide de lâcher un vif d'or.

Entièrement concentré sur le jeu, Harry quadrillait le terrain avec beaucoup d'attention, fronçant les sourcils par moment. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arracher à sa tâche. Devant tant de sérieux, Draco ne pu retenir son rire. Perturbé, Harry leva les yeux pour repartir dans sa quête une seconde plus tard, lorsqu'il ne vit pas quelle était la cause de l'hilarité du blond.

Un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, Draco continua nonchalamment ses recherches. Au bout d'un certain temps, il vit Harry foncer à toute allure vers un point scintillant. Il lui fallut une seconde de plus pour se demander si, dans sa grande générosité, il laisserait le brun gagner, avant de foncer à son tour vers le vif.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Harry était bien plus près du vif, et Draco avait perdu deux précieuses secondes. Malgré son accélération soudaine, et le léger handicap du brun, ce dernier attrapa le vif d'or. Dans sa lancée, Harry eut du mal à s'arrêter, et ne put le faire que assez loin du blond. Malgré son retard initial, celui-ci n'avait aucun doute sur l'issue du duel, il pensait pour une fois remporter le match. Aussi c'est avec la mauvaise foi qui caractérisait son nom qu'il se dit qu'il avait fait exprès de laisser le brun gagner pour lui faire plaisir. Et c'est également pour que le brun n'attrape pas froid qu'il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, et absolument pas par peur de perdre à nouveau.

* * *

A l'heure du goûter, un hibou arriva, apportant une lettre. Elle venait de Dumbledore, qui lui demandait si il pouvait venir au Manoir, accompagné de Rogue. Il fallait que Harry soit examiné, pour savoir si la potion fonctionnait correctement, et qui de mieux pour le savoir que le créateur de cette potion ? Draco fronça les sourcils. Severus ne pouvait pas voir Harry. Il faisait partie de son passé.

Continuant sa lecture, il trouva la réponse à son problème. Un des composés du sort qu'il avait appliqué aux fenêtres, (qui permettait à Harry de voir dehors sans voir les personnes étrangères au Manoir) pouvait être lancé sur une personne. Celle-ci ne voyait plus alors les personnes avec qui elle n'avait pas de souvenir précis.

Dans ces conditions, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser cette visite, aussi il invita les deux hommes à venir le lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain, à quinze heures précise, Draco avait ordonné à Harry de rester à l'étage tant qu'il ne l'appelait pas, et mis la sécurité sur les escaliers, pour empêcher Harry de voir arriver ses hôtes.

Après l'incident avec Ron et Hermione, Draco avait renforcé la barrière transparente par un mur invisible, aussi à quinze heure trente, quand on frappa à la porte, Harry du haut de ses huit ans, flottait dans les airs au niveau du premier étage, en regardant Draco déambuler à l'étage au dessous.

Draco alla ouvrir, pour trouver, non pas deux, mais trois personnes attendant sur le palier. La directrice de maison du brun semblait voulait prendre de ses nouvelles. Le blond les accompagna donc vers le hall pour qu'ils puissent lancer le sort à Harry, et que ce dernier descende les escaliers pour être examiné.

Une fois le sort lancé, et les autres protections enlevées, Dumbledore expliqua :

-Bien, ce sort à un autre avantage, si il empêche Harry de nous voir, il ne l'empêche pas ne nous entendre parler, bien que ces sons lui sembleront lointains. Ainsi, il ne peut se rappeler de nos voix. Tu m'entends Harry ?

Ce dernier se rapprocha un peu plus de Draco, étant incapable de situer la source de ce chuchotement. Le blond s'accroupit, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui souriant :

-Tu peux répondre si tu entends. Il y a trois personnes avec moi, ajouta-t-il en désignant les emplacements des professeurs, et ils ne te veulent pas de mal. Ils viennent vérifier que tu vas bien.

Le brun se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Draco, mais acquiesça. Ils s'installèrent dans un salon, et Draco proposa du thé à ses invités, souhaitant que Harry puisse vaincre sa nervosité avant de se faire manipuler par des mains invisibles.

Alors que les adultes dégustaient du thé avec des gourmandises, Harry regardait avec fascination les gâteaux se manger tout seul. Une des personnes invisible, celle qui était en face de Draco avait mangé la moitié des gâteaux du plateau en deux minutes. Elle semblait avoir un faible pour les pâtisseries, et avait une façon bien à elle de manger les gâteaux recouverts de crème. On aurait dit que la crème était aspiré petit à petit par le néant.

Au même moment, Draco se fit la remarque qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'asseoir en face du directeur. Il mangeait les choux à la crème de façon répugnante.

Harry continuait son observation, toute inquiétude envolée. A côté du serial-mangeur de gâteau, se trouvait quelqu'un qui cassait minutieusement un sucre. Recommençant quand la cassure ne se faisait pas exactement au milieu, jusqu'à ce qu'un sucre soit parfaitement coupé en deux. Il devait vouloir exactement un demi sucre dans son thé, et une fois mit le sucre dans le café, la cuillère tourna trois fois dans un sens puis deux fois dans l'autre. Quand il commença à verser du lait, Harry ne réussit pas à retenir son fou-rire : il voyait les efforts fournis pour ne remplir qu'une certaine quantité de la cuillère. Au son de sa voix, la personne dut sursauter, car ce n'est pas une cuillère de lait qui fut versée dans la tasse, mais bien une dizaine de cuillères ! Pensant avoir fait une bêtise, Harry se fit tout petit, et tenta discrètement de se cacher derrière Draco.

De son côté, Rogue pestait. Ce maudit Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de lui ! Alors même qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était lui qui était assis à cette place. Et il lui avait fait renverser la moitié du lait dans sa tasse. La préparation d'une tasse de thé devait être aussi précise que la préparation d'une potion par Merlin ! Et il ne pouvait pas demander à Draco de lui faire apporter une seconde tasse de thé ! D'un air dégouté, il reposa sa tasse sur la table.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, Harry observa l'emplacement de la deuxième personne. C'était bien moins amusant que pour les deux premier. La seule chose qui fascinait Harry était que cette personne arrivait à manger des petits gâteaux secs sans laisser tomber une seule miette. Et pour avoir déjà essayé, le petit brun connaissait la difficulté de cette tâche.

Il regarda ainsi les trois occupants invisibles de la pièce, se souciant peu des bavardages de grandes personnes qu'il entendait de façon assourdie.

* * *

Puis vint le moment de l'examen. Draco lui avait un peu expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas voir la personne qui l'ausculterait, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit le maniaque du thé qui l'examinerait. Il était sûr que cette personne lui en voulait toujours pour avoir ri tout à l'heure. Alors, quand de grandes mains l'attrapèrent, il cria de toute ses forces, et s'accrocha à Draco comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le blond le rassura, lui disant qu'il restait avec lui, qu'il pouvait rester sur ses genoux, et que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la scène amusante. L'aversion bien connue du brun pour le professeur de potion ne semblait pas avoir disparue avec les souvenirs de Harry. Et rien qu'à voir la tête de son ancien directeur de maison, il ne pouvait contrôler de sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres.

Le maître de potion, si il n'avait pas vu le sourire du blond, voulait en finir le plus vite possible avec cette histoire. Depuis qu'il avait montré un quelconque intérêt devant le directeur à propos du mélange des potions qu'avait bu le survivant, et des effets que ce mélange pouvait avoir sur l'organisme, le vieux sénile avait dû s'imaginer des choses, puisqu'il ne lui parlait plus que de son pire ennemi encore vivant, à savoir Potter.

Pressé d'en finir, il vérifia les fonctions vitale et magique qui auraient pu être modifiées avec la prise des deux potions, et ne trouvant rien d'anormal, amorça un repli stratégique rapide, mais efficace en compagnie de Minerva et de son bourreau qui prévoyait déjà d'autres visites à venir maintenant qu'ils connaissaient un sort pour ne pas être vu de Harry.

Ce dernier était soulagé que cet entretien se finisse si vite. Il avait eu peur pour la fin, mais tout était bien qui finissait bien. Et c'est avec un Draco anormalement joyeux qu'il passa la fin de la journée.

* * *

TBC

Je ne sais plus si j'avais introduis Severus en tant que parrain de Draco comme on le voit dans beaucoup de fics, alors dans le doute, je ne l'ai pas mis.

Petit chapitre assez court, mais j'ai eu du mal à en écrire plus ! Comme c'est un peu un chapitre de transition (maintenant Harry va grandir plus vite), j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire.

J'ai été très gâtée au dernier chapitre niveau reviews, et j'espère que j'en aurait aussi plein cette fois-ci (bien que le chapitre soit moins réussit)

**Posté le 09/03/09 **(que de chiffres divisibles par 3 !)


	10. Cauchemars et Vérités

Avant de commencer, je voudrais vous demander sincèrement pardon pour le retard, mais beaucoup d'évènements se sont ajouté à mon manque d'inspiration chronique, et j'ai eu du mal à finir ces six/sept malheureuses petites pages word. Mais maintenant j'ai fini, et en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Cauchemars et Vérités**

Avec un Harry maintenant âgé de dix ans, Draco s'était attendu (et préparé) à subir les prémices d'une crise d'adolescence qui risquait d'après lui d'être aussi intense que brève, le brun risquant de passer vite cette période heureuse de sa vie : son arrivée à Hogwarts.

Mais ce à quoi Draco n'avait pas pensé, c'était à la pudeur excessive qui étaient soudainement apparue chez Harry. Lorsqu'il était encore petit, Draco avait interdit au brun de fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clef, après avoir dû démonter toute la porte parce que le brun s'était enfermé.

Et il arrivait au blond d'oublier qu'Harry se lavait, et de rentrer dans la salle de bain pour une quelconque raison. Ce qui n'avait jamais eu aucune conséquence.

Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Parce que quand Draco entra dans la salle de bain ce matin là pour se laver les dents, il entendit un cri strident qui sortait de la baignoire.

S'approchant de la baignoire en pensant que le brun avait glissé, et s'apprêtant à venir au secours de la damoiselle en détresse, il dut battre en retraite lorsqu'il reçut un jet d'eau en pleine figure, et que le brun criait d'une voix suraigüe :

-Mais va-t-en ! Je suis tout nu ! Ferme les yeux, et sors de là tout de suite ! Aller, ouste !

-Mais Harry, répliqua le blond rendu momentanément aveugle, c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu tout nu ! Et puis je ne regarde pas, je veux juste me laver les dents !

-Tu pourra te les laver après ! Dehors pervers ! Harry accentua son injonction d'un nouveau jet d'eau dans la figure de Draco, avant de retourner se cacher derrière le rideau de douche.

* * *

Bien, au moins cette confrontation avec le nouveau Harry avait permit à Draco de finir de se réveiller, et lui avait appris à ne jamais sous-estimer les pré-ados. Après être sorti de sa douche, le brun avait déclaré que l'attitude de Draco était inadmissible, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que cela se reproduise, et que pour en être certain, il exigeait une chambre à lui, avec sa propre salle de bain de préférence.

Ne tenant pas plus que ça à subir à nouveau les foudres du brun, le blond accepta, mais choisit la future chambre pour (selon lui) asseoir son autorité, en montrant qu'il ne cédait pas sur tous les points.

Le blond ne vit pas le brun du reste de la journée, celui-ci ayant décidé de refaire lui même la décoration et l'aménagement de sa nouvelle chambre, aidé par les elfes de maisons qui étaient aux anges. Ces derniers appréciaient beaucoup le brun depuis qu'il avait renoncé à leur envoyer des boules de feu à la figure.

* * *

Après le souper, Draco fut enfin autorisé à visiter le domaine de Sieur Potter. Ce dernier ne possédait pas réellement de goût en ce qui concernait l'association des couleurs, mais si cela lui faisait plaisir, cela n'avait pas grande importance. Et puis tant que lui-même n'avait pas à supporter la dite association de couleurs trop longtemps, il n'avait rien à redire.

Bon, il devrait tout de même encourager Harry à jouer le plus souvent hors de sa chambre. Ces couleurs devaient ronger le cerveau. Et il y en avait trop. Chaque mur contenait chaque couleur de l'arc en ciel, mais organisées dans un ordre défiant le bon sens.

Enfin.

Après avoir félicité le petit brun pour son chef d'œuvre en matière de décoration d'intérieur, et l'avoir couché, Draco se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour se détendre en toute sérénité avant de se coucher.

Sérénité qui ne dura pas longtemps. Au bout d'une demi-heure, un elfe tremblotant l'avertit que le jeune maître ne semblait pas aller très bien.

Doux euphémisme. En effet, Harry étaient en sueur dans son lit, et semblait faire le pire des cauchemars.

* * *

Draco avait réveillé Harry, et l'avait bercé un long moment avant de le recoucher. Cette nuit-là, il dut se lever trois fois pour retourner dans la chambre du brun et le rassurer. Mais il finit par n'en plus pouvoir. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans sa chambre, où il le mit dans son lit.

Le brun protesta bien un peu, être traité comme un bébé le jour même de sa prise d'indépendance, c'était un peu fort, mais Draco lui chuchota qu'il aurait une chambre plus près de la sienne dès le lendemain, et qu'il fallait qu'il dorme un peu cette nuit.

Harry finit par accepter de dormir avec Draco, en boudant un peu. Mais au fond de lui, il était bien content que le blond ne l'ait pas laissé tout seul dans le noir.

Dans ses cauchemars, les murs de sa chambre s'étaient resserrés de plus en plus autours de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le placard du petit garçon qui vivait dans sa tête. Et Harry, du haut de ses dix ans, avait toujours peur de ce placard.

Mais Draco ne laisserait pas les murs se refermer autours de lui. Il pouvait dormir en sécurité maintenant.

* * *

Le lendemain, le même manège que la veille recommença.

Harry refit la décoration d'une pièce (avec salle de bain s'il vous plait !) avec un goût exquis (à son avis), sans laisser à Draco l'occasion de la voir tant qu'elle n'était pas finie. Draco espérait juste que le génie créatif du brun ne lui donnerait pas envie de repeindre toutes les pièces du Manoir. Et puis il avait autre chose à faire aujourd'hui que de surveiller les bêtises du brun. Mais dans un soucis de préservation de son patrimoine culturel, il enferma les pots de peinture à double tour, pendant que Harry regardait ailleurs.

* * *

L'après-midi, Draco avait été convoqué au Ministère, pour donner de ses nouvelles. Il avait donc laissé Harry au soin des elfes, et lui avait préparé une salle en haut d'une tour, munie de larges fenêtres, d'où il pouvait surveiller l'entrée du Manoir, et qui empêchait Harry de voir toute autre personne que le blond, et d'où personne ne pourrait le voir. Le brun pourrait donc savoir quand Draco reviendrait.

Au ministère, le blond ne subit qu'un petit interrogatoire, lui demandant ce qu'il comptait faire à présent, et autres questions destinées à savoir si il avait l'intention de (re)devenir un criminel dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Il put ainsi repartir assez vite. Mais au moment de transplaner, il rencontra Blaise, qui, ravi de voir qu'il était sortit de son trou, lui proposa de le raccompagner, et d'en profiter pour parler un peu.

Draco, qui savait que Harry l'attendait de pied ferme chez lui essaya de faire comprendre à Blaise qu'il était mieux de s'installer dans un café, ou alors d'aller chez lui, mais son ami ne compris pas l'angoisse du blond.

Aussi c'est un Draco très nerveux qui arriva chez lui accompagné de Blaise. Il essaya d'appeler un elfe pour lui demander de neutraliser Harry, mais aucun ne sembla l'entendre.

* * *

De son côté, cela faisait un moment que le brun avait abandonné ses jouets, pour mieux guetter l'arrivée du blond. Il n'aimait pas quand ce dernier s'en allait si longtemps. (La durée de la sortie de Draco étant mesurée de façon assez peu objective par le brun qui trouvait toujours le temps long lorsque ce dernier n'était pas au Manoir). Aussi, le retour du blond ne passa pas inaperçu, et Harry se précipita vers la porte d'entrée dès qu'une touffe blonde entra dans son champ de vision.

Il dévala les escaliers sous les cris horrifiés de sa nounou, et des autres elfes de maisons qui étaient venu en renfort, et qui par conséquent n'entendirent pas les appels désespérés du maître de maison.

* * *

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Draco demanda à Blaise de rester dehors trente secondes, le temps qu'il règle quelque chose.

Entrouvrant la porte, il entendit un grand cri enfantin l'appeler :

-Draco !!!

Et il vit le brun courir vers lui.

Refermant la porte, il dit précipitamment :

-Harry ferme les yeux ! Je voudrais que tu reste au premier étage, de préférence dans ta chambre ! Il y a quelqu'un avec moi.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai jamais le droit de voir personne, moi, d'abord ? Répliqua le brun en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je suis désolé, Harry je t'expliquerai après, mais là c'est important.

-Mais, tenta Harry.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, maintenant, tu monte dans ta chambre, et Tinky, continua-t-il en s'adressant à l'elfe qui surveillait Harry, dorénavant, j'aimerais que les elfes de maison obéissent un peu mieux que ça ! A présent, emmène Harry dans sa chambre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les cris d'indignation du brun, Draco ouvrit enfin la porte à son ami qui demanda aussitôt :

-Tu t'occupe d'un enfant, toi maintenant ?

Draco resta figé quelques secondes avant de tenter assez faiblement :

-Un enfant, mais quel enfant ? Pourquoi je m'occuperais d'un enfant ?

Ce à quoi Blaise répliqua :

-C'est justement ce que je me demande. Draco, je pense que tu nous caches pas mal de chose à Pansy et à moi. Je reviendrai ce soir avec elle, et j'espère que tu pourras tout nous expliquer, parce que nous ne partirons pas sans avoir reçu quelques réponses satisfaisantes.

Et avant que le blond n'ait pu rajouter un mot, Blaise sortit en claquant la porte.

Pris au dépourvu, Draco resta longtemps sans bouger, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette situation sans danger.

Mais avant tout, il devait aller réconforter un brun boudeur, et lui expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait voir personne.

* * *

Draco mit longtemps avant de se faire pardonner par Harry. Pourtant, chaque minute comptait, il ne savait pas encore quoi faire ce soir.

Mais avant tout il fallait parler au brun :

-Écoute, je sais bien que tu ne comprend pas pourquoi je t'interdis de voir les personnes qui viennent ici.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai pas le droit ?

-Justement, c'est ce que je veux t'expliquer, alors maintenant, écoute moi.

Le brun fit mine de bouder, en tournant le dos au blond qui était assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier soupira, et attrapa le brun avant de le poser sur ses genoux, et de lui dire :

-Tu veux savoir, donc tu m'écoute. Tu sais l'autre garçon que tu voyais dans ta tête et dans tes rêves, est-ce que tu le vois encore ?

-Oui, mais, ça n'a...

-Si je t'en parle, c'est que ça doit avoir un rapport ! En fait les personnes que je ne veux pas que tu vois, elle connaissent ce petit garçon, et tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Et le petit garçon que tu vois, il a disparu. Alors elles le cherchent, et elles peuvent t'emmener avec eux, si elles te voient. Tu veux qu'elles t'emmènent ?

Harry baissa la tête, et se rapprocha inconsciemment de Draco avant de répondre :

-Non.

Il y eut un silence, avant que le brun ne reprenne doucement :

-Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Ce garçon, c'est... c'est moi ?

Draco soupira. Les explications seraient plus compliquées que prévues, et il ne voulait pas embrouiller le brun dans des mensonges qui se retourneraient à coup sûr contre lui. Il tenta donc une explication.

-En fait c'est toi... mais ce n'est pas vraiment toi, comment dire...

Draco inspira un grand coup.

-Tu sais que tu grandis beaucoup trop vite pour un enfant ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Et bien, en fait, si tu grandis aussi vite, c'est parce que tu n'es pas vraiment un enfant. Le garçon que tu vois, ce n'est pas vraiment toi, en fait, c'était toi. En vrai tu as mon âge.

Le brun fronçait les sourcils dans l'effort de compréhension qu'il faisait.

-Mais, mais alors, pourquoi tu as gardé ton âge, et pas moi ?

-Le garçon de ta tête, il est triste, non ?

-En fait, dit Harry en se frottant la tête, il était triste. Maintenant il est dans une école magique, alors il va mieux.

-Écoute, Harry, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux te dire ou non. Mais en résumé, l'ancien Harry a été très malheureux, et il a voulu tout oublier. Alors tu as reçu une potion, et maintenant tu peux prendre tout ton temps pour te souvenir du Harry d'avant. Mais tu ne peux pas voir les personnes que l'ancien Harry connaissait, parce que ça te forcerait à te souvenir de choses que tu ne veux pas encore savoir. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais tu as déjà vu des personnes que tu ne connaissais pas, et ça t'a fait beaucoup de mal.

Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils, réfléchit longtemps, avant de demander :

-Mais alors... Ça veut dire que je ne te connaissais pas, avant ?

Draco sourit, ce petit n'était pas si bête finalement.

-En fait si, tu me connaissais, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi. Tu ne te rappelles de rien quand tu me voit, mais en échanges, tu te rappellera de moi en dernier. Tu ne peux pas te rappeler de moi tant que tu ne te sera pas rappelé de tout le reste. Tu comprends ?

-Je... je crois.

-C'est bien alors. Mais le problème, c'est que la personne qui est venue avec moi tout à l'heure va revenir ce soir avec quelqu'un d'autre, et elle veut des explications, parce qu'elle t'a entendu. Est-ce que je pourrais te mettre le sort de la dernière fois quand les trois personnes étaient venues, juste pour qu'elles puissent te voir ?

Harry détourna la tête avant de dire d'un air pas très convaincu :

-Si tu veux.

-Merci Harry. Maintenant, en attendant l'arrivée des deux vilains, allons manger !

Et ils se rendirent dans la salle de séjour, Draco sentant qu'un poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules, et se sentant prêt à affronter ses amis.

TBC

* * *

Encore une fois excusez ou non les fautes d'orthographe !

Alors que je commence à m'intéresser à des fics un peu plus sombres, je me rends compte à quel point cette fic peut paraître bisounours. Aussi je vous demande votre avis sur la question et voudrais savoir si vous voudriez un Draco plus sombre, bien que toujours amoureux de notre Ryry national pour une prochaine fic.

Donnez moi votre avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif, ça fait progresser ! Je ne sait pas si j'arriverai à tenir mes délais par la suite, mais cette fic aura une fin, et je ne posterai pas d'autre fic tant que celle-là ne sera pas terminée (ce qui me motive parce que j'ai déjà deux trois idées en tête qui n'attendent que d'être réalisées).

Profitez bien de la vie, et à bientôt !

**Posté le 21/04/09**


	11. Entre Serpentards

Eh oui ! (enfin) un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous alors que je devrais être en train de réviser mon bac !

Je fais vite fait les RARs, et place à l'histoire !

**li-san **: merci pour ta review, et pour ton opinion sur Draco. Je prends note^^.

**Laura **: Merci pour ta review toute mignonne qui me motive à continuer !

**Chapitre 10 : Entre serpentards**

Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent vers neuf heures ce soir-là. Draco qui tournait en rond dans un des salons demanda à un elfe de les faire entrer, et partit chercher Harry.

Arrivé devant la porte du brun, il s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder. Harry était assis sur son lit et regardait un livre nerveusement, balançant ses jambes dans un rythme chaotique. Regardait et non lisait parce que le livre était tenu à l'envers. Draco se composa un visage rassurant avant d'appeler Harry et de mettre les sorts en place. Il serra doucement, presque tendrement, le brun dans ses bras avant de le guider vers le salon.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte, Draco demanda à Harry de l'attendre un moment, et qu'il viendrait le chercher dans quelques instants. Harry respira un grand coup avant d'acquiescer. Les inconnus qui avaient bu le thé avec lui ne lui avaient pas fait peur, mais l'air solennel de Draco lui laissait penser que les invités d'aujourd'hui étaient différents. Il avait un peu peur. Mais il se rappela que Draco ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal, et il se força à se calmer.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait rejoint ses deux amis dans le salon, et refermé précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Avant que ses hôtes n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, il déclara :

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché ça, mais je vais tout vous expliquer. Je veux juste que vous me promettiez de rester calme quoi qu'il arrive !

-Alors ça ! S'exclama Pansy, t'as un gosse et tu ne nous préviens même pas ! Et depuis quand, j'aimerais savoir, et ...

Draco la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait même pas pensé que ses amis iraient s'imaginer des choses pareilles. Surtout avec l'âge actuel du brun, il aurait pu au pire être son grand frère. Voyant l'air étonné du blond, Blaise interrompit Pansy, et demanda :

-Mais alors si ce n'est pas ton gamin que j'ai entendu, pourquoi il y a un enfant dans ton Manoir ?

Draco soupira, et reprit la parole avant qu'on ne commence à l'accuser de pédophilie :

-Je vous ai dit que j'allais vous expliquer. Mais avant je voudrais que vous promettiez de garder votre calme, et surtout de n'en parler à personne.

Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils. Ce qu'il allait leur dire était si grave que ça ? Draco savait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de répéter les secrets qu'il leur confiait. Aussi c'est sur un ton hésitant qu'ils donnèrent leur promesse.

Leur demandant d'aller s'asseoir, Draco se retourna pour faire entrer Harry. Il se rappela juste à temps que le brun pouvait toujours l'entendre, et qu'il ne devait pas parler de la vie d'avant, ou donner le nom de Pansy ou de Blaise tant que le brun serait avec eux.

Draco attrapa Harry par la main, le fit entrer, et se plaça derrière lui en lui tenant les épaules, tout en surveillant ses hôtes. Blaise fut le premier à réagir. Il se leva soudainement et cria d'un air incertain tout en pointant Harry du doigt :

-T'as eu un enfant avec Potter ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et n'eut même pas besoin de répondre puisque Pansy le fit à sa place :

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que Draco puisse avoir un enfant de cet âge ?, s'exclama-t-elle, avant de d'ajouter suspicieusement, mais c'est vrai qu'il ressemble étonnamment à Potter.

Draco les jaugea à nouveau, puis voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir sauter sur le petit brun, il souleva les mèches qui retombaient sur le front de Harry, les laissant voir la fameuse cicatrice avant de dire :

-C'est lui.

Blaise resta bouche-bée, tandis que Pansy se mit à rire bêtement, croyant à une mauvaise blague.

* * *

De son côté, Harry n'était pas franchement à l'aise. D'après ce que Draco avait dit, l'ancien Harry avait connu les personnes qui étaient dans cette pièce. Ce qui renforçait son malêtre, c'était le fait que Draco s'était mit derrière lui, et que comme il ne voyait pas les autres personnes de la pièce, il ne savait où poser le regard. Et vu comment les mains de Draco maltraitaient ses épaules, ce n'était pas le moment de lui demander discrètement où se trouvaient les invités pour jouer à faire semblant de les voir.

Non, décidément, Harry n'était pas très à l'aise.

* * *

-C'est le fils de Potter ? Mais alors pourquoi il a la même cicatrice ? Demanda stupidement Blaise.

Pansy leva les yeux aux ciel avant de lui donner un coup de coude :

-Eh oh ! Pansy appelle la Lune ! Ça se transmet pas les cicatrices ! Il s'agit de Potter , dit-elle sur un ton excédé avant de regarder suspicieusement Draco, enfin, je crois ?

Draco confirma d'un hochement de tête avant d'expliquer :

-Maintenant que vous avez saisi l'importance de l'enjeu, j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi je n'ai pas pu vous mettre dans le secret. Il n'a le droit de voir personne.

-Il n'a le droit de voir personne, et tu nous le montres, demanda Pansy d'un air dubitatif, quel honneur ! Mais alors à quoi ça servait de nous mentir tout ce temps dans ce cas, t'étais pas obligé de nous le montrer pour tout expliquer !

-Et tu m'aurais crue ? Demanda Draco.

-Euh... pas forcément, dut avouer la jeune fille.

Blaise, que ce style de questions n'intéressait guère, changea de sujet :

-Bon c'est bien joli tout ça, mais vous l'ennuyez avec toutes vos bêtises dégoulinant de mièvrerie ! Il est plutôt mignon Potty en enfant !

Blaise s'approcha du brun avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste.

-Salut toi ! Fit Blaise en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry, alors qu'est-ce que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. A peine eut il touché les cheveux du brun, que celui-ci cria, et que Draco se retourna brusquement, se mettant devant Harry, tournant le dos à ses deux amis, et leur empêchant de voir le brun.

Blaise prit un air gêné :

-Euh... Il s'est passé quoi, là ?

Draco, accroupi devant Harry, leur demanda :

-Attendez-moi là. Je reviens et je vous explique tout.

Et il quitta la pièce en tenant Harry contre lui.

Ce dernier avait été surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un des invités de Draco le toucherait alors que le blond semblait vouloir le protéger en restant près de lui tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans le salon. Ça, ajouté à l'impression que lui avait donné Draco, que les invités n'étaient pas aussi gentils que ceux qui étaient venus prendre le thé, et Harry n'avait pu retenir un cri lorsqu'il avait senti quelqu'un l'attraper par les cheveux.

Draco mena Harry jusqu'à sa chambre, le fit asseoir sur le lit avant de lui d'expliquer :

-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. La personne qui a voulu t'ébouriffer les cheveux n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, mais elle ne savait pas que tu ne pouvais pas la voir, et je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter à temps, ou te prévenir , et... Tu me pardonnes ?

Harry hocha la tête pour faire plaisir à Draco, convaincu qu'à présent ce dernier allait le laisser tout seul ici, et qu'il repartirait s'occuper de ses hôtes l'abandonnant dans sa chambre.

Et en effet, c'est ce qu'il fit. Après s'être assuré que le brun allait bien, Draco retourna dans le salon.

Là-bas, Pansy et Blaise n'avait pas échangé un mot pendant que Draco n'était pas là, trop pris dans leurs pensées. Aussi, ils sursautèrent quand le blond revint. Celui-ci soupira, avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil, et d'inviter d'un geste les deux autres à faire de même. Il leur servit une tasse de thé, avant de commencer :

-Je pense que vous vous posez quelques questions, avant tout, je voulais vous expliquer le comportement de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas vous voir tout à l'heure, ni vous entendre d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il a eu peur quand tu l'as touché, Blaise. Pour faire simple, il a perdu la majorité de ses souvenirs. L'âge qu'il semble avoir est proportionnel à la quantité de souvenirs qu'il a de son ancienne vie. Mais si il vous avait vu, comme il vous a connu, il se serait souvenu de certaines choses qu'il préfère ignorer pour l'instant.

-Vouah, il a de la chance, fit Blaise, je crois que tout ceux qui ont participé à la dernière bataille voudraient un peu oublier ce qu'ils ont vu.

Draco fut atterré par tant de bêtises. Il répliqua un peu sèchement :

-Tout est dans le un peu, Blaise. Pour te donner une petite idée de la masse de souvenir que Harr.. Potter voulait oublier, quand il est arrivé ici après la guerre c'était un bébé ! A mon avis, ce n'était pas seulement une bataille qu'il voulait oublier ! C'est toute sa vie !

Pansy se leva et s'approcha de Draco avec un air apaisant :

-Calme toi s'il te plait, Blaise ne pouvait pas savoir. Mais dis moi, fit elle pour alléger l'atmosphère, tu m'as l'air de t'être bien attaché à ton petit protégé.

Draco détourna la tête. Son amie avait le chic pour amener la conversation sur des terrains un peu trop glissants au goût du blond.

* * *

De son côté, Harry, après être resté prostré sur son lit de longues minutes, se demandait ce qu'il allait faire si il faisait encore un cauchemar, et que Draco ne le savait pas parce qu'il parlait avec les inconnus du salon. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se réveiller, et de rester enfermé dans son rêve.

Aussi, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à se coucher, et il n'osait pas aller au salon regarder les tasses bouger, puisque Draco lui avait explicitement ordonner de rester ici.

Mais ici, cela ne signifiait pas forcément dans sa chambre non ? Cela signifiai en gros "dans le château sauf près du salon aux invités". Harry se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque pour s'occuper en attendant que Draco aille se coucher.

En allant à la bibliothèque, Harry passa devant la chambre de Draco, qui était entrouverte. Il s'arrêta, songeur.

Si il allait à la bibliothèque, il ne saurait pas quand Draco reviendrait du salon.

Tandis que si il l'attendait dans sa chambre, il pourrait retourner dans sa chambre quand le blond reviendrait, et s'endormir en étant sûr que quelqu'un le réveillerait si il faisait un cauchemar.

Ravi de sa merveilleuse idée, Harry fit demi-tour pour aller chercher sa peluche fouine. Ce n'était pas parce ce qu'il était grand, et réclamait son indépendance qu'il n'avait pas encore besoin d'une peluche quand il était tout seul !

Ayant récupéré sa peluche, Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil dans la chambre de Draco, et se mit à l'attendre. Puis, comme il commençait à somnoler, il décida que le lit serait plus confortable, et que de toute façon, Draco qui était devenu énervant en ce moment, se ferait une joie de le réveiller quand il reviendrait.

Et Harry s'endormit rapidement, sa fouine dans les bras.

* * *

Dans le salon, Draco s'était livré comme jamais depuis la fin de la guerre. Les trois amis étaient passés du thé à l'alcool, et il est bien connu que l'alcool délie les langues. Aussi Draco racontait-il de son air le plus convaincu à ses amis :

-Moi, aimer Potty ? Naaaaaaaaaaan, j'suis pas péfo, péd, péphodile, moi ! Quand il sera grand, j'dis pas, hein !

Pansy riait comme une folle, et Blaise essayait vaillamment de finir les phrases de Draco avant lui, mais étant lui-même dans un état d'ébriété bien avancé, il avait lui aussi du mal avec les mots de plus de trois syllabes.

Ensuite, ce fut autours de Blaise de raconter comment il avait compris que la guerre était finie sur le champs de bataille, qu'il avait retrouvé Pansy, et qu'il avait été tellement soulagé qu'elle soit vivante qu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser, et que la jeune fille lui avait envoyé la pire gifle de sa vie.

C'était au tours de Draco de rire comme un fou, et à Pansy d'essayer de changer la conversation, avec cependant moins de brio qu'au début de la soirée.

Puis vinrent les souvenirs de Poudlard, les vacances ensemble à la plage, et les projets d'avenir quand Harr... pardon, Potter aurait grandit, ou même avant, pour s'amuser à jouer à colin maillard avec lui sans avoir besoin de bandeau pour qu'il cherche Pansy et Blaise.

Cette idée avait d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé Blaise, et il fit promettre à Draco qu'il organiserait une partie avant que Harry ne récupère ses souvenirs.

Draco était bien trop ivre pour refuser. C'était vraiment agréable de retrouver ses amis après ces semaines à vivre dans le mensonge avec un enfant amnésique pour seule compagnie.

Pas que Draco n'apprécie pas Harry, non ! Mais, alors qu'il parlait de tout et de rien avec ses amis, il se rendait compte qu'il avait été proche de la dépression, à rester toute la journée avec un enfant presque muet pour seule compagnie. Harry n'était pas un enfant extraverti, et il préférait lire plutôt que de participer à un jeu bruyant qui aurait pourtant donné un peu de vie au Manoir. Et lui-même ne devait pas être très amusant non plus, à essayer de se sortir d'une guerre dont le fantôme essayait sans cesse de le rattraper.

Mais cela allait changer. Il inviterait plus souvent les personnes dans le secret -peut-être même Granger et Weasley, tiens !-, Il ferait des efforts pour ne pas prononcer leurs noms en présence de Harry, et ils joueraient à Colin-Maillard, au Quidditch, et à plein de jeu bruyants qui aideraient peut-être Harry à grandir !

Draco s'enflammait tout seul, et d'ailleurs les deux autres ne semblaient pas réellement se soucier de lui, aussi il déclara cette soirée comme finie, les conduisit à la porte, puis remonta les étages vers sa chambre, où il décida dans un élan de courage de prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il fut douché et habillé pour la nuit, Draco s'effondra sur son lit, et s'endormit d'un coup, ne notant pas le petit corps qui dormait déjà à côté de lui. Il attrapa seulement, pris dans ses rêves, la peluche en forme de fouine que semblait lui tendre le brun qui était allongé à côté de lui.

* * *

TBC

Voilà ! Encore une fois, j'adore les reviews, je suis phobique des fautes d'orthographe que je laisse trainer un peu partout, j'adore les reviews, recevoir des nouvelles de mes lecteurs même si ca n'a pas grand chose à voir avec mon histoire, et enfin, j'adore les reviews !

Je vous dis à presque bientôt, et pour faire de la pub, je vais bientôt poster un OS complètement différent de ce que je fais avec cette fic (enfin je crois), puisqu'il s'agit d'un Lucius Malfoy/ Severus Snape.

Je tiens à préciser que je n'aime pas spécialement ce couple somme toute bizarre, mais c'est un cadeau pour ma 69ème revieweuse qui se trouve être mon chéri préféré, j'ai nommé Dororo03, et que j'avais le choix entre ce couple là, ou un Viktor Krum/Cédric Digory, et que... Hum^^.

Maintenant que j'ai bien raconté ma vie et tout et tout je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, et bon courage aux autres.

Quoi que vous fassiez amusez-vous toujours !

**Posté le 12/06/09**


	12. Piquenique et jeux

Voilà, un petit chapitre avant une sans doute grande pause !

RARs :

li-san :Eh oui, même si il a un enfant à charge, Draco est capable de se saoûler ! C'est pas très sérieux ca ! Mais c'est un Malfoy, et un Malfoy sait se contrôler même bourré^^.

Personne : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements ! J'ai super bien réussi mon bac, j'ai même eut la mention très bien !

Laura : merci de toujours suivre avec attention ma fic, j'adore voir des revieweurs continuer à m'encourager après leur première review !

**Chapitre 11 : Pique-nique et jeux :**

Draco fut tiré assez brusquement des limbes du sommeil, ce matin-là. Une petite voix lui criait quelque chose, mais il ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles. Dans un effort suprême, il tendit l'oreille, mettant son cerveaux en marche :

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Non seulement tu m'as pas réveillé, mais en plus tu m'as volé ma peluche ! Et après tu dis que tu ne l'aime pas, et que...

Draco n'avait pas tous compris. Il ouvrit donc précautionneusement un œil pour savoir de quoi il retournait, et se retrouva nez à nez avec son pire cauchemar.

La fouine ! La saleté de fouine que le nabot avait voulu acheter se trouvait actuellement dans ses bras !

Poussant un cri fort peu viril, Draco sortit du lit en trombe, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'abomination 100% coton.

Debout en face de lui se trouvait un Harry de presque quatorze ans qui le regardait les points sur les hanches avec un petit air de "mère agacée par son enfant qui n'est jamais sage".

Draco ferma les yeux se forçant à respirer calmement. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Voilà, caaaaalme....

Tout aussi calmement, il coupa la parole à un petit brun hystérique pour lui dire :

-Bien, maintenant, tout d'abord bonjour... Je tiens avant tout à te préciser que je suis parfaitement calme, mais TU POURRAIS PAS VIRER CETTE CHOSE DE LA ??? cria-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur l'objet de ses pires cauchemars qui siégeait triomphalement au milieu du lit du blond.

Harry récupéra donc sa fouine sans trop comprendre, avant de se rappeler qu'il était lui aussi en colère. Il cria donc à son tour :

-Et moi, qu'est ce que tu crois que je dois dire, hein ? T'avais pourtant l'air de l'aprécier fouifouine puisque TU me l'a VOLE cette nuit !

-Eh bien je ne vois pas comment je te l'aurais volé ta sale fouine, répondit Draco, Je ne suis pas somnambule, alors je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu aller la chercher dans ton lit !

A ces mots, Harry rougit, et baissa la tête. Apparemment Draco ne savait pas qu'il avait dormi dans son lit.

-Bah, en fait, expliqua-t-il en se tortillant et en regardant par terre, hier soir, euh... tu vois, j'étais tout seul, alors la bibliothèque,... mais en fait j'ai vu ta chambre, alors j'ai pensé que ...

Harry s'embrouillait dans son histoire, et Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre, et ne voyait pas où le brun voulait en venir.

-Et puis alors je suis venue dans ta chambre avec fouifouine pour pas être tout seul, et puis j'étais fatigué, tu vois ? Alors ...

Finalement Draco sembla comprendre l'histoire :

-Alors tu es venu dormir dans mon lit avec ton abomination artificielle, c'est ça ?

Harry rougit comme une tomate, avant de bredouiller :

-Bah non, j'voulais pas dormir avec toi, on est pas des amoureux, hein !

-Tu as dormi ici ou non, demanda Draco qui avait définitivement du mal à comprendre le petit brun à une heure pareille.

Celui-ci rougit encore plus

-Bah oui j'ai dormi ici, mais j'ai pas fait exprès, hein ? J'suis pas ton amoureux d'abord !

Harry marqua une pause, puis voyant que Draco semblait attendre des explications plus précises (plus claire de l'avis du blond), il réexpliqua :

-Jvoulais attendre que tu finisses de parler avec tes invités pour te dire bonne nuit, et puis après j'étais fatigué, et puis après je me suis couché dans ton lit pour faire une sieste, c'est vrai, mais pas pour dormir avec toi, hein ? C'est vrai ce que je te dis ! Jpensais juste que tu me réveillerais avant de te coucher. C'est vrai ça d'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé, hein ?

Draco soupira. Que ce gnome était agaçant avec tous ses tics de langages ! Dire que plus jeune il parlait si bien ! Potter n'avait jamais fonctionné comme tout le monde. On aurait dit qu'il régressait dans la manière de s'exprimer en grandissant.

Et en plus il se mettait à poser des questions agaçantes ! Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il avait trop bu la veille pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait des intrus dans son lit ! Il prit un air de commerçant pour dire au brun d'un ton légèrement menaçant :

-Bon, on va faire un deal toi et moi, ok ? Je ne te pose pas de question sur le pourquoi tu es venu dormir dans mon lit, et toi tu ne me pose pas de question sur pourquoi je n'ai pas remarqué que tu étais là, ça marche ?

Harry qui n'avait pas bien compris la phrase (ça veut dire quoi deal ?), hocha néanmoins la tête parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Draco comme ça et qu'il avait assez peur de l'énerver vu la tête qu'il faisait.

Dès que Harry eut hoché la tête, le visage du blond se détendit brusquement, faisant sursauter le brun, et il dit d'un ton joyeux :

-Bien ! Maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, on va petit déjeuner ?

Harry, n'ayant jamais vu Draco si lunatique, se laissa trainer vers la salle à manger. Il ne reprit ses esprits qu'à mi-chemin, et il demanda :

-Dis, c'est quoi un dile ?

Draco se retourna :

-Un quoi ?

-Un dile, t'as dit on va faire un dile !

-Ah, un deal ! C'est comme un pacte.

-Ah, d'accord.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, et Draco se souvint d'avoir promis à ses amis qu'il les rappellerait pour faire un pique-nique avec partie géante de colin maillard.

Il pourrait inviter la belette et sa chérie aussi, sinon ils risquaient de revenir au mauvais moment comme la dernière fois. Oh, et puis il inviteraient aussi Severus et le vieux fou qui s'occuperait des deux indésirables.

Il parla avant tout de son projet à Harry qui fut heureux de voir que autant de grandes personnes étaient prêtes à venir jouer avec lui, même si il ne pouvait pas les voir.

Le rendez-vous fut donné, Mac Gonagall se joignit à la petite troupe, et les invités commencèrent à arriver vers onze heures.

Le temps était encore un peu frais, mais les rayons du soleil réchauffait le sol et les corps assis dans l'herbe. La petite troupe discutait joyeusement, Draco en tant que seule personne que Harry pouvait entendre, lui faisait la conversation, tout en gardant en tête qu'il ne devait pas prononcer le nom d'une des personnes présentes.

Le repas se déroula sans incident, Dumbledore, comme l'avait prévu Draco, parlait avec les deux Griffondors, tandis que les deux professeurs discutaient pédagogie (leurs idées à ce sujet étaient assez divergentes), et que Pansy et Blaise discutaient entre eux.

Lorsque la dernière cuillerée de dessert fut avalée, Blaise se releva d'un air triomphant, et s'exclama d'un air extatique :

-Et maintenant Colin maillard ! Harry commence parce qu'il ne voit personne !

A la tête que faisait Snape, celui ci n'avait pas été prévenu de l'occupation prévue pour l'après-midi.

Draco le rattrapa discrètement avant qu'il ne parvienne à s'enfuir, et le professeur de potion soupira, vaincu.

Draco expliqua à Harry qu'il devait essayer d'attraper quelqu'un, lui-même se jetant un charme de désillusion pour devenir invisible aux yeux du brun.

Le colin maillard sorcier était bien mieux que l'équivalant moldu, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour le chercheur de se prendre un arbre en pleine figure, et puis lorsque toutes les "souris" étaient désillusionnées elles ne savaient pas où se trouvaient les autres, et en étaient handicapées, ce qui laissait plus de chances au "chat" d'attraper une proie.

Mais pour le premier tour, seul Draco était invisible. Cependant, attendris par l'enfant, ils le laissèrent gagner assez facilement (à part Snape qui était tout fier d'avoir été plus fort que Saint Potter !).

La personne attrapée fut Pansy. Tous les autres devinrent donc invisible. Le plus dur était pour Harry qui ne voyait ni les autres souris, ni Pansy., Et celle-ci s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Harry restait figé, ne sachant de quel côté avancer. Pansy n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, et elle n'était le chat que depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'elle cria d'une voix triomphante :

-Attrapé ! Alors qui a été piégé ?

Draco prévint Harry que la manche était terminée, se désillusionnant pour que le brun puisse le rejoindre, pendant que Pansy se plaignait :

-Blaise ?!? Je suis sûre que tu as triché exprès pour être le chat !

Ce dernier niait en prenant un air innocent, mais il ricanait intérieurement. Il avait lancé un sortilège espion sur Snape, puisqu'il avait vu sa fierté de n'avoir pas été capturé la fois d'avant.

Lorsque Blaise ne vit plus personne, il s'avança donc d'un air très sûr de lui. Il ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'éloignait fortement de l'endroit de départ. Son ancien professeur devait partir le plus loin possible pour être sûr de ne pas être capturé. Et comme il ne sentait pas le professeur s'éloigner, il se dit que ce dernier devait être très sûr de lui puisqu'il ne regardait pas en arrière voir si on le suivait.

Les autres s'étaient étonnés de voir Blaise partir si vite dans une direction précise. Mais ses amis, Hermione et Dumbledore savaient qu'il devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête, Ron

s'en fichait pas mal, Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte et la professeur de métamorphose regardait le jeu plus qu'elle n'y participait.

De toute les manières tous comprirent l'attitude de Blaise lorsqu'il cria un "Attrapé !", et qu'il entendirent un cri perçant provenant sans nul doute de leur sombre professeur de potion. Celui-ci réapparu avant de s'exclamer :

-Mais ça ne va pas dans votre petite tête ! Me faire une peur pareille ! Et...

Blaise le coupa :

-Je suis vraiment désolé professeur, mais en attendant, c'est votre tour !

Et tout le monde redevint invisible, Draco attrapa la main de Harry pour qu'il ne se fasse pas attraper, et ils firent tourner Severus en bourrique jusqu'à ce que celui-là abandonne la partie et ne retourne dans le Manoir se faire servir un thé.

A ce moment-là, tout le monde se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait plus si chaud avec le soleil qui disparaissait peu à peu, et ils rentrèrent donc finir la journée bien au chaud.

C'est un Harry heureux, mais épuisé qui se coucha ce soir-là.

TBC

Bon, un chapitre bien plus court pour cette fois, mais c'est pour vous faire patienter un peu, j pars trois semaine au Cameroun loin de tout ordi, donc c'est pareil, je ne répondrai au reviews que dans trois semaines, et je ne corrigerai ce chapitre que pareil.

Voilà, désolée pour ça et pour le fait que du coup l'histoire n'ai pas avancé !

Bonne vacances tout le monde !

**Posté le 11/07/09**


	13. Déco et trouble

Salut tout le monde ! Ca fait vraiment longtemps et je suis désolée ! Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis la dernière fois. Déjà je n'ai répondu à aucune reviews du dernier chapitre, parce qu'après trois semaines au Cameroun, j'en avait reçu qui dataient de trois semaines et ca doit faire bizarre d'entendre parler d'une review qu'on a posté et dont on ne se souvient plus, et puis après, je ne voulais pas faire de jaloux, donc...

Sinon c'est un chapitre assez court, je voulais me faire pardonner pour avoir mis si longtemps, mais ca fait plus d'un mois que j'ai commencé à écrire ces quelques pages donc je voulais les poster.

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que la première année de médecine s'avère plus... prenante que je ne l'avais prévu, et donc je ne prévoit de poster les prochains chapitres que vers noël, et la première semaine de février (mes prochaines "vacances" en fait).

**Chapitre 12 : Déco et trouble :**

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla sans peluche diabolique dans les bras. Enfin au sens propre du terme réalisa-t-il par la suite. Harry se trouvait à nouveau dans son lit et tenait précieusement la fouine dans ses bras. Et lui tenait Harry. Par conséquent il ne tenait pas la fouine, non ? Même si cette horreur n'en restait pas moins bien trop près de lui à son goût.

Se sentant à présent vaguement nauséeux à l'idée d'avoir dormi une fois de plus si près de son cauchemar sur pattes, Draco se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Harry et après une douche rapide (seulement une demi heure), il sortit de sa chambre et décida d'attendre le réveil d'Harry dans le salon qui était près de la salle à manger.

Le brun se réveilla vingt minutes plus tard et mit quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se remettre les idées en place.

Où était-il ? Dans la chambre de Draco. Bien Ensuite, où était Fouifouine ? Dans ses bras. Très bien. Maintenant, où était Draco ? Euh... Bonne question, tiens, où était-il ?

Harry se leva précipitamment, en oubliant sa fouine dans le lit. Il regarda autours de lui, mais il n'y avait ni trace de Draco, ni message qui aurait pu le renseigner. Il colla ensuite son oreille contre la porte de la salle de bain, mais aucun son n'en provenait. Il osa même entrouvrir la porte au cas où un charme de silence y ait été appliqué. Mais la salle de bain était vide. En désespoir de cause il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller au plus vite, non sans faire un détour par le bureau de Draco.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger il était presque en larmes. Mais Draco qui l'avait entendu de la pièce voisine, le rejoint.

Sans remarquer le trouble du plus jeune, le blond lui dit :

-Ah, te voilà enfin ! Je vais demander à ce que le petit déjeuner soit servi dans ce cas.

Harry fit tout son possible pour se calmer, chassant la peur infondée qui l'avait saisit en ne trouvant pas Draco ce matin, puis, après une grande inspiration, il fit un sourire au blond et s'agrippa à lui, au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier.

L'ancien serpentard hésita, puis décida de ne pas faire de remarque face au comportement inhabituel du brun.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner avalé, ils sortirent se promener. Maintenant que Harry avait des jambes plus longues, il appréciait d'autant plus les paysages qu'il n'avait pas besoin de courir après Draco. Il se souvenait également de toutes les promenades que les Dursleys avaient faites et qu'il avait manqué.

Mais maintenant tout ça était fini, et il avait Draco qui s'occupait toute la journée de lui, alors que même Dudley n'avait jamais eu ça ! Ses parents à lui devaient travailler, et Dudley aller à l'école. Alors que pour Harry, l'école et les jeux se faisaient au Manoir avec Draco.

Et il était vraiment heureux d'être ici. Tout le temps.

Enfin sauf quand il se réveillait tout seul dans le lit de Draco. Ce matin il avait eu peur de s'être réveillé tout seul. Il pensait qu'il aimait dormir dans la chambre de Draco parce que c'était là qu'il dormait quand il était petit, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que s'il dormait bien dans la chambre de Draco c'était justement parce que ce dernier y était.

Aussi il était un peu triste que Draco ne l'ait pas attendu. Une pensée horrible le traversa : et si Draco était parti dormir dans une autre chambre pour ne pas avoir à supporter quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit ? N'osant pas demander où le blond avait dormi cette nuit, Harry se fit la promesse de vérifier la nuit prochaine que Draco restait avec lui. Enfin si ce dernier voulait bien qu'il continue à squatter son lit ! Ce qui n'était pas si sûr maintenant qu'il y pensait.

* * *

L'après midi, les deux comparses décidèrent de jouer au Quidditch, un match entre attrapeurs. Le jeu était toujours très serré, e Draco ne pouvait de permettre de jouer négligemment comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant de l'âge physique de Harry actuellement. Car non seulement Harry avait récupéré très vite TOUTES ses capacités dans ce jeu, mais sa taille actuelle l'aidait également beaucoup face à un Draco qui mesurait facilement dix centimètres de plus, et ne pouvait pas le suivre dans les virages en épingle à cheveux.

Aussi, au bout de deux bonnes heures de jeu, Draco déclara forfait (ou plutôt déclara en avoir assez, car un Malfoy n'abandonne pas une occupation, il s'en lasse). Harry n'insista pas trop parce qu'un vent frais s'était levé, et qu'il commençait vraiment à faire froid quand on s'arrêtait de jouer.

Il finirent donc la journée dans la chambre de Harry, histoire de continuer la décoration de sa chambre, manuellement pour celui-ci, aidé de la magie pour Draco.

Les goûts du brun en matière de décoration d'intérieur empiraient d'heure en heure. Enfin en se forçant à regarder la pièce de manière objective, Draco pouvait dire que Harry ne choisissait rien de vraiment atroce, ça non.

En y regardant de plus près, Draco découvrit qu'en effet ce n'était pas tant le choix des objets décoratifs qui posait problème, que l'assemblage de tous ces objets qui était fait de manière assez... hétéroclite.

Des vases en bronze étaient posés sans le moindre soucis sur des coupelles en plastique fluo, des soldats de plomb moldus côtoyaient sans vergogne des statuettes animées des membres du groupe des Bizarr'sisters qui tentaient de leur faire du charme en arrachant leur vêtements.

Oui, se dit Draco, tout cela est très... vivant. Aussi commença-t-il à ajouter sa touche personnelle à la pièce. Il vêtit les figurines provocatrices de vêtements de nonnes, se dit que tant qu'à mettre des couleurs vives, autant en mettre partout, et la vase ancien devient rose fucshia.

Il continua ainsi quelques temps, faisant tour à tour rire et râler Harry:

-Ouah ! Pas mal cette couleur je savais même pas qu'elle existait... attend qu'est ce que tu veux faire là ! Naaaan touche pas à ça !!! C'est ma chambre, t'as dis que JE décidais de la décoration ! Touche pas à ça !!!

-Voyons Harry, tu n'as pas de goût, il faut bien que j'arrange un peu ça !

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Draco remarqua qu'il n'était pas étonnant que Harry finisse toujours par dormir dans sa chambre, il était impossible de rester tranquille dans un chambre aussi colorée, elle avait de quoi rendre fou !

* * *

De son côté, Harry s'était bien amusé aujourd'hui, même si ses pensées furent assez tourmentées toute la journée. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de parler de l'endroit où il dormirait ce soir dans ses conversations avec l'ancien serpentard, puis renonça à chaque fois au dernier moment à aborder le sujet tout de suite. Mais il dut bien poser la question qui le taraudait après le dîner.

-Draco ?Je peux dormir avec t.. enfin dans ta chambre encore cette nuit ? Demanda timidement Harry en se tordant les mains d'appréhension.

-Harry, répondit Draco en soupirant, je veux bien que tu dormes avec moi ! Je te l'aurais dit sinon hier ! Par contre la Chose n'a jamais été invitée dans mon lit et j'aimerai autant qu'elle en reste éloignée, tu comprends ?

-Et si je laisse Fouifouine dans ma chambre maintenant je peux dormir avec toi ? Après tout je suis grand j'ai pas besoin d'une peluche ! C'est pour les bébés, marmonna-t-il.

-OUI ! Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Laisse Foufoune ou je ne sais pas comment s'appelle cette horreur dans ta chambre ! Toi tu ne me déranges pas, tu sais !

Harry lui fit un sourire timide et rougit un peu, avant de froncer les sourcils et de demander :

-Ça veut dire quoi foufoune ? Il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu ce mot quelque part., je sais plus où ...

Draco grimaça, ne voulant absolument pas faire l'éducation sexuelle d'un Harry de cet âge. Surtout à propos du sexe féminin. Bon, apprendre tout le kamasutra gay et sorcier à un Harry un peu plus vieux, il ne demandait pas mieux, mais donner un cour d'anatomie féminine à un adolescent prépubère, non vraiment... Beurk. Détournant rapidement la conversation, il proposa à Harry une soirée tranquille dans la bibliothèque.

Ils lurent donc paisiblement devant la baie vitrée de la bibliothèque d'où on pouvait voir le coucher de soleil. Puis ils partirent tranquillement se coucher, Harry laissant avec regret sa chère peluche dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre Draco dans la sienne. Et pour se venger, il se servit du bras de Draco comme peluche pour le punir d'avoir interdit l'accès de sa chambre à Fouifouine.

* * *

Le lendemain Draco se réveilla donc à nouveau avec Harry dans son lit. Ce dernier avait encore grandi et devait avoir à peu près quinze ans. Le blond sourit, se disant qu'à ce rythme Harry aurait bientôt retrouvé tous ses souvenirs.

A côté de lui, le brun se réveillait. Il s'étira, attirant le regard du blond puis regarda ce dernier et dit :

-Jour Draco !

Draco resta un moment saisit. Le Harry qu'il avait devant lui ressemblait de plus en plus à celui qu'il avait vu avant la dernière bataille. Alors s'imaginer ce dernier s'étirer paresseusement dans son lit rendit Draco tout chose. Cependant, voyant que le brun attendait une réponse il se reprit, et lui souhaita bonjour en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ce qui ne sembla pas au goût du brun qui se débattit un peu. Prenant un air sadique, Draco se mit au dessus de Harry et le chatouilla sans pitié.

-Ouah ah ah, arrête ! Ha ha, tu m'chatouille ! Tu vas voir !

Harry attrapa un oreiller, et frappa le blond avec. S'en suivit la plus grande bataille que n'ait connu le lit de Draco.

Le brun finit par déclarer forfait. Il était encore plus petit que le blond, et, il devait bien l'avouer, bien plus chatouilleux. Se redressant, Draco prit un air moqueur et suffisant, mais qui était nettement atténué par ses cheveux qui n'avaient jamais été aussi ébouriffés.

-Ahah ! Je ne comprend même pas pourquo tu essaye de te battre, je suis définitivement plus fort que toi, reconnais le ! Bon, sur ce je vais me doucher, rajouta-t-il.

Harry se leva également, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de haut en bas, figé. Merlin, Harry était si beau...

Voyant que le blond avait cessé tout mouvement et semblait le fixer, Le brun fronça les sourcils, et demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Draco se reprit une nouvelle fois :

-Hum. Non, rien rien ! Je suis content que tu grandisse c'est tout ! Tu te souviendras bientôt de toute ton ancienne vie !

-Ah... répondit Harry, à son tour perdu dans ses pensées.

Alors que Draco prenait sa douche, Harry se rassit sur le lit, soucieux. Et si Draco ne voulait plus de lui quand il se souviendrait à nouveau de tout ? Parce qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas du Draco d'avant. Même si ils étaient amis avant, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils vivaient déjà tous les deux au Manoir. Draco ne faisait que lui offrir l'hospitalité pour un moment.

* * *

Les souvenirs de Harry lui revenait petit à petit. Mais comme Dumbledore l'avait expliqué à Draco, il ne se souviendrait du blond que lorsqu'il se souviendrait de tout le reste. Mais personne ne l'avait expliqué à Harry.

Aussi ce dernier commençait doucement à s'inquiéter. S'il ne connaissait pas Draco à cet âge là, quand l'avait-il rencontré ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas fait garder par ce roux et cette brune qui revenaient constamment dans ses souvenirs ?

Il aimait beaucoup Draco maintenant, mais il avait de plus en plus peur que Draco n'ait pas fait partie de son ancienne vie. Qu'il était juste un poids pour le blond à qui on avait confié un gamin amnésique inconnu.

D'un autre côté ça avait un certain sens. Qu'il n'ait pas connu Draco. Parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de voir des gens de son ancienne vie. Draco ne devait donc pas en faire partie pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui sans danger.

Harry soupira, démoralisé. Puis il se redressa et son regard se fit plus déterminé. Si Draco n'avait pas fait partie de son ancienne vie, il ferait tout pour qu'il fasse partie de son futur !

Fier de son nouvel objectif, Harry se mit à rire tout seul. Ce fut le moment que choisit Draco pour sortir de sa douche. Le blond le regarda bizarrement. Harry se tut.

Mais un sourire flottait toujours sur ses lèvres.

Il avait enfin trouvé une raison d'avancer.

TBC

* * *

Désolée une fois de plus pour l'ortograf, mais j'ai pas eu le courage de me relire.

J'ai une autre annonce à vous faire ! Puisqu'on se rapproche affreusement de la 100ème et de la 111ème review, j'ai décidé (comme pour la n°69) de répondre à un défi des personnes qui posteront ces reviews fatidiques. Mais comme le temps me manque un peu, j'ai également décidé que je choisirait le défi qui m'inspirera le plus entre celui proposé par le 100ème revieweur, et le 111ème (et peut être que si les deux m'inspirent vraiment ou si j'ai beaucoup de temps la première semaine de février je ferai également l'autre défi). Ça sera forcément un OS (parce que sinon vous aurez jamais la suite de cette fic), mais les persos que vous voulez le thème que vous voulez. Je suis compréhensible ?

Bonne continuation à tous !

Posté le 15/11/09


	14. Un instant hors du temps

Désolée, désolée pour l'attente si longue !

J'annule le défi que je m'étais fait à moi même la dernière fois, mon nouveau défi étant de finir cette fic.

Ca fait deux semaines que j'ai repris en main cette fic, et j'ai eu le droit à une tentative de suicide de mon ordi (pas trop de perte pour cette histoire), et le pire de tout, un enregistrement de la fin de ce chapitre qui n'a pas été bien fait ! J'en ai pleuré. J'ai pas trop aimé écrire la deuxième partie de ce chapitre, ca donnait quelque chose dont j'étais tout de même fière, alors voir tout mon travail partir en fumée...

Amis lecteurs qui sont aussi auteurs je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire SAUVEGARDEZ vos données à plusieurs endroits (au moins 3 c'est un chiffre magique)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci aux revieweurs anonymes du chapitre précédent !

**Chapitre 13: Un instant hors du temps :**

Si Draco avait eu du mal avec le Harry pré-adolescent, il comprenait encore moins le Harry ado. Ce dernier était encore plus collant que tous les autres Harry réunis, et cherchait constamment son attention.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Harry avait mis en route le plan : se faire apprécier de Draco pour qu'il reste son ami même lorsqu'il aurait récupéré tous ses souvenirs, et qui sait ? Peut être qu'il l'autoriserait alors à rester chez lui !

Mais Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre. Il avait noyé Draco dans un babillage incessant toute la matinée, et à midi le blond avait craqué :

-STOP ! Stop, stop, stop ! Tu as bu du café ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je t'ai jamais vu aussi énervé, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?

-Euh, non, rien rien, Harry s'était un peu tassé sur sa chaise. Il n'arrivait jamais à bien faire. Comment au nom de Merlin pouvait-il s'attirer la sympathie de Draco ? Il avait constamment l'impression d'être un nuisible. Il voulait juste qu'on l'apprécie !

C'était assez mignon, mais très dérangeant de voir Harry bafouiller et rougir pour un rien. Il ressemblait bien trop à l'ancien Harry pour la santé mentale de Draco. Autant l'esprit de Draco avait pu aisément séparer le Harry bébé de l'ancien Harry, autant il confondait parfois le Harry ado et le Harry qu'il avait connu il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il avait même appelé Harry "Potty" ce matin, par Merlin ! Le brun l'avait regardé bizarrement, mais n'avait pas semblé avoir de réminiscences. Il s'en était fallut d'un crin de licorne !

Mais si la phase "je bafouille et rougit comme une écolière" restait assez agréable à observer, c'était déjà moins agréable de le voir devenir l'ombre de lui-même en un instant.

A la phase d'excitation avait succédé une phase de repli sur soi. En bon scientifique, Draco avait observé le changement drastique d'attitude avec attention. Le brun était plus lunatique encore que lorsqu'il avait tenté de séduire la chinoise de Diggory en quatrième année. Draco avait bien évidemment observé cela à l'époque d'un point de vue purement scientifique, une fois de plus, qu'on ne se trompe pas.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Harry n'étant toujours pas sorti de son état de prostration, Draco décida qu'il était grand temps de lui remonter le moral. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule technique pour enlever toutes les pensées négatives qui avaient tendance à encombrer l'esprit du brun : le quidditch !

* * *

Harry était heureux. Malgré toutes les tentatives ratées qu'il avait faites tout au long de la journée pour se montrer sympathique aux yeux de Draco, et l'air de plus en plus distant de celui-ci, le blond lui avait proposé ce qu'il aurait du demander dès le début de son plan !

Quoi de mieux que le quidditch, discipline qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, pour montrer à Draco à quel point ils avaient les mêmes goûts, et comment ils pouvaient être proches ! C'était tout simplement merveilleux !

Il ne fallait pas laisser passer cette chance. Aussi, quand il vit la mine dépitée du blond lorsqu'il avait raté le vif de peu, il se dit qu'il était peut-être mieux de laisser Draco gagner. Ce dernier serait alors de bonne humeur. Harry avait remarqué que l'ancien serpentard était assez mauvais perdant.

Aussi quand le vif d'or s'était montré tout près de lui, Harry avait fait semblant de regarder dans l'autre direction. Il vit du coin de l'œil Draco arriver et se permit un petit sourire.

Draco, lui fulminait. Qu'est ce que faisait cet imbécile de Potter? Il avait tellement pitié de lui qu'il le laissait gagner ? Harry aurait eu le temps d'attraper cinq fois le vif d'or qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, et au lieu de le faire, il faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs !

Au lieu d'attraper le vif, Draco se planta devant Harry et commença à crier :

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? Tant qu'à faire, tu aurais pu prendre le vif, me le donner et dire que j'avais gagné ! Qu'est ce qui est passé dans ta petite tête de veracrasse ?

-Mais, mais, bafouilla Harry, je voulais, je voulais juste...

La fin du monde aurait pu arriver, Harry ne se serait pas senti aussi mal. Il faisait toujours tout rater. Même quand on lui présentait la solution sur un plateau d'argent il trouvait moyen de la gâcher. Il n'était qu'un bon à rien.

Retour aux bredouillements, décidément le Harry ado ne semblait pas pouvoir communiquer autrement ! En tout cas ça confirmait l'hypothèse de Draco comme quoi la qualité du langage de l'ancien griffondor était inversement proportionnel à son âge. Perdant ce qu'il lui restait de patience Draco encouragea Harry à finir sa phrase. A sa manière :

-Tu voulais juste quoi ?

-Je, je voulais que tu me détestes pas.

Pour le coup, la colère de Draco fondit d'un seul coup. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Et tu penses que si tu avais gagné ce match, je t'aurais détesté ?

-Non, enfin oui, enfin pas que pour le match, mais enfin, tu vois...

Draco se pinça l'arête du nez. Apparemment l'histoire promettait d'être assez longue. Sans un mot il fit signe à Harry de le suivre vers le Manoir.

Ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque, où Harry prit le temps de s'installer, avant de regarder nerveusement ses pieds. Draco soupira un grand coup avant de demander, d'une voix qu'il espérait assez calme :

-Alors, depuis ce matin tu es bizarre. Tu as un problème ?

Draco gardait en tête que chaque âge où s'arrêtait Harry signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose à régler avant de pouvoir grandir à nouveau. Et pour le régler il avait besoin de lui. Harry se tortillait nerveusement. Il ressemblait à présent plus au Harry enfant qu'à l'ancien Harry. Cela arrangeait Draco.

Tout d'un coup, Harry releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Draco, et demanda :

-On restera... enfin... amis quand je me serai souvenu ?

Draco en lâcha le coussin qu'il avait dans ses bras. Insécurité. C'est ce que ressentait Harry. Et même pour un serpentard, il était dur de répondre à cette question. Parce que non, Draco ne voulait pas être l' "ami" de Harry lorsque sa mémoire lui reviendrai. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que lui demandait Harry maintenant. Il devait avoir peur de ne plus jamais le revoir après son rétablissement. Aussi répondit-il prudemment :

-On se verra encore si c'est cela que tu demandes. Tu pourra même rester au Manoir aussi longtemps que tu voudras. Mémoire ou non.

On aurait dit qu'un poids énorme avait été ôté des épaules du brun. Tout allait mieux. A la tête de Harry, Draco comprit qu'ils avaient passé un cap important.

Ils décidèrent de rester dans la bibliothèque, et la fin d'après midi se passa sans écueil.

* * *

L'heure du coucher fut problématique. Les deux hommes étaient restés dans la bibliothèque, avaient fait une entorse aux règles interdisant de manger dans ces lieux sacrés. Après le repas l'ambiance s'était fait plus studieuse, chacun lisant de son côté, mais une seule question flottait dans l'air, déconcentrant l'un comme l'autre.

Comment faire pour le coucher ? Ça faisait un petit moment que Harry n'avait pas dormi dans une chambre séparée de celle de Draco. Celui-ci se voyait mal dormir dans le même lit que celui d'un Harry si âgé mais sans mémoire, mais en même temps, proposer une autre chambre au brun qui voulait tellement être son "ami"...

Harry lui voulait dormir dans la chambre de Draco. A tout prix. Si le blond ne voulait pas il ne pourrait pas dormir. Il avait trop peur des cauchemars. Au pire il passerait la nuit dans la bibliothèque.

Voulant en finir avec cette situation, Draco se leva, et fit à Harry :

-Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué. Tu veux que je t'installe un lit dans ma chambre, ou tu préfère dormir dans ta chambre ?

Harry bondit sur l'occasion comme il bondit de son fauteuil :

-Non, non c'est très bien ! Je veux dire, je veux bien un lit dans ta chambre ! Pour les cauchemars, précisa-t-il en se tordant les mains.

Draco lui fit un signe de tête, lui signifiant de le suivre.

Les elfes avaient installé un deuxième lit dans la chambre de Draco. Harry s'y était endormi rapidement, il ne semblait pas gêné par la lumière que Draco avait laissé allumée.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Harry s'était endormi, Draco en profita le détailler plus minutieusement qu'il ne pouvait le faire en temps normal. Son visage rappela à Draco la dernière rencontre physique qu'il avait eu avec l'ancien Harry, avant la dernière bataille bien-sûr.

* * *

Cette avant veille de noël Harry avait du trouver un sens caché de plus dans sa lettre ambigüe, puisqu'il lui avait proposé un rendez-vous alors qu'il n'en réclamait pas un explicitement. Draco ne s'était pas pour autant fait prier, et il était allé rejoindre le brun dans une maison abandonnée. Il avait été soulagé de se retrouver enfin en face de quelqu'un qui semblait sain d'esprit (il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps avec sa tante Bella pour seule compagnie ces dernières semaines). Mais un Malfoy étant un Malfoy, ses sentiments n'avaient pas été visibles. Un serpentard tâte toujours le terrain avant de risquer de se faire rabrouer. Il fit donc un petit sourire ironique lorsque Harry sentit sa présence, et dit de sa voix trainante :

-Alors Potty, toujours inconscient ? J'aurais très bien pu ramener ma si chère tante Bella avec moi, ou mieux, dire la location de la maison à Yeux Rouge, il aurait adoré le cadeau de noël !

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, répondit Harry. Il avait l'air confiant mais ses paroles étaient sorti plus comme une question que comme une réelle affirmation.

Draco soupira et rompit le contact visuel qu'ils avaient maintenu depuis son arrivée. Le rompre signifiait une confiance tacite en l'autre, qui aurait facilement pu lancer un sort à ce moment-là, et Draco savait que Harry en était conscient. Ce geste était une réponse en soi.

Malgré leur semblant de rapprochement par courrier interposé, Draco n'avait jamais encore baissé sa garde durant les rencontres qu'il avait eu avec le brun. Ce dernier demanda d'ailleurs :

-Fatigué ? C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi peu sur la défensive.

Draco soupira une seconde fois, et s'assit sur un vieux fauteuil.

-J'en ai peut être assez d'être constamment aux aguets. Et puis entre les mangemorts et toi je pense que j'ai moins de risques à me relâcher devant toi.

Puis pour ne pas avoir trop l'air de faire un compliment au griffondor, il ajouta :

-Tu es bien trop mauvais légilimens !

Cela fit rire un peu Harry, et un silence un peu trop confortable pour le bien de Draco s'installa. Il s'empressa de le rompre.

-Bien ! J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour faire la causette que tu m'as fait venir ici, et ma lettre m'a semblé assez explicite malgré tout pour que même un griffondor puisse lire entre les lignes.

Harry avait semblé rougir un peu, tandis que Draco le regardait dans l'expectative, puis il avait à son tour rompu le contact visuel avant de bafouiller.

-Je... j'ai très bien compris le message, je me suis juste dit que tu devais être trop seul, alors j'ai pensé, je me suis dit que t'aimerais peut être changer un peu d'air...

D'abord surprit, Draco répondit :

-Très prévenant Potter.

Mais ses paroles ne sonnaient pas aussi sarcastiques qu'il l'avait souhaité. Juste fatigué.

Cette fois-ci le silence confortable qui flottait dans l'air ne fut pas rompu avant un bon moment. Harry s'assit à son tour et se pencha pour attraper un sac que Draco n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Il en tira de quoi faire un repas de fête plus qu'honorable.

Draco trouva une table basse et l'installa entre son fauteuil et celui de Harry. Ils installèrent sans un mot les victuailles et les couverts, leurs gestes coordonnés donnaient au blond l'impression d'un ballet souvent répété. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ces conditions. Instinctivement leurs mains installaient les assiettes, remplissaient les verres et servaient les plats sans jamais se gêner, complémentaires.

Ils se connaissaient trop bien. Cela faisait presque peur à Draco. On aurait dit un vieux couple. Mais ce n'était pas la connaissance acquise par des années en commun qui guidaient leurs mains. Ils se comprenaient sans paroles, savaient lire les gestes de l'autre, pouvaient en quelque sorte faire une conversation sans avoir besoin de mots.

Le même silence confortable s'était installé entre eux. Cette fois-ci Draco jugea inutile de vouloir le briser. Il n'avait pas duré pour autant, des conversations l'avait rempli. Conversations chuchotées, petits rires de la part de Harry. Tout pour ne pas faire éclater cette bulle intimiste et rassurante qui les entouraient et les séparaient de la réalité du dehors.

L'esprit de noël les protégeaient, leurs permettaient de souffler un peu sans ce poids constant qui pesait habituellement sur leurs épaules.

Mais toute échappée dans le rêve ne dure qu'un temps, et Dame Réalité finit toujours par rattraper ses brebis égarées. La bague au doigt de Draco, celle avec le sceau des Malfoy avait commencé à chauffer. Le blond n'avait pu retenir une grimace, et Harry l'avait vu.

Ce dernier avait alors replongé pour la troisième fois la pièce dans le silence, et avait rangé les restes et la vaisselle. Pendant que Draco se levait et sortait lentement, il avait réinstallé les meubles à leurs places de quelques coups de baguette, allant jusqu'à remettre la poussière à sa place.

Draco n'avait pas pu se résoudre à partir comme ça, comme un voleur. Indécis, il était resté adossé dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée. Il avait pu voir un sourire furtif sur les lèvres de Harry quand celui-ci nota sa présence. Draco fit, maladroit :

-Bien, en espérant pouvoir te revoir en vie...

Un autre sourire effleura les lèvres de Harry. Il répondit d'une voix basse :

-Quelque chose me dit qu'on se reverra bientôt pour la bataille finale. Un pressentiment.

Puis plus doucement il avait ajouté, comme pour lui même : « la fin est proche... »

Ils étaient très proches. Trop proches. Draco ne réalisait même pas qu'il empêchait Harry de sortir. Sa bague le brûlait maintenant.

Et puis soudain, dans un bruissement, quelques pas de Harry, bruit aussi léger qu'un envol de papillons, et avant qu'il puisse réagir, deux lèvres sur les siennes. Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il nota machinalement que ceux de Harry s'étaient fermés.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de rebondissement dans leur relation déjà chaotique.

Harry l'intéressait-il ? Il ne savait pas trop. Pouvait-il autant le repousser maintenant, détruisant le moral du héros du bien, et aussi toute chance au monde sorcier ? Évidemment non. Et puis au pire, s'il répondait, il pourrait toujours par la suite mettre en cause ses hormones, s'il décidait de ne pas aller plus loin dans cette relation.

Toute pensée stratégique, pesage du pour et du contre, ce que tout serpentard doit faire avant de changer une donnée de son existence, toutes ces pensées portant sur les conséquences de ce baiser partirent en fumée lorsque, n'étant pas repoussé, Harry s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher encore, et avait glissé ses bras derrière le cou de Draco.

Le blond s'était alors concentré exclusivement sur le dit baiser. Les lèvres de Harry n'étaient pas douces contre les siennes. Gercées, abimées d'avoir trop été mordillées. Mais pleines, gonflées, agréables. Draco bougea un peu ses lèvres contre celles de Harry.

Puis, quand Draco risqua l'amputation du doigt si il restait un instant de plus, il repoussa gentiment Harry, sa main qui avait trouvée refuge sur l'épaule du brun, redescendant doucement le long du bras ce celui-ci. Douce caresse, comme pour se faire pardonner. Draco s'était retourné, une fois, puis tourna le dos à Harry avant de transplaner.

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs du Manoir, Draco s'était dit qu'il aurait bien aimé faire comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose que lit toute sorcière pré-pubère, où le preux chevalier transplane les yeux encore rivés dans ceux de sa princesse. Draco n'avait pas pu faire ça, Harry était trop déconcentrant. Il aurait risqué le démantibulage.

Draco eut un ricanement intérieur. Les princesses ne devaient pas être si charmantes si les princes pouvaient exécuter cette prouesse de transplanage.

-Draco ! Où étais tu passé ? Tu disparais comme ça à deux jours de l'attaque la plus importante de l'année ! Suis moi !

Draco avait soupiré (toujours intérieurement). La réalité avait repris ses droits.

En s'endormant, Draco pouvait encore revivre toutes les sensations qu'il avait vécu dans la chaumière, dans cet instant hors du temps. Il était heureux que la guerre soit finie, et impatient que Harry redevienne comme avant.

* * *

TBC

J'ai relu la fic en entier, et j'ai remarqué plusieurs erreurs, la plus importante étant que j'ai dit que Harry n'était pas au courant que ses souvenirs de Draco reviendrait en dernier, alors que Draco le lui a dit quelques chapitres avant. Alors on va dire que Harry n'a pas écouté toutes les explications de Draco^^.

Je n'ai par contre pas relu ce chapitre, je me suis dis que certains préfèrent l'avoir tout de suite avec quelques fautes. J'ai commencé les corrections des autres chapitres, j'ai trouvé des fautes HORRIBLES.

Bref. Une petite pensée pour les bachotiers, et j'essaye de faire plus court pour le prochain chapitre (en temps, pas en nombre de pages, hein^^).

**Posté le 13/06/10**


End file.
